Interview with Star Fox
by starfoxluver
Summary: Finally! The new chapter is uploaded! Hey guys, don't forget to R&R, no flames, vulgar language, and insult questions, ok now the q&a is closed temporarily, hope you enjoy my new story!
1. Episode 1

Interview with Star Fox

Logan: Hey guys! Well, I'm using a mix of script format and normal format in this story, and don't forget to send a question to the Star Fox team and to me and my OC's as well! I won't accept vulgar language and insulting questions like "To Logan: Are you stupid in real life because you seem stupid to start this story"  
I will not tolerate anything like that got it! Ok good

Fox enter with a note in his hand and told Logan, about the questions

Fox: Hey Logan here are the questions that people will ask about us!

Logan: Thanks Fox! Ok lets see...

To Fox: How is it like to have Wolf as a cousin, I thought you were enemies from the start!?

Fox: Well you see, after Wolf went missing when I turned 18, I met up with Star Wolf, and Wolf was trying to stop us, I refused to believe he was the Wolf that was like a brother to me, who supported me and my parents, and who comforted me when my parents died, but when I took in that he was evil now, I just could see him again, until he decided to be a good wolf again!

Wolf: Aww! Fox, thats nice! I love you little cuz!

Wolf rushes to Fox and hugs and noogies him

Fox: W-W-Wolf! Hahah! Stop it! That's embarrassing! Hahaha!

To all the male characters: Are you creeped out by the yaoi stuff on fanfiction? Because I'm a huge yaoi fan, and a Star Fox fan!

All the male characters except Jake: Yes!!

Jake: No!

Mark: But for some reason, I just seem to skm through yaoi fanfics just to what its all about, but I don't like it at all!

Logan: Ok...well lets see...

To Krystal: I dare you to kiss Katt! Do that or strip your shirt!

Krystal: Yeah...your on a wrong story dude...Sorry!

Person who wrote dare: ...Oops sorry about that!

Logan: Ok...that was...strange...ok so you guys can either PM me a question if you wanna keep it secret or post a question in the reviews, all credit will go to you, and I'll mention your name! Remember, no use of vulgar language and no insulting questions! Got it! Good

All: See ya!

All the characters walks off the stage and goes to a burger joint, "Hey that was really good!" "Yeah, I hope nobody flames me all because I'm using script format again, for this story only!!" "Who knows alot of peopple can be idiots!" "Yeah, but if they flame you just because of it, we'll be the crap out of them!" "Yeah!" 


	2. Episode 2

The show starts up and Logan greets the viewers

Logan: What up people! Hey Krystal lets see the questions we have today!

Krystal searches through the cluttered papers and found the list of the questions to be asked

Krystal: Where is it? Hmm...Oh here it is! Logan I found it!

Krystal makes her way on stage and gives the list to Logan

Logan: Thanks Krys! Ok lets see...

shadow shinobi57:

To Krystal: Why did you eat all the cookies in the kitchen?

Krystal: W-W-What!! I didn't eat all the cookies!!

She then shifts here wide eyes mysteriously

Logan: Ok well next question.

To Katt: Have you ever cut your lip on Falco's beak when you kiss him?

Katt: Ok! No, I have never cut my lip, plus its totally impossible!

Falco: I heard that! Hahahaha!!

To Logan: If you could pick a favorite out of all the Star Fox members, who would it be?

Logan: Aww! Do I have to pick only one!? Well, Fox is a very good firend, but then again, Krystal and I DDR together, but Falco and I find ways to prank Slippy--

Slippy: What!!

Slippy then rushes to the stage and asks Logan

Slippy: You guys pulled pranks on me!?

Logan and Falco: N-No we didn't! Uhh...Uhh...It was Jake

The two pranksters points at the gay grey fox

Jake: Haha! Very funny you yaoi haters!

Logan and Falco glares at the gay fox and beats him up, after finishing Logan continues

Logan: Ok...Where was I...Ohh yeah, and Slippy and I helps rebuild the ships and builds new stuff for the team! Ok now for KrzyKrn K.

KrzyKrn K.:

To Krystal: Have you ever thought about doing "IT" with Fox? And if you have thought about it, where would the "action" take place?

Fox: Woah! That's a little personal, but Krystal wouldn't reveal the answer I'm pretty sure--

Krystal: Well Fox and I are thinking about a 3rd time, in our bedroom for the 2nd time!

Fox was then in shock and blushed wildly

To Krystal: If you have already done "IT" with Fox, then where and when did you two do "IT"?

Krystal: Once after our marriage in Logan's empty bedroom on Earth, the 2nd after Fox and the other's returned from the Destiny Island's in our bedroom!

Logan: Yeah, the really love each other! Ephasis on the really

To Wolf: How did you lose your eye?

Wolf: Apperantly you didn't read Eternal Scars, well...nobody did review it so...a gang tried to kill me but instead slashed me eye...

To Wolf: During the time when Krystal was part of your team, did you EVER have any thoughts about her in ANY way.

Wolf: Well...I remember that I could be in love with her, before I met Lucy...We shared one small kiss.

Fox: What!!

Fox rushes to Wolf and grabs his collar

Fox: Wolf! How could you!!

Wolf: S-S-Sorry Fox! Its just one small kiss, after that we didn't kissed or do anything worse! She's safe

Fox: Ok...Good.

To Fox: What were you thinking when you first saw Krystal half-naked, wearing a skirt, elevated a few feet off the ground, and encased in crystal?

Fox stares into space and remembers when he 1st laid eyes on Krystal

Fox: W-Wow she's beautiful! I think I love her, but I wonder if she might love me back if I do save her? Maybe and we can have kits and live in Corneria together--

Peppy (Logan): Fox!!

Fox snaps out of his trance and sees Logan staring at him with a weird look on his face

Fox: S-Sorry! Just remembering when I laid eyes on Krystal! Hahahaha!! Heh...

Logan: Right...

To Fox or Falco or both: How'd you two meet?

Falco: One word: Acadamy!

Fox: Yeah the Cornerian Flight Acadamy, or AFA for short is when we first met!

To Falco: How'd you and Katt meet up?

Katt: We were childhood friends on Katina!

Falco: Didn't Bill used to live in Katina?

Bill: Duh! I didn't have this Katinian accent for nuthin'!!

Falco: Right...

To Jake: What is your view on yaoi?

Jake: 5 words: Sexy, Man on Man love

Logan: I think I'm going to barf...Be right back!

Logan leaves the stage while Jake explains

Jake: And someday I hope my yaoi dreams comes true!

Jake imagins him and Fox togeth, kissing, then making love, but broke when Fox and Krystal repeatedly hits him with a pan and a baseball bat and Logan walks back on stage and sees the fighting

Logan: Ok break it up you three!

Fox and Krystal: Fine!

Fox, Krystal and Jake leaves the stage, Jake's arm is around Fox's shoulder and makes a kissy face and Fox punches his face

Logan: How about we move on to the next question?

To Krystal: Do you know what yaoi is?

Krystal: Yes!! Whoever doesn't know about yaoi...Bless your soul! Yaoi and yuri is so horrible! Yaoi is Japanese for Gay and Yuri is Japanese for Lesbian, and Katt and I are basically the main yuri items!

Katt: Gross!!

Krystal: I know!!

To Krystal: Do you know how many pictures/drawings of you are on the internet? Do you know that most of them are probably yaoi?

Krystal: I believe you mean yuri and yeah, I like all the Fox x Krystal pics, I have no idea that alot of people thinks Fox and I are a cute couple! But I hate all the Fox x Falco/Wolf and Me x Katt pics! Freaks!!

Logan: To all yaoi/yuri lovers, please don't take this the wrong way ok? Just please don't flame this show!!

To Fox: Have you ever thought about looking up yaoi pics of Krystal?

Fox: ...

Logan: ...

Fox: ...

Logan: ...Fox? Are you ok?

Fox: ...Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Logan: Uhh...Fox?

Fox: No way! There is no way I'm looking up yuri of Krystal!

JC: Well that's good son! But we need to pray for Jake over there...

James Clone points at Jake trying to hit on Wolf but doesn't suceed and gets assaulted by the straight wolf

Logan, JC, Fox, Krystal, Katt, Falco, Slippy, and Bill: Woah! Wolf is vicious!!

Logan: Ok well that's it! So keep sending those questions!

All except Jake: See ya!

Logan: Maybe we should take Jake to a hospital...then to a Mental Hospital. 


	3. Episode 3

The show starts and Logan greets his audience

Logan: Hey guys! Welcom to the show, I like to give special thanks to shadow shinobi57 and KrzyKrn K. for posting new questions and watching this show! apperently this show isn't too popular but the more questions I ask the more popular it would be! Hahahah...heh...Ok so onto the question!

shadow shinobi57:

To Krystal: We know you're into Fox, but what's with all the Fox plushies in your room?

Krystal: I don't have any Fox plushies!! Lies I tell you! You are telling lies!!

To Everyone: What is your worst fear?

Logan: Hell

Miley: If Logan turned gay and divorced me to go with another guy

Fox: Yaoi and gay people

Krystal: Fox being in love with someone else

Falco: Fox/Falco fanfics

Slippy: Not being with Amanda

Wolf: Losing my little cuz

Leon: Being beatened by my father, who is dead because I killed him

Panther: Not making love with my wife, Miyu!

Peppy: My daughter being worried about me all the time

Lucy: My father getting hurt

Katt: Yuri

Amanda: Not being with Slippy

Fay: Not being with my Silly Billy!

Bill: Not having my Lovley fay around the house

Miyu: Having STD's (Thankfully Panther doesn't have any!)

Arctic: Gay's

Fara: Yaoi and Yuri

Jake: Not looking at gay porn and yaoi!

Mark: Not wishing I wasn't Jake's friend

The kids: Mommy and daddy dying!

Clone: To see our kids dead!

Vulpa, Lupine, and Kevin: Seeing Krystal dead

To Falco: What is your fetish?

Falco: Uhh...Well...I don't have one...I think.

To Jake: Care to explain why there are many Tom Cruise posters in your room?

jake: Well...I think he's hot! So sue me.

To Fox: Have you ever eaten something without permission and got away with it?

Fox: Not that I can remember! Sorry!

To Fox: If you could dye Krystal's hair any color other than what it is right now, what would it be?

Fox: Woah! Tough question!! Uhh...Well I just like it the way it is! Sorry that I'm boring!

Logan: Tis alright my fox friend, ok now moving on!

KrzyKrn K.:

To Krystal: whoops so its yuri not yaoi...ok well then that explains a lot b/c whenever I go on the internet and I type in yaoi and those "gay" pics come up I'm all like WTF this wasn't what I was looking f- Uh...I can explain...not a word...(waves hand in circular motion in front of everyone's face) You didn't hear anything

Krystal: Ok...Well I'll pray for you...

To Fox: So if you and Krystal are to have kits how many do you want? And what about gender, what gender do you want your kit(s) to be?

Fox: We have 8 kits and we mostly have boy's but it doesn't matter to me!

To Krystal: The same question I asked Fox.

Krystal: Same answer as Fox! Hahahaha

To Wolf: So how'd you find Panther? (you know in Assault Panther replaced that pig character.

Wolf: We were friends and Leon and I found him drifting around

To Wolf: How'd you and Leon meet up?

Wolf and Leon: We went to Middle School together

To Wolf: How come you turned all good suddenly? From working for Venom to pairing with Fox and all that?

Wolf: Pairing with Fox!! Look you got it all wrong Fox and I are just cousins! We're not gay!! We have wives and kids!! I mean come one!!

To Wolf: Was it hard for you when you first started working with StarFox? You know b/c you have always tried to kill StarFox; but now you ended up working with them.

Wolf: Well...I did earn the trust of my cousin back...That's all it matters, after my parentts died his family was the only family I had, but after I entered collage, thats when I got the news Uncle James was dead, so I took him in and raised him, he was basically my cousin/brother/son, but the Pigma corrupted me and I left him alone and well--

Logan: Yeah, maybe it would be easier for you to write a book

To Leon: Why are you so...bipolar or something...err why are you just so weird?

Leon: Blame my father...He mistreated me and killed my mother in front of my eyes, so I killed him when I turned 20

To Katt: Have you ever had to sock Falco for his arrogance?

Katt: Once...Well...5 times...Ok you got me 20 times, yeah but he stopped being idiotic!

To Falco: Do you think you are a better pilot than Fox? Why?

Falco: Well we competed sometimes but I think we're equal! because...well...just because thats why! You gotta problem with that!!

To Krystal: What were your parents names? That is if you want to talk about it...

Krystal: My parents names are Lupine and Vulpa, and I have an older brother named Kevin!

To Krystal, Fox, Wolf, Panther, Leon, Jake, Falco, and Katt: What is your worst fear?

Krystal, Fox, Wolf, Panther, Leon, Jake, Falco, and Katt: Read the question shadow shinobi 57 wrote us!

To Slippy: Do you even like girls?

Slippy: Yeah! i'm a guy after all! I'm married to Amanda! My sweet pink frog!

Amanda: Aww! Slippy honey!

To Slippy: Why are you so...naive in the world of...you know...stuff pertaining to love and what-not?

Slippy: ?

To Pepper: Do you always give missions from behind your desk? It seems that you never appear anywhere else cept for behind your desk or something. Must be boring as heck up there.

Pepper: coughs Well I'm not General anymore since I have a terrible sickness cough cough

Logan: And that was Pepper, live at the Cornerian Hospital room 212!

To Peppy: You just stay on the ship for the most part and sort of direct missions...at your age shouldn't you be looking toward retirement? Or are you still wanting to see the action of the battle up close?

Peppy: Well...I'm the new general, but I still want a little action!

To Fox: What did you think of Tricky during your stay on Sauria?

Fox: At 1st he was anoying, but I soon got over it, but he can be a bother sometimes...

To Fox: What'd you think of Slippy whenever he kept on yelling "Watch out for mines?" when you were in space? I mean you could OBVIOUSLY see the freakin bleeping green mines in space, so I'm guessing that you could only take so much after a while.

Fox: What? Can't a good friend give out insights to protect me!?

To Fox/Falco: How was the academy for you guys? Hard? Easy? Did you two compete with each other a lot?

Fox: Not to Difficult...

Falco: I started failing on the 1st week!!

Fox: That's becaused you skipped the 1st 3 days

To Krystal: You're a Cerinian, how do you know the Saurian language?

Krystal: Well...my parents taught me and my friend Akira how to speak Saurinan, because their friends with King and Queen of the Earthwalker tribe!

To Krystal: What was Cerinia like? If you don't mind telling us about your time on your...deceased planet.

Krystal: Its not deceased, and its beautiful!

To Krystal: Did you ever once think about throttling Panther while your stay with StarWolf? You know because Fox broke your heart so you wanted to break his..blah blah blah and pretended to like Panther, who probably more than once tried to play a move on you.

Krystal: Well...Once Panther and I did make love a few times, but I'm glad he wore protection!

To Fox: What do you think about that "incident" where you made a RASH decision and told Krystal to leave?

Fox: You had to bring it up! Do you know how long it took me to get over that ever since Krys forgave me and I forgave her back!!

To Krystal: Did you ever forgive Fox for telling you to leave?

Krystal: Yeah! We all make mistakes and he thought he would protect me if I quit the team...but he didn't realize that some wacko on the street could kidnap me or I could be held hostage or I could be killed at any way, but I'm glad he forgave me! He's such a sweet-heart!

To Krystal: How was your life like during the time you were a bounty hunter? Was the change in your lifestyle as a bounty hunter any different from the life as a mercenary?

Krystal: Uhh...I don't recall becoming a bounty hunter...what are you talking about?

To Krystal: In your time as a famous and feared bounty hunter, who was the hardest "prey"(bounty) to catch?

Krystal: Feared!!

To Krystal: How much money did you accumulate from working as a bounty hunter?

Krystal: I'm telling you, I have never been a bounty hunter!!

To Krystal: If faced with the decision again, would you become a bounty hunter again?

Krystal: Just get out of the bounty hunter thing please!!

Logan: Well...That's the last of the questions! shadow shinobi 57 and KrzyKrn K. please tell people about this show! I need new people to post questions! Don't worry you can still post questions its just that we need--

Fox: I think they get it!

Logan: Ok...See ya! 


	4. Episode 4

The show starts and Logan welcome the viewers

The show starts and Logan welcome the viewers

Logan: What's up people! Welcome to the 4th episode of the SF: Interview! We just got a new question from a new viewer!

Hakkyou000:

To Wolf: do you happen to know what Triskaidekaphobia means? If you do, then everyone should revere you as a grammatical master...

Wolf: It means the fear of the number 13…I looked it up on Wikipedia…Any idiot can do that! Hahahahaha!!

Logan: Well…unfortunately that was the only question he/she sent in! Hope we get more Q's from you Hakkyou000! But we have a ton of questions from our old viewers! And we brought them as guests to the show! Oh…Just to let you know they asked me to only use the usernames…You know confidential and stuff…Ok lets bring them out! shadow shinobi57 and KrzyKrn K.!

shadow shinobi57 and KrzyKrn K. walks onto the stage

Logan: Welcome guys to the show!

ss57: Wow! This is cool!

KrzyKrn K.: Yeah!

Logan: Ok time for your questions to be asked!

Ss57: Uhh…Yeah I forgot my questions at home…

Logan: That's no problem, bring it on the next show, ok?

Ss57: Ok!

KrzyKrn K.:

To Krystal: So are you sure you were never a bounty hunter, b/c I'm pretty sure that I saw you in the game...oh ya that's right, it was just a game. Lol sorry Krystal.

Krystal: Hehehe…Its alright! We all make mistakes!

To Krystal: So your planet isn't deceased? I thought it was destroyed and all that, and everyone on it died including your parents so you went off in search of answers blah blah...

Krystal: Nope! A Cornerian scout found it and informed Bill…who informed Katt and Falco who informed me!

To Slippy: Sorry about that question it's just that on quite a few...actually maybe like 80 of Fanfics that include you, the author portrays you as naive and like for example you wouldn't know what means or anything like that. Like in someones particular story cough shinobi cough, Slippy is grossed out from seeing Katt and Falco kiss.

Slippy: Hmm…Interesting…

To Pepper/Peppy: Whoops I had no clue that you guys switched spots, I guess I'd better get caught up to date on Wikipedia, Lol.

Peppy: Its alright!

To Logan: So what do you think about flamers?

Logan: cocks shotgun Why I don't have a problem with them!

To Logan: What is your opinion on gay marriage (lol)

Logan: Evil!! Its evil I tell you!!

To Jake: Where were you born?

Jake: Corneria…Like a lot of other furs….

To Fay: Where did you meet Bill?

Fay: Well…I met my Silly Billy at the Katinian Outpost!

To Logan: What is your religion? If you don't have a religion then tell me what happens after you die, and then let me ask you again if you have a religion.

Logan: I'm a Christian! To anybody who is a different religion or atheist…Got a problem with it!! And if we die we either go to Heaven or Hell, it depends on if you believe in Jesus as messiah and if we pray to God for forgiveness of our sins!

Fox: Well said Logan!

Logan: Thanks Fox!

To Author(If I'm able to ask the author questions?): So how is that story coming along? The story on the Silent Hill/StarFox.

Director (Author): Uhh…Yeah I haven't even gotten started on that…Yeah that kinda ticks me off you know?

To Jake: Who do like better Fox or Falco or Wolf?

Jake: Why do one when you can have a 4-way!

Fox, Falco and Wolf: Eew! No! We won't do it with you ever!!

To Author: So when do you think someone is going to review my story?

Director: I hope so! Hahahaha

To Everyone else: Why do people never review my story?

Everyone: We don't know….

To Krystal: Where did you get your staff? (Parents, friend, etc)

Krystal: Daddy gave it to me!

To Fox: What is the most memorable thing about your parents?

Fox: We used to play in the park a lot and go to the beach…sniff Great…I'm sorry I'll be right back

To Krystal: Same question as the above.

Krystal: 1st time going to Sauria with my friend Akira!

To Falco: Where are your parents?

Falco: They were killed by a burglar

To Wolf: How was your stay on Venom? Was the poison air any good? How about the acidic swimming pool? The view must have been great because of all that polluted smog. Lol

Wolf: Well if you put it a nice way…No!! Its all terrible!!

To StarFox: So when you blow up an enemy spaceship or star fighter, do you feel ANY remorse or guilt or what the "other" pilot was thinking right before you blasted him away into oblivion? Or do you just see it as some explosion and that's it?

Everyone: murmurs If it was an enemy then we'd be glad he/she/it died…

To StarFox: What are your religious affiliations?

Everyone: mumurs Christian…

Jake: No religion.

To Panther: Why is your fur pink? I mean I can understand Krystal's being blue b/c of her home planet...but a pink panther? Hey speaking of pink panther, you dun happen to know that old show, do you?

Panther: Uhh…My fur isn't pink…

KK: Oops sorry!

To Fox, Wolf, Panther, Katt: Why is your names so closely related to your...species? Fox is a, you guessed it, Fox. Katt is a cat or some feline. Wolf is a wolf, and so on.  
The only people with "actual" names are Krystal, Pepper, Peppy, etc. Falco and Slippy are pretty close to their species.

Fox, Wolf, Panther, and Katt: Blame our parents!

Logan: Well that's all for today now send me more questions! Or I need a new life! See ya!


	5. Episode 5

The interview starts and Logan greets the audience

The interview starts and Logan greets the audience

Logan: What up everyone! Well I glad to have KKK and SS57 back!

KKK: Yeah I'm honored to be here again!

SS57: Yeah! Oh and I brought my interviews, here

SS57 hands Logan the interview list

Logan: Thanks SS57! Now time to get started! Oh…And we also have a few new viewers that sent questions! I like to thank you all for sending them!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Miley: Your father and mother were killed a long time ago, how'll you feel if i'll say that i'm your adopted father in Star Fox How to say good bye?

Miley: That's great! Thanks, but in real life I'm only 15 years old and I'm dating Logan and my real adoptive father is Wolf! Of coarse it's behind the scenes!

Logan: Yeah! And I'm also 15 by the way!

KKK:

To Panther: Whats with you and the rose?

Panther: What? I like roses!

To Krystal: Why is it that so many people draw you with green eyes and not blue eyes?

Krystal: That I don't know…

To Fox: Do you think Andross is still alive? you know cuz he like miraculously made it back alive after all those years...just to be destroyed again...and maybe again.

Fox: Man…I don't know…I hope he's gone for good!!

To Falco: How come you quit StarFox for some time? and then joined again after Fox defeated Andross...again.

Falco: Uhh…Apperently you didn't read the manga…Katt had trouble and I came to help her.

To Krystal: How was your stay with StarWolf? Good? Bad?

Krystal: Umm…Awkward…

To Krystal: During your stay with StarWolf did Leon treat you any differently than when you were with StarFox?

Krystal: Well…Sorta

To everyone, including author): If you could have superpowers what would they be?  
To Logan: So, what compelled you to interview StarFox?

Everyone: Flying, Super Hearing, X-Ray vision, Teleportation, Speed healing, Magic, Telepathy, and others!

To Krystal: OMG! I can't believe that I'm actually meeting YOU up close...in person.  
Can I have your autograph?

Krystal: Yeah!

Krystal grabs a pocket book and a pen and wrote: "Thanks for the support! Love Krystal"

To everyone: Well, c ya's its getting late and I need to go to my hotel suite. Good night everyone (walks out door)  
KKK: What? this ain't the exit? This is a janitor's closet.

Logan points the correct way out

KKK: Ah yes, thank you. Now I bid you all a good night.

Logan: Watch out for the-

KKK: AH! OMG! Who forgot to put steps here? ARGH! That hurt, freakin someone needs to put some steps here.  
ARGH! Taxi! TAXI!  
Get back here!

Logan closes door

Logan: Ok...that was weird

Director: That whole story was his last question today…

Hakkyou000:

To Falco: what kind of bird are you? :s

Falco: I'm a blue falco!

To Fox: Do you still have problems about your parents' deaths?

Fox: Uhh…Yeah but if I can still think about them…I know they'll be in my heart forever! Plus technically JC and VC are my parents…Well their clones of my parents

To Kat:...you have a weird name.

Katt: Gee…Thanks a lot retard! No I'm kidding! Hahaha

To Krystal: Are you Star Fox's official ?

Krystal: How could you say that about me!! I'm just only the team's telepath!!

To Wolf: Have you implanted any bombs in Panthers head?

Wolf: Say what!! I'll never do that to my friend!

To Panther: If he had implanted bombs in your head, what would your reaction be?

Panther: If he did, I'll stab Wolf a few thousand times and rush to the Cornerian Hospital to get the bombs out of my head!

To Leon: Hi!

Leon: Uhh…Hi?

ShadowFox0324:

To everyone: How come no one has tried to eat anyone yet?

Everyone: murmurs We're not like the animals on Earth

To all: WHAT SICK (BLEEP) CAME UP WITH YIFF?! (Yiff is about furries having sex. Very sick. IS A SIN DANG IT!)

Everyone except Jake: We don't know, but he'll end up burning in Hell for it, or is already burning in Hell for it…

Jake: I guess a very sexy gay man who wants to express his loyalty to the homosexual community!

Logan: Freak…

To Fox: What's your favorite weapon?

Fox: My father's blaster, I use it a lot!

To all: What your views on an RE/SF crossover?

Everyone: Awesome!!

To Logan: UR STORIES ROCK! (Wait that wasn't a question...)

Logan: Thanks!

To Logan: How does one about getting on the show?

Logan: Well…I need to find you first! Meet me at the Galbadia Hotel in Los Angles ok?

Fox: When did u 1st "Snap" on someone?

Fox: Uhh…snap? The heck is that!!

To Krystal: How did you get to Sauria?

Krystal: Wonderful! Until I was incased in that crystal…

To all: Does anyone mind if I snipe Jake?

Everyone: Uhh…He's an important person in our series but yeah only in your stories!

SS57:

To Slippy: Since you like technology and all that, do you like video games? And if so, which one is your favorite?

Slippy: Yeah! DDR

To James clone: What is your eye color, since you always wear glasses?

JC: Green!

To Wolf: My cousin can get annoying and irritating. Tell me this, does your cousin Fox get the same way?

Wolf: Nope! He's been a good kit when we were pups!

To Leon and Falco: Why did you two always fight during the Lylat Wars?

Leon and Falco: We had a rivalry…

To Peppy: What is your greatest achievement in life?

Peppy: Being a hero! Basically making a difference

To Everyone: Since you guys apparently know of other fanfics, what do you think of how I portray everyone in "Truth, Dare, or Strip"?

Everyone: Its strange

To Falco: What is your ideal date with Katt?

Falco: Me, her, in my bedroom, making love…We are married after all!

To Krystal: What are some of the ways that you can manipulate Fox?

Krystal: Sometimes I seduce him by rubbing him down there!

To Everyone: What would YOU do...for a Klondike bar?

Logan: Obviously Jake would do a Fox/Wolf/Falco/Him/Bill/Panther/Me/Arctic/JC/LC/Mark yaoi or something…

Jake: Just you basic 11 some!

Fox: Freak!!

demonic fox 16:

To Krystal: IN many fan fics, you were a princess on cerina and in others you'r were just a commoner, what are you really? and how do you feel about this?

Krystal: I'm the princess of Cerinia! And it's kinda cool…

Logan: Well that's the last of them! Silver wanna do it?

Silver: Sure! See ya!


	6. Episode 6

" Guys! Get into places!! Hurry!!" The director shouts, "And in 3...2...1..." the show starts and Logan greets the viewers

Logan: 'Sup guys! Hey I was online and I saw Hakkyou000 had a hilarious interview fic on the site! You should check it out, and ss57 has a T&D story, but be warned its an M rated fic, for stronge language, very crude humor, and some dared homosexuality, like a male character dared to kiss another male character So...Well I'm glad to have you two back again! ss57 and KKK (injured) walks onto the stage

KrzyKrn walks onto the stage unceremoniously with crutches.  
Everyone: what happened to you?  
"I had to get surgery on my leg because of that stupid fall..dang it I hate stairs"  
Logan stifles a laugh.  
"I'd watch your back if I were you, Grrr"  
Logan moves to the far side of the stage away from KrzyKrn.

ss57: Yeah. We're glad to be here right KKK?

KKK: Yeah, not!!

Logan and ss57 looks at KKK, shocked

KKK: Bwahahahahahaha!! Sorry guys I just had to scare you two! Don't worry I'm really glad to be here!

Logan: Uhh...Ok...So lets get started!

Hakkyou000:

To Fox: What kinda music do you listen to? If you can't answer. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.

Fox: Christian rock, techno/electronic, trance, rock, pop...I guess thats it!

To Wolf Can you kill Slippy for me? Thanks. And if not, you're a and You're way too nice. AND it's Slippy. SLIPPY! why wouldn't you wanna kill him?!

Wolf: Hey! He's my friend! I can't beat him up!!

Slippy: Aww thanks Wolf!

Slippy rushes to hug Wolf but Wolf stops him

Wolf: Please don't hug me...

Slippy: O..k...

To Krystal: Y'know...You have bracelets on your tail...Does the blood even circulate there?

Krystal: Nope! Its not that tight you know!!

To Leon: Why aren't you torturing someone? unless...I understand now!! When someone writes a fanfic, it's you guys just acting, doing a play! But when there's a question fic like this, your'e yourselves! Sorry, just answered my own question.

Leon: Well...I do torture my captured enemies that Oikonny sends out to kill us!

To starfoxluver: I'm going to have to ask you to stop gay-bashing. Or else I'll bite you to death.

Director: Hey! Sorry that Logan has a gay friend who want it with another one of his friends!! But he's an important character in this interview and he's basically the butt of jokes in my fanfics!! What I mean by that is that when he tries to make a move on one of the guys, he gets beaten up by them.

To Jake(w/e your name is): WHY ARE YOU SO IMPOSSIBLY GAY?  
I didn't think that was possible...

Jake: What! I'm not that gay!!

Jake looks at the guys and makes kissy faces at them, the guys plan to beat him up again

To Everyone: If you could switch bodies with anyone in the room, who would it be and why?

Logan: Fox Miley: Krystal Fox: Logan Krystal: Katt Falco: Fox Katt: Lucy Slippy: Fox Amanda: Miyu Bill: Panther Fay: Miyu Wolf: Fox Lucy: Krystal Panther: Arctic Miyu: Fay Leon: Wolf Arctic: JC Fara: VC Marcus: Silver Silver: William William: Marcus Carly: Vulpa II James II: Lupine II Vixy II: Vulpa II Lupine II: James II Vulpa II: Vixy II Kevin: Wolf Lupine: Marcus Vulpa: Lesley Jason: Fox Blade: Wolf Mellissa: Bella Bella: Mellissa Slippy Jr: Panther Jr.  
Panther Jr Slippy Jr Mary-Beth: Cheryl Justin: Sion Cheryl: M.B. James (Clone): James Vixy (Clone): Vixy Luppelle (Clone): Luppelle Dana (Clone): Dana Lesley: Leanne Leanne: Lesley Sion: Chopper Chopper: Sion Peppy: James Jake: Mark Mark: Wolf Director: I guess they don't have a reason why, sorry...

To Everyone: Now I know this is kinda weird, asking you guys for ideas, but...um...If you guys have any ideas for Truths and Dares for my fic, could you tell

Logan: Fox and Wolf change roles for the rest of the game, you know Fox being the bad boy and Wolf being the good leader!  
Miley: Bill kisses Panther! Hahahaha!  
Fox: Don't have one Krystal: Fox and Panther fight to see who wins me! Obviously Fox will win! That makes him even more sexy!  
Falco: Me and Katt...uhh...well go into a bedroom and uhh.  
Falco blushes wildly Katt: Same as Falco Slippy: Don't have one Amanda: Don't have one Bill: Same Fay: No idea Wolf: I guess everyone eles doesn't have one Jake: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Leon, Panther, and Bill does a 6 sum!  
Fox, Falco, Wolf, Leon, and Bill beats Jake up

To Krystal: NO FAIR! Why does KrxyKrn get an autograph?! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH! ...Plus something to drink, I'm parched.

Krystal: Don't worry, I already have one made for you!

ss57: Wow thanks!

Krystal: No problem!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Everyone: "I've got a joke from a talent show, do you like it "A Man steals my car cd player, the names shites (please tell me thats not a cuss word...!), if he told me that he'll do it, i'll just hand it to him saying, you've saved me 120 dollars, thanks."

Everyone: (In Unison) ...don't get it sorry...

To Fox: Fox, will you like it, if i've made you and Krystal the best friends at the wedding of mines in another story i'll work on later?

Fox and Krystal:That would work, but don't you mean the best people? I hope that's what you mean...

To Logan: Love all your stories, you're stories help me come up with mines, thanks for beging a friend.

Logan and Director (since their both me! lol): Gee! Thanks!

To Miley, Soory, I've just wanted to amke sure you've grew up on earth and had a future in my story, please forgive me?

Miley: Umm...I grew up in Corneria, I used to live in Macbeth for only 3 years but then my late family and I moved to Corneria, and that was after Andross tried to kill all of Lylat

Logan: Well...I guess that's it! Wait I just got note of more questions from KKK!!

KKK's final questions:

To Krystal: Where did you and Fox go on your first honeymoon?

Krystal: Well...We went to Hawaii! It was so neat!!

To Fox: Have you been to Earth? How was the stay?

Fox: Yeah we have and it was great!

To Krystal: Have you ever been to six flags?

Krystal: Yeah last Summer!

To Slippy: Who is better at DDr? You or Logan?

Slippy: Me

Logan: No way! You know its me!

Slippy: Ok fine! Logan's better at DDR than me! There you happy now!!

Logan: Yes!

To Falco: What is your favorite game?

Falco: Star Fox! Hahahahahaha!!

To Logan: Did you replace those stairs yet?

Logan: Yes I have!

"Crap, I hate these crutches I can't even run with them"  
Shinobi knocks over one of his crutches "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR"  
"GET BACK HERE!" hobbles on good leg and chases him with remaining crutch.

Fox: Wow...That was strange...Well its time for us to go! So see ya! 


	7. Episode 7

Director: Ah man its been awhile…Why did I quit in the first place

Director: Ah man its been awhile…Why did I quit in the first place?

Logan: Because some idiot reported you for a stupid reason and your greatest work was deleted by the site's staff.

Director: Oh…yeah…And in 5…4…3…2…1…

Logan: Hey guys whats up! Well…you know that the directors work is deleted because of the idiot, and he might strike and delete this story, and the other stories, too….If he does…*cocks shotgun* Now for the questions!

PokeBlue:

To everyone: I hope you don't mind me using a female avatar, I needed to protect myself from Jake.

Everyone except Jake: Its cool!

Jake: What!!? A female avatar, but I'm sure you look so smexy in real life!

Fox: Gay…

To Falco: What was your father like?

Falco; He was a good man, caring, and real goofball, but I don't know him that much…

To Falco: Do you still spar with Leon, even just to kill time?

Leon: Yeah! It's a good thing we all know martial arts!

Falco: I know that!

To Katt: I know you previously answered a question how you and Falco met, but did you two stay friends since, or did you have a point when you and Falco couldn't see each other?

Katt: Well…When I first met Falco, I had a huge crush on him and well…you can see were we ended up!

To Katt: During the start of Lylat wars, your fur was pink, why is it grey now?

Katt: I got bored so I dyed it, but I'm back with pink fur for the fan boys!

Falco: What fan boys?

Katt: Shut up!

To Slippy: I have a story coming out sometime within a couple months, one of the weapons for the character's ship is suppose to have a wing build that is suppose to be able to cut through fighters like butter, is this a engineering possibility?

Slippy: Hmm…I don't think so, never tried that before!

To Fox: At the risk of getting shot at by you or Krystal, if you were a bounty hunter, what would you think of the name 'Blood'? It's for the same story as above.

Fox: Uhh…naw! Maybe Dark McCloud! Hahahahaha!!!

To all couples: This may or may not apply. I did read the authors profile, but it confused me slightly, can you guys give me a quick count of how many kids you guys have?

Fox and Krystal: We have 8 kids, 2 are adopted, and…I'm expecting again!

Logan: Dear gosh!!!!

Bill and Fay: Just only M.B.!

Panther and Miyu: P.J. is the only one!

Fara and Arctic: Justin is our only boy!

Slippy and Amanda: Slippy Jr. is staying with us while the other six are at their granddads!

Falco and Katt: We don't have on yet.

Vulpa and Lupine: Well...Obviously Krystal and Kevin!

JC and VC: Well...We may be the clones of Fox's real parents but he and our new adopted son Alex (credit goes to Silver Sentinental for creating Alex!)

DC and LC: Wolf!

Skatepunk172:

To Lucy: How did you react when you found out your father was the new general?

Lucy: Well…He may be the general but I still worry about him.

To Peppy: How did you and Pigma get along before he betrayed you?

Peppy: Well kinda good, but then he betrayed me and James, and I will never forgive him for that!

To Katt: Did you like having black fur or pink fur better?

Katt: Pink, I just dyed my fur out of boredom

To Bill: Did you like having gray fur or brown fur better?

Bill: Well…I like 'em both!

To StarWolf Team: What were you doing during StarFox Adventures?

Wolf: After we kicked Pigma off of our team, Leon and I found our good friend Panther, then we had a three some! Hahahaha! No I'm just joking!

To Fox: Which SFAdventures boss was the scariest?

Fox: Andross…Obviously, that deranged ape…I'm glad he's gone! …I hope.

To Amanda: When you and Slippy... u know... do you use your height to your advantage?

Amanda: Woah! Woah! Woah!!! That's a little too personal!!!

To Krystal: What was it like inside the crystal?

Krystal: I thought I was going to die in that thing!!!!!!

Hakkyou000:

To Fox:...CHRISTIAN ROCK!?!?!?Oh, oh, do you listen to I CNA ONLY IMAGINE? If so, I've lost all hope in you. Truely, I'm not impressed.

Fox: What!? You hate me just because I'm a Christian!!!!?

Krystal: Why are you so FAT?

Krystal: I am not!

Wolf: OH COME ON! JUST KILL HIM!...please? I'll give you cake!

Wolf: No!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Leon: Why do you wear such skin tight clothes?

Leon: I-I-I…I don't know…

To Panther: Er...why aren't you talking in third person?

Panther: I was talking in third person?

To Logan/Starfoxluver(Whatever): I'm not trying to be mean, or make fun of your religion, but...Are you REALLY that religious?! I didn't know that people like that ACTUALLY exist!

Logan: Well…Kinda, my dad is the one that's really religious! Hahaha!

Slippy: Why haven't you killed yourself? No one likes you and Amanda is obviously only with you for your money. Go die.

Amanda: I'm not in him for the money! Just one look at him and I knew I was in love with him!

To Wolf: Has the thought of pulling out multiple guns and firing them all around the room run through your mind? If so, I would go down there and join. And maybe a stray bullet would hit Slippy...

Wolf: Yeah…That won't ever happen.

To Fox: Did you know that your parents aren't actually dead, and are in a secret suite on Fichina laughing?

Fox: Nice try my Christian hating friend, but they are dead, but I'm glad my good friend Logan made clones of them!

To Jake: Do you have no honor? I don't say pride because pride is retarded...actually, now that I think on it, honor is retarded too. Alright, have you no shame?! Stop being a man ** T3T

Jake: Umm…Sure? But I love all the guys (men) with all my heart, and have a yaoi moment with all of them!

All of a sudden the men beats Jake up

shadow shinobi 57:

To Fox: What is it like to be on the receiving end when Krystal is in her...um...I hope I don't say anything to offend anyone..."special time of the month"?

Fox: Well…Its great, having my friends and family around me!

To Logan: Not only is Hajjyou having a Q&A thing going, I'm starting one soon. What do you think about that? Additionally, do you want a part in it along with Hakkyou?

Logan: That's good, already checked it! And yeah, I'll love to have a part in it! And that's all of the Q's and so…see ya!


	8. Episode 8

The director counts down and the show starts

The director counts down and the show starts

Logan: Hmm…Oh hey whats up guys! Man I'm SO bored today! And we have a few Q's in!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

TO FOX: If you're could be anyone in a sports video game, who'll you be?

Fox: Well…I don't really play any sports games persay…

To Miley: WhoS Better at playing video games, you or Logan?

Miley: Well…When me and my sweet BF plays DDR well…We're kinda equal!

TO WOLF: What's your favorite story, i've done so far?

Wolf: Well…I LOVED THEM ALL! But in Star Fox Idols I can't stand the fact I was getting abused…

To Everyone: What's Sports video games does Logan play the most and who beats him on it the most?

Everyone: We don't play any sports games…

Logan: Unless you count DDR as a sport…Germany sure does.

To Panther: you like roses, so do i, do you know that theres a college BCS Bowl game named, the Rose Bolw in CA?

Panther: Sí! I sure do! And uhh…no I didn't know that…Well I don't watch football…sorry.

KKK:

To Fox: Didn't it EVER get lonely while you were by yourself up in space on the Great Fox? (before you met Krystal)

Fox: Yeah I sure did…Except I had Peppy, Slippy and ROB! Hahahahaha!

To Slippy: So have you and Amanda done "It" yet?

Slippy: Woah! Woah! Woah! That's WAY too personal!

To Leon: Has your sadistic nature subsided or are you still that maniac assassin torturer person?

Leon: Well…If we ever catch one of Oikonny's followers…I'm usually the torturer!

Fox: Of coarse he needs our permission.

To Krystal: Did you have any rituals on Cerinia? If so, what were they for and how did you perform them?

Krystal: Oddly enough our religion happens to be Christianity…Weird huh? (giggles)

To Logan: Wat is your favorite Christian band and/or song? You can list as much as you like.  
ONE of my fav. Christian songs is Hosanna by Hillside United.  
(I am thinking about making a "music fic." involving that song and others...it will be choreographed along with the story, so the song and the words will go together and put more meaning into it.)

Logan: Slow Fade by Casting Crowns, Who Am I by Casting Crowns, East to West by Casting Crowns, Ruin My Life by Jeff Johnson, and I think that might be it!

To Peppy. or James or who ever is left form the original star fox team: What was pimgas job on star fox, just a pilot or a another job, like slippy.

Peppy and JC: He was a mechanic

To Krystal: How do you feel about those guys who draw...really really fat, or as some dumb **...nothign inteaed just asking how you feel about them

Krystal: Umm…I don't know…

Shadow shinobi 57:

To Fox: It just crossed my mind. Before I say anything, yes, I am Christian. Making clones is pretty much playing God. Does this bother you at all when you think about that Logan cloned your parents? Or is it the fact that he cloned them after they died that makes you shrug it off?

Fox: Well…kinda, I know its wrong but my hatred and fear of being alone just took over and when I found out that Logan made clones of my parents I was shocked myself, but he told me "they may be clones, but their not your real parents, remember that, dude!"

To Krystal: Did you ever feel a bit embarrassed running around Sauria with nothing but a bra and loincloth? That outfit WAS a bit revealing.

Krystal: well…Sorta!

To everyone: What kind of humor do you prefer: Random humor that comes without people knowing, or humor that is played out and predictable?

Everyone except Jake: Humor that's played out and predictable, for example: Jake has a yaoi thought, then gets beaten up!

Jake: HEY!!! That's not nice!

Fox: Retard.

To Fox: No, not what I meant. I just like making fun of religion because...Well, no point explaining it cause you'll get all mad. So...Have you ever shoved a toothpick up Falco's left nostril?

Fox: The heck!? NO!!!

To Leon: I heard from a very reliable source that you do indeed like mudkips. Is it as reliable as I thought?

Leon: Uhh…Mudkips?

To Slippy: Why are YOU so fat?

Slippy: HEY! I'm not that fat!!!!!!

To Krystal: Okay, then why do you sound British? Makes me feel at home.

Krystal: It happens to be the accent of my people!

To Wolf: Fine, don't kill Slippy!...Are we still on for tea, though?

Wolf: Umm…Sure?

To Panther: No, you weren't, but it had me a bit worried.

Panther: Ok then…

To Falco: What kind of bird are you? (insert innocent face here)

Falco: (insert stern look here) Like I said, I'm a blue falcon retard.

To Katt: Pink? PINK?! Pink...Cat? Pink...Panther?! You, my buddiest chapo, are a lilly waddled ruffian. (triumph)

Katt: O…K?

To Amanda: Why do you so randomly appear? You just popped out of nowhere!

Amanda: No I don't!!!

To Bill: What kind of dog are you? Most people say husky, but I thought on it, and your last name is Grey, so I thought maybe you're a greyhound. Yes? No? Go die? bye.

Bill: Well…I'm half husky and half greyhound! The reason why my fur switched from grey to brown is 'cuz of that! And the heck? Did you just asked me to die!!!?

Logan: Ok keep those comments coming! See ya!


	9. Episode 9

Logan: Hmm...Oh what's up! So did you have a great Halloween, you know the director is planning to make a late Halloween fanfic called...hmm...lets see where did I put that...oh...here it is, its called "Star Fox: Have a Freaky Hallooween" yeah, crappy name but it may change! Hahahaha

Suddenly the director throws a pan at Logan's head.

Logan: OW!!!!

Director: That's what you get for calling my title crappy!

Logan: Geez, sorry! Ok so here's the questions!

KKK:

To Fox: What would you do if someone kidnapped Krystal and then beat her up?

Fox: If I ever do find them, I'll kill them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Logan: I bet that's what every married man would do to the kidnappers!

To Krystal: What would you do if Cerinia was destroyed?

Krystal: I would kill myself, Cerinia is my home and I don't want it to be destroyed.

To Falco: Did you own a bike way back then? And if so, what kind?

Falco: Owned a Harley!

To Wolf: You like tea?

Wolf: Yeah...sure...

To Everyone: What you do if Andross was to just randomly appear outside the GreatFox 2?

Everyone: WE WOULD WIG OUT!!!!!

To Logan: What DDR song was the hardest to play on?

Logan: All boss songs, and speedy songs on Challange!!!! I'll be reduced to a puddle of sweat if I do play Pluto Relinquished on Challange!!!!

To Logan: Can you play on extreme or whatever the hardest level is?

Logan: On SOME songs yeah, by the way its called Challange or Oni in Japan.

To Logan: What is your favorite DDR song?

Logan: TOO MANY TO LIST DANG IT!!!!

To Fox/Krystal: Do you two play DDR together?

Fox and Krystal: We do!

PokeBlue:

To Falco: Where do you and Katt go during your free time?

Falco: We usually go to the park alot!

To Falco: Are you prone to drinking, like I hear you portrayed on some occations?

Falco: I WON'T EVER DRINK!!! I HAD A BAD EXPIRENCE WITH DRINKING!!!!!

Flashback:

Falco got drunk at the age of 16 and tried to walk home, 3 cars nearly ran him over, but he made it home alive...he promised never to drink ever again...AND HE GOT DRUNK ON HIS 1ST TRY!!!

Flash Back Ends

To Wolf and Lucy: Some people say there's a relationship thing between you two, is it true? And if so, you do know that the 'couple' question I asked did apply to you too.

Wolf and Lucy: We are and we have fraternal...if you wanna call them that...twins, Carly, a pink rabbit, and William, a grey wolf!

To Lucy: Is there a reason you became a teacher, rather than becoming a pilot like your father, as an occupation?

Lucy: Well...I was a total major in Astrophysics!

To Fox and Krystal: Did you two just say 8 kids?! Holy (beep) Is there a reason you two wanted to have that many?

Fox: Actually, 9, well...because, we just want to have a big family!

To Fox and Krystal: Ever watched "Fox and the Hound"? Because you two just reminded me of Tod and Vixy from that movie.

Fox and Krystal: Yeah! It was so cute!

Fox: Logan showed it to us!

Krystal: But I can't believe Copper turned on Tod! So sad!

Logan: But Tod and Copper forgave each other and became friends, and Tod had Vixy, probably mated and had a few kits!

Fox: YEah that's true! And I guess we are kinda like Tod and Vixy!

Krystal: But I find it odd, your mother's name is Vixy.

Fox: Yeah I know...

To StarFox and StarWolf: Familiar with the "Halo" series? Ever had a bump in with them?

Star Fox and Star Wolf: Yeah, we played the game, and no

To everyone: I think I just had a run-in with a person like Jake in reality, what's your advice for me to do?

Everyone except Jake: GET A BAT, BEAT HIM UP, AND RUN AWAY!!!!!!!

Jake: Get his address, go to his house, and do it with him!

All straight people: MAJOR FREAKAZOID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hakkyou000:

To Fox: Did you know I was jesus for a day? It was fun, you should try it.

Fox: Uhh...no, I don't want to be called the AntiChrist!

To Krystal: I wasn't being mean, I was just saying the British accent is normal to me...(sad face)

Krystal: Oh...Sorry! (pats your head)

To Leon: Skin tight clothes. Why?

Leon: THAT'S THE ONLY PILOT UNIFORM I GOT!!! I WEAR REGULAR CLOTHES THAT BREATH DANG IT!!!! IMPUDENT HUMAN!!!!

To Wolf: Best feeling ever...Felt? Or favorite food. decide which to answer.

Wolf: Uhh...When I married Lucy, I felt happy...and I also love Cheese Burgers!

To Panther: Why a rose? I don't like them, they're nasty and mean to the other flowers because they think they're the flowers of love or something. In fact, I like rocks more than flowers.

Panther: Uhh...I DON'T KNOW WHY DANG IT!!!! PANTHER WILL DESTROY YOU!!! (gulp) Did I just spoke in 3rd person!!? DANG IT!!!

Falco: What is your IQ?

Falco: The heck do you wanna know!?

To Katt: Want a candy bar?

Katt: Sure! 10 hershey bars please!

Everyone except Katt: 10!?

Katt: Yeah, I'm a choco addict!

Fox: How is she so slean, and sexy looking...speaking for Falco...

Falco: She exersizes like every other person...and she's a boob machine!

To Logan: Happy Hallowe'en! And or All Souls' Eve.

Logan: Thanks! I would have gone, but no Fox McCloud costume, and I ONLY HAD 2-3 PEOPLE COME TO MY HOUSE!!!! I'M FAMOUS SO I SHOULD EXPECT MORE DANG IT!!!!

To Slippy: I hate you. Just thought you might like to know that.

Slippy: Retard!

Bill: You're the most informative of this lot- and no, I wasn't threatening murder towards you. I have no idea what I meant. Tea?

Bill: Oh...right...sorry, youngen! And sure!

To All: Who hates the pickle nosed custard filled wanker who got Starfoxluver's story canceled? I wanna find him and give him a verbal thrashing.

Everyone: *grabs a rocket launcher from Assault* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logan: And we have one for...*drum rolls* SILVER SENTINEL! *applaudes*

Silver Sentinel:

To the Author: what made you want to use me Character Alex? (Just some thing i wanted to know.)

Director: Well...just wanted another orphan in the series, and Fox having a younger brother...WAY younger!

To JC: what made you want to adopt Alex.

JC: I just saw him crying, and after he told his story...I swear I almost cried! And I couldn't leave him alone!

Alex: Thank dad!

JC: I LOVE YOU SON! *cries

Alex: I love you too dad! *cries*

Logan: Aww!

To Fox: At times when your with JC and VC do you forget that their clones?

Fox: Sometime! There was this one time we--

Logan: Ok, we're almost out of time so see ya!

Fox: But I-- 


	10. Episode 10 feat Behind the Scenes

Logan: Hey guys! Welcome to the 10th episode! At the end of this show we will show you a clip behind the scenes! Mostly because we're bored and we want to make this show more exciting! So we also have new questions!

shadow shinobi57:

To everyone who likes DDR: Do you like Guitar Hero?

Everyone: Yeah...we kinda suck, mostly because we're not used to the controls...

To everyone: I believe you've read it, so what do you think of my new fic "Malice and Desperation"? Don't diss the title, it'll explain itself later. And yes, it has to do with ghosts.

Logan: I'll speak for everyone, well...we think its really interesting! Hahahaha!!!

To Falco: If you were strapped to a chair in front of a TV, what would be the most terrible thing you would have to watch among all the little kid shows out there? Ya know, things like Dora.

Falco: EVERY ONE OF THOSE DANG KIDS SHOWS!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!

To Krystal: I know that women all have a sweet tooth obsession with something. What is yours?

Krystal: Well...I like chocolate! Can't get enough of it!

To Fox: What would you do if I stole your Arwing? Cause i just did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough cough)

Fox: (gets rocket launcher out and fires at shinobi) HA! Thats for stealing my Arwing!

Silver Sentinel:

To Alex: how's life with JC and VC?

Alex: Its pretty good, they usually let me go to my brother's (Fox) house!

To Fox and Krystal: have you two ever got into fights? if so what over?

Fox: Hmm...Well...lets see.....

Krystal: ...I don't remember....

Fox: Me neither...Sorry!

To the Author: how are your other stories going, and which one are you currently working on?(besides this one)

Director: CRAP!!! I didn't get started on the Silent Hill/Star Fox crossover and the Halloween story!!!!! RAAAAA!!!!!!! (Rushes and writes wildly)

Metallic Soul:

To Author: OMG YOU FAVED MY STORY NO WAY!

Director: (still writing) Huff...No..puff..problem...huff...puff

To Jake: Why do you always end up getting beat up by one of the others? You should fight back.

Jake: THEY ALWAYS GANG UP ON ME!!!!!!

To Logan: Have you ever had the urge to just randomly shout "I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!"?

Logan: Uhh...I'M FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Falco: Why are you so arrogant at times?

Falco: Its because I am! Got a problem with that!!?

To Fox/Krystal: Who's the better fighter between you two?

Fox and Krystal: I can honestly say...

Fox: Krystal

Krystal: Fox

Fox and Krystal: Really! AW! Thanks honey! (hugs and kisses each other, then turns to a passionate kiss and starts stipping their sclothes off)

Everyone except Fox and Krystal: GET A ROOM!!!!!

To Slippy: Lol you're a nerd.

Slippy: (gets a rocket launcher and fires at Metallic Souls location)

In a far off land:

Metallic Soul: Ow.

To Wolf: What is wrong with you? First you want to kill Fox and now you're best buddies?

Wolf: Well...Fox and I are cousins!

KrzyKrn K.:

Fox: Where would you built/buy your permanent home to live in with Krystal? And why that location?

Fox: I guess on Katina, guess because I just like to go there for a vacation and plan to live their...but sometimes I plan on staying on Corneria!

Krystal: same question as Fox.

Krystal: On Sauria! I guess to keep an eye on Tricky! (giggles)

Falco: A Nice Apartment or Condo?

Falco: CONDO!!!!

Logan: How long have you been playing DDR?

Logan: Since I was 12, I'm 15 now so...3 years and I'm a master at it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Logan: What would you do if I offered you ALL the candy I had on me?

Logan: Eat it all up and run around in circles like a maniac!

Slippy: Why are you the shortest out of the whole crew?

Slippy: ITS BECAUSE I AM SHORT!!!!

Slippy: Do you feel left out because you are so short?

Slippy: NO!!!!!!!!

Director: Hows that Halloween story coming up?

Director: STILL...NEED...TIME!!!!!!!!

Director: Did my Halloween story have ANY inspiration what-so-ever in your making of YOUR Halloween fic?

Director: Yeah...sure...I...guess...AH MAN I MESSED UP!!!! RAAAAAAA!!!!

PokeBlue:

To Katt and Falco: How was your academy years? Like it or hate it?

Katt: Knda liked it.

Falco: Hated it!!!!

To Peppy: When are you actually going to retire? I think said you would like twice already.

Peppy: I don't know...I just want to get alot of money, you know for food and water, clothing, and the like!

To Jake: Ya, I got one for you. Is there a reason you act like you are? You know...gay.

Jake: Because I was born gay!

Logan: NOBODIES BORN GAY!!!! IDIOT!!!!

To Logan: You like DDR right? Have you ever tried Flash Flash Revolution?

Logan: Yeah! Its fun but have you tried Stepmania?

To StarFox and StarWolf: From how I'm hearing it both teams have been intergrated into one. Who made that decision?

Fox and Wolf: We did, after all family sticks together!

Fox: Even though Wolf did betray me and said the death of my parents and his guardians was all my fault.

Wolf: Pigma lied to me!!!

Fox: Yeah I know, I just want to pull you leg! Hahahahahaha!!!

To whoever is a parent: Are you guys still Mercs? If so how do you manage to juggle that and your family life?

All parents: Yeah!

Fox: I guess well...how we juggle that and with family life is that we take our kids with us and only 4 of us would go out into battle, the rest will take care of the kids.

To the Director: How would you rate this story/show? Like it or is there stuff you think can improve?

Director: Its all good! But...WE STILL NEED MORE QUESTIONS AND VIREWERS!!!!!

sqeakers81:

to the director: why did you let jake onto story/show??

Director: I decided to have a love triangle in the series and Jake was the gay guy who would be beaten up if he has a yaoi thought I have been searching for!

to the director: and if you knew lots about jake at the time(how he acts...gay) would you have hired him then?

Director: I would still let him in the show!

to everybody who is a furry: do you guys have pets?

Furries: Well...

to everybody who is a furry: am I offending you by asking that question??

Furries: No offence taken!

to whom the following applies to: how many groups of fanboys/fangirls have you had to run away from?

Everyone: THOUSANDS PER DAY!!!!!!!

to panther and leon: (if you guys don't get along...) why don't you two get along?

Panther and Leon: We do get along.

to panther and leon: is there something between you two that makes you not get along?

Panther and Leon: WE GET ALONG JUST FINE DANG IT!!!!!

to jake: are you voting yes or no on prop 8?

Jake: Uhh...Huh? The heck is that!? Prop 8?

HakkYou000:

To Fox: Do you like roller coasters? I've recently gotten over my fear of them!

Fox: Yeah!

To Krystal: Have a free muffin!

Krystal: Thanks! Wait...there isn't any thing wrong with it is there?

To Slippy: I am not a retard...He is (points at Falco)

Slippy and Falco: SHUT UP RETARD!

To Falco: HANDS OFF MY BREAD!!

Falco: The heck?

To Katt: Here you are, that'll be one...er...Piece of toast?

Katt: Uhh...thanks?

To Slippy(again): I still hate you. I will stab you with a pencil.

Slippy: AHHH! FOX! HELP ME!!!!

To Wolf: Why are your clothes so impossibly bad **? They're very cool.

Wolf: I don't know...

To Leon: IMPUDENT LIZARD!! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE GREAT HAKKYOU!!

Leon: Shut it.

To Bill: Have you ever thought of moving farther than you are now in the military? Like, trying to get higher status?

Bill: Naw! I don't thinks so but thanks for the question though kid!

To Logan/Author(whatever): Why exactly was that story canceled? I don't think I was paying attention.

Logan and Director: BECAUSE SOME IDIOT REPORTED FOR SCRIPT FORMAT ABUSE!!!!!!!! THAT SWINE!!!!!!

To Panther: I'm gonna drop ten tons of rocks on you at the end of this update. It will be topped with a tiger lily. My favorite flower. :3

Panther: (looks up) Meep...

To All: Hey...WHO THE ** STOLE MY TOAST?!?! RRA!(Pulls out explosives and guns and starts rampaging)

All: AHHHHHH!!!!!

Logan: I GUESS THAT'S THE END OF THE SHOW!!! SOMEONE HELP US!!!

(rampage ends)

Logan: See ya...and don't forget to see the behind the scenes clip! ...Hey where's Panther?

Somewhere on stage:

Panther: Help...me...

Behind the scenes:

Director: And action

Logan: Hey my name is Logan Sikes...Isn;t that great!!!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Everybody laughs at the Homestar Runner reference)

Director: And action

Fox: Umm...what was the question again Homestar? Hahahahahaha!!!!

(Everybody laughs)

Logan: (laughs) Stop calling me Homestar, Fox! Its just too funny!

Director: And...Action....Huh...Where is everybody?

(Door opens)

Logan: Uh oh...we're late aren't we?

Director: YEAH IDIOT!!!!

Logan: Just wait a few minutes!

Director: WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF FILM!!!

Logan: (somewhere on stage) TURN THE DANG CAMERA OFF RETARD!!!!

Director: FINE!!!! And...cut! 


	11. Episode 11

Logan: Hey guys! We got some new questions waiting to be asked!

Metallic Soul:

To Wolf: So your answer to my question in the last episode is basically that you and Fox are cousins, so you first swore to kill him and then decided to become best pals with him? That doesn't make any sense!

Wolf: Blame Pigma for everything!

To Fox: Have you ever had to beat up anyone on your team? And if so, why?

Fox: Would Jake count? If he does then, for having those yaoi thoughts of my humping him!

To Slippy: Lol you're still a nerd, and you can't do anything about it because you shot me into a far off land that nobody knows about HA!

Slippy: CURSES!!!

To Krystal: When exactly did you decide to become a bounty hunter?

Krystal: No NO NO NO NO!!! Not another Bounty Hunter question! I WAS NEVER A BOUNTY HUNTER!!!!!!

To Krystal: Also, when you were a bounty hunter, who was your most difficult target?

Krystal: Forget this!!!

Krystal takes her jacket and leaves, but Logan convinces her otherwise.

Logan: Krystal we need you! I'll tell the viewers not to ask anymore bounty hunter questions!

Krystal: Ok, thanks Logan! Your a good friend!

To Krystal: Did you have any remorse for those you hunted when you were a bounty hunter?

Krystal: May I leave now?

Logan: No...I think thats his last one.

To Falco: Okay I'm sorry, I just asked why you are so arrogant, you don't have to be mean about it(sniff).

Falco: Geez sorry dude!

To Everyone: That is all the questions I have so...PANCAKES!

Everyone: SURE!

To Everyone: BUT THEY'RE ALL FOR ME MUAHAHAHA!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

powerseeker35:

to logan: just wanted to say that your the coolest! though i couldnt believe that you deleted "starfox returns".

Logan: Yeah 1: I didn't do it some idiot reported me for freakin' script format abuse! And 2: I might plan on remaking it, unfortunatly...

to everyone: how do you all like my fanfic "starfox genetics" story so far?

Everyone except Jake: ITS GOOD!

Jake: But I want some gay lovin'

Krystal: ...Gay!

Fox: And maybe let down with the language please? We really don't cuss...

to all the anthro girls: if you were to make a team, what would your team name be?

All anthro girls: *murmurs* We call it Star Vixen!

to everyone: what type of elemental powers would you have?

Everyone: Hmm...We don't know yet.

to falco: how come your always so...i dont know, like a little brat? (sorry!)

Falco: ...Just shut up! Its bad enough I get that question! I'm having a bad day!!!

to jake: why dont you find somebody else and leave fox alone? its scaring me!

Jake: Hmm...No, but I may switch for Wolf, and Falco, and (continues ranting on about making love with all male cast members)

Guys: FREAK!!!

The guys then beats Jake up

to slippy: i had a vision that YOUR GONNA DIE! i could be wrong...OR NOT!

Slippy: WAAAAH!!! TO THE SHELTER!!!

Slippy hides in a closet

Hakkyou000:

To Fox: What was the craziest one you've ever been on? Loops, and the like.

Fox: Hmm...Well, uhh...I kinda forgot! HAHAHAHA!!!

To Wolf:Why do the shoulder pads have spikes? Do you tackle people sometimes?! Cool!

Wolf: To make me even more cooler for the fangirls!

Fangirls: WOLF!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!

Wolf: See!

To Krystal: No, just a muffin...Erm, tea?

Krystal: Ok...Sure, hopeit doen't have like a kind of poison that knocks me out or anything!

To Bill:...What kind of accent do you have?

Bill: Well...Katinian, or Texan if you like!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Fay: You ALSO pop up randomly and from nowhere!WHY?!?!

Fay: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!

Lesley, Leanne, Chopper, and Sion: HEY! HOW COME NOBODY IS ASKING US ANY QUESTIONS!!!!!

Logan: No idea...

To Slippy: Can you think of no better response than 'retard!'? If so, you are clearly not the genius everyone makes you out to be, and probably keep the instructions of how to build stuff hidden in your sleeves or something. So YOU, my abhorred amphibian, are a retard.

Slippy: Hmm...how 'bout this? (pulls out a grenade and chucks it)

To Falco: Do you wear eye make up? Where does the red come from...?

Falco: THEIR NATURAL FEATHERS!!!!

To Katt: I think shadow likes you. He makes it clear in his Q&A fic that he does...Actually, he seems to like anything that moves...

Katt: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! shadow got burned!

To Fox: Also, when I said I was Jesus for a day, it was on Hallowe'en. I was wearing a brown robe thingy. Don't hate me. OR ELSE

Fox: Oh...I can understand that!

To Wolf: Can I fly the Wolfen?! PLease?!

Wolf: Uhh let me think...NO!!!!

To everyone: What do you think the meaning of life is? I need everyone opinion.

Everyone except Jake: A life were we can worship our lord, Jesus, and praise God for our lives!

Jake: To have sex with as many guys as I can!

Lesley: Ok...We need to get rid of him!

Chopper: My pleasure!

Chopper chucks his axe at Jake decapitating him, suddenly Jake walks back into the room!?

Jake: Thank you shadow shinobi!

Silver Sentinel:

1. To author: how did you get the idea of creating your characters?

Director: Well...I was bored and thought they could help my stories gain more fans!

2. To author: what inspired you to write your stories?

Director: Boredom! Sheer boredom

3. To everyone: what do you all like to do when you have time to yourselfs?

Logan: Just play my video games

Miley: Watch Logan

Fox: Uhh...do I have to answer that?

Director: Yes

Fox: Fine...*sighs* I MASTURBATE MYSELF OK!!!!!

Everyone except Fox and Jake: OH CRAP!!!!

Jake: Fox! lets masturbate together!

Fox: FREAK! I jerk myself whenever Krystal, nude, pops into my head.

Krystal blushes wildly after hearing the reasponse.

Director: Well...How about we skip everyone else so we don't become a laughingstalk

4. To everyone: what are your plans for the future?

Everyone: The heck do you wanna know!?

shadow shinobi57:

To everyone: So, you don't mind that my fic has ghosts in it? Just curious.

Everyone: ITS AWESOME! GOOD USE OF IMAGINATION!!!!

To Fox: Had you not found Krystal in the...crystal (it's weird saying that, given her name), how do you think your life would've played out?

Fox: I wouldn't be married to her, Marcus and my other kids haven't been born, and I commit suiside for not finding a girl, or I may have turned gay and done some bashing with Falco, gross I know...

To Krystal: Same thing, how do you think your life would've played out?

Krystal: I'd be dead. By the way my 9th kit was already born, her name is Rachel and she has my fur and Fox's eyes!

To Logan: Have you ever read "Silas Marner? If you haven't, don't. I haven't even read 20 pages, and it is the most boring thing ever.

Logan: Thanks for the warning!

To Fox: How would you feel if when you settled down with your family somewhere that your life was filmed and aired as a hilarious TV show? Hint hint, Logan. Idea just waiting here.

Fox: That...Would...Be...Weird...

To Katt: Have you ever done any modeling? Cause with that name and outfit and attitude, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean like good modeling, not anything like **.

Katt: Umm...no...models are just a bunch of girls who worry about their figure than their lives I mean come on!!! "Oh I think that I should be 100 ibs! No make that 90, and if I die I want to die with a sexy figure, and also their is no such thing as God, Buddah, or anything, I worship my figure!" Idiots I tell you!!!!

To Jake: Are you tired of everyone making some question that throws in the fact that you're gay? I don't think Logan put you in just for that.

Jake: No I'm cool with that! And I must say the gtuys are so smexy!

Guys: STOP SAYING 'SMEXY'!!! ITS VERY ANNOYING!!!

To All Vulpine or lupines: Do you need your tails to balance, even though you all have human capabilities, such as balance?

Vulpines and Lupines: Umm..no, we happen to be a bunch of foxes and wolves, with out them then what are we!?

To Slippy: How did it feel being the only one of Star Fox without fur or feathers?

Slippy: Kinda odd, unless you also count ROB then I'm ok with it!

To Leon: How did it feel being the only one of Star Wolf without a coat of fur?

Leon: Its wierd, but Pigma also didn't have any fur, so technically I'm not the only Star Wolf member, both old and new, that doen't have fur!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Do you ever cook?

Fox: Yeah, you should have some of my McCloud Maranara!

To Slippy: How long have you been a mechanic?

Slippy; For a LOOOOOOOOONG time!

To Krystal: Does your hubby ever pamper you? Heh heh...

Krystal: (very seductivly) Of coarse he does

Krystal then twirls her index finger on Fox's chest, and Fox getting the messege, starts stripping his clothes off--

Everyone except Fox and Krystal: STOP THAT!!!!

To Jake: Do you mind if I microwave your head?

Jake: NO!!!

JC: Do you ever wear your shades while indoors?

JC: Of coarse not, that's just plain silly!

To Wolf: Why do you rock?

Wolf: I have no idea!

To Fox/Falco: Who's bedroom is cleaner?

Fox: Mine!

Falco: Him

Everyone else: His!

To Fox: Has a distasteful word ever accidentally slipped from your mouth? If so, then did you feel bad, afterwards?

Fox: I think one time, and I regretted that!

To Wolf: It downright ticks me off when people portray you as a **, what are your thoughts?

Wolf: (cocks shotgun) I don't have a problem with thay!

To Leon: Do you, or have you, ever had a girlfriend?

Leon: Unfortunaltly, no, girls find my to creepy and weird.

To Panther: Do you like Oreos dipped in milk?

Panther: MILK!!! Where! That soft ymmy white liquid!

Wolf: PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT SPERM!!!

Panther: NO! MILK!!!!

Wolf: Ok, thank you!

To Krystal: How does that bracelet stay on your tail, without being on really tight?

Krystal: My fur!

To Falco: What kind of pizza do you like, if you even like pizza?

Pepperoni! Duh!

To Panther: Are you afraid of rocking chairs?

Panther: Nope!

Logan: Sorry for the short answers, did this during class, finished my work and well...see ya! 


	12. Episode 12

Logan: Huh? Oh 'sup guys! Yes, doing this during school time, luckly no work and I'm listening to music on the school's computer! So lets get started already!

Metallic Soul:

To Author: This is hilarious, what gave you the idea for creating this?

Director: BOREDOM!!!!! I SAY ITS BOREDOM!!!!!!!!

To Wolf: Even though your answers totally make no sense, you're still awesome!

Wolf: Thanks!

To Krystal: (whispers)...Bounty Hunter.

Krystal: Are you trying to make me leave?

To Krystal: That's the last time I'll mention it lol I'm a rebel.

Krystal: Ok!

To Krystal: Do you want a pancake?

Krystal: Sure! Wow 3 questions for me in a row!

To Jake: I'm serious, you really should start fighting back even when they gang up on you, I'm sure you could do some damage.

Jake: Well...I'm not much of a fighter....

To Falco: HA! I knew you weren't a total jerk, I WIN!

Falco: WHAT!!! I AM SO A JERK!!! Huh...Did I just call myself a jerk!?

To Everyone: What do you think of my story "Bright Skies Under Darkness"? Just curious.

Everyone: AWESOME!!!!

To Everyone: Hummachablahblah? Try to answer that.

Everyone: The heck!?

To Everyone: (** shotgun) So, now I must leave, and I'm extremely paranoid, so if anyone comes near me, I will shoot. Bye everyone! (trips as he is turning around, dropping the shotgun and it explodes for some odd reason) Uh...sorry?

Fox: I take it that M.S. must be clumsy! Hahahahahaha

shadow shinobi57:

To Katt: Don't listen to Hakkyou! I only put in the whole me and you thing for no reason! I like you as a friend only, yeesh! Same to all of you! ...And yes, Jake, same thing. BUT ONLY A FRIEND! On a side note, I'm gonna pull something out on hakkyou for burning me!!

Katt: Its alright!

Jake: AWW! I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!

Everyone except Jake: YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH THE VIEWER!!!! WE'LL GET BAD RATINGS!!!!!

To Logan/Jake: Wow...I think I have amnesia, cause I don't remember making a clone of Jake. You guys have any idea?

Logan: Oh yeah, Jake forced you to make a clone or he would knock you out and three days later you wake up without clothes on and Jake will have his arms around you, also naked, and will be snoozing! So you agreed to making a clone.

To Leon: Um, you're a little incorrect, I think. I think pigs DO have a small amount of fur, very small.

Leon: Oh well....

To Logan: I think you said something about being, like, 15-years old. That means you're in high school. Do you hate it as much as I do? The parts with the learning and the working and all that noise?

Logan: YES!!! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!!!! I'M SO STRESSED OUT WITH SCHOOL EVERYDAY! MUST SCHOOL START AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING!!!?

Silver Sentinel:

To Fox: how do you like having Alex for a brother?

Fox: He's been a good pup! I can't see him getting in trouble! Hahahahahahaha

To Alex: Same question as Fox

Alex: Fox is a good brother, he may be alot older than me but he's very kind to me!

To all the couples: what do you all usually do when you go out together? you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Fox and Krystal: We just go to a resturaunt.

Falco and Katt: Go to the park!

Slippy and Amanda: Just go swimming!

Wolf and Lucy: Go see a movie.

Panther and Miyu: Uhh...we don't want to say, lets say we make the bed creek every night!

Bill and Fay: We meet up with Fox and Krystal!

Arctic and Fara: Just hang out.

Logan and Miley: Just bump into Wolf and Lucy and see a movie.

JC and VC: Spy on Fox, and embarrass him sometimes, most of the time we'll just stay home!

Lc and DC: Just stay home.

Lupine and Vulpa: Visit Fox and Krystal.

To everyone: if you could change something about someone who and what would it be?

Everyone except Jake: Jake! Turn him stright!!!!

Jake: NO!!! AS A KID GIRLS ALWAYS REGECTED ME!!! AND THEY BULLY ME! THATS WHY I'M GAY!!!!

Logan: Woah!

To everyone: What were your childhood like? again you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Director: I'm sure its a bunch of "yeah, it was pretty good" or "terrible!" and the like!

KrzyKrn K.:

To Fox: Hey wassup homie G dawg?

Fox: Uhh...fine? (G dawg? Oh well...)

To Falco: Good day to you sir

Falco: Good day to you? (I would have settled for the "wassup homie G dawg question.)

To Krystal: Hey hot-stuff want to get in the car with me? you can invite Fox and how many others friends

Krystal: Ok! But not right now, I'm just going to bring everyone with me! Hope your car is big enough to fit us all!

To Fay: WUT UP!

Fay: 'Sup!

To Fara: Would you and Fox ever get back together?

Fara: Umm...no, we're just friends now and we like to keep it like that, besides Krys is my best friend and I don't want her to hate me, Arctic to divorse me and I'll live a horrible life!

To Fara: Do you EVER feel jealous AT ALL seeing Krystal rub up all against your former man?

Fara: Well...I just giggle sometimes, its just funny when Fox blushes!

To Krystal: I always wanted to touch your tail...Can I?

Krystal: Umm...sure why not?

KKK pets Krystal's tail

KKK: Its so soft!

Krystal: Thanks!

To Fox: I always wanted to touch YOUR tail...Can I?

Fox: Uhh...sure?

KKK pets Fox's tail

KKK: Its really soft!

Fox: Uhh...thanks?

To Falco: I always wanted to...PULL ALL YOUR FEATHERS OUT...CAN I?

Falco: NO!!!!!!!

KKK whimpers

To Bill: So what rank are you exactly??

Bill: I'm a general of the Husky and Bulldog squadrons!

To Wolf: PAPER AIRPLANES!

Wolf: ...Ok?

To Leon: Your life as an assassin in hte past on Venom, how was it?

Leon: Uhh...I dion't know...

To Leon: How many people did you torture/kill a day while you were an assassin on Venom?

Leon: *sighs* About 100 per day.

To Leon: Did you enjoy it?

Leon: At first I did, but after I quit Star Wolf, I felt bad, because those were innocent people I was killing and torturing!

To Leon: If you could choose anyone one of the cast members to torture, who would it be?

Leon: If I was still an assassin...Jake!

Jake: WHAT!!? WHY ME!!!!

Everyone except Jake: BECAUSE YOUR FREAKIN' GAY!!!

To Panther: Do you have random sexual urges?

Panther: Uhh...Yeah around Miyu, glad we got married so we can have sex without worry of going to hell!

To Panther: Why is it that you want Krystal so badly?

Panther: MIYU!!! I'M MARRIED TO MIYU!!!!!

To Krystal: If Panther rescued you from the crystal instead of Fox, do you think that you would fall in love with him?

Krystal: umm...sure?

Fox: HUH!?

To Krystal: What if Wolf was the one that rescued you?

Krystal: Same thing! I think I might have fallen in love with him!

Fox: WHAT!!!!?

To Katt: Why is your fur pink?

Katt: ITS MY FRAKIN' NATURAL COLOR!!!!

To Katt: Why does Slippy keep on staring at your **?

Katt: SLIPPY!!! YOU PERV!!!

To Slippy: Why do you keep on staring at Katt's **?

Slippy: I AM NOT!!!!!

To Leon: Why do YOU keep on staring at Jake's **?

Leon: IMPUDENT HUMAN!!!! I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!

To Logan: Why do YOU keep on staring at Krystal's **?

Logan: I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

And the final question to top it off...

To Krystal: While you were bounty hunting why did you choose the name Kursed?  
Lol

Krystal: YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU NOW!!!!!

KKK: Eep!

KKK runs away from Krystal.

Krystal: GOOD RIDENCE!!! That sure did freak him out!

Everybody starts laughing

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Did you say McCloud Maranara? What do you do, cut off your arm, and marinate it?

Fox: NO WAY!!!! Its just marinara sauce with a few added spices!!!!

To Slippy: Yeah, that tells me a lot. Would you mind being more specific?

Slippy: FOR 26 YEARS!!!!

To Krystal: I guess I have my answer... Also, do YOU cook?

Krystal: Yeah! Sometime Fox and I have a little fun and have a competition!

To Jake: Do you mean 'NO' as in, you don't mind me microwaving your head?

Jake: NO DON'T YOU DARE STICK MY HEAD IN A MICROWAVE!!!!!

To JC: Why did you freak at me, in response to a simple question?

JC: Huh? N-No I didn't shout at you! Sorry.

To Wolf: Why do people assume you're old, because of your gray fur, when it's obviously it's natural color?

Wolf: PEOPLE THOUGHT I WAS OLD!!!? ITS MY NATURAL FUR COLR DANG IT!!!!

To Fox: You don't shake yourself dry when you get wet, do you?

Fox: Those who have fur still do that! Hahahahahahaha!!!

To Falco: What do you think when you see other people eating chicken, or any other birds?

Falco: Kinda disturbed, but I am a meat eating kind of bird, so I kinda eat chicken sometimes! And I forget that I'm eating a bird! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF USING ME AS A TURKEY ON THANKSGIVING!!!

To Bill: How's your day been?

Bill: Prett dang good, kid!

To Wolf: Not to accuse you of being Homosexual, but, as far as I know, we haven't seen you hitting on, or being with any girls, in the games. How can be sure you are straight?

Wolf: uhh...I don't know, darn those stupid game makers!!! Everyone knows I'm in love with Lucy! (And I'm married with her too!)

To Leon: If the girls think that about you, they don't deserve you, correct?

Leon: Yeah!

To Panther: You don't care for Oreos, but you like milk?

Panther: N-No, I like the Oreos too but I loves me some milk!

To Krystal: So, whenever you get wet, your bracelet falls off your tail?

Krystal: Umm...I haven't worn them in a long time!

To Slippy: Isn't being a nerd a fair price to pay for also being a great mechanic?

Slippy: IT SURE HAS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Panther: Are you afraid of anything? Aside from Jake, that be...

Panther: I don't wanna become an emo!!!!!

PokeBlue:

To Falco: Ok so you didn't like your academy years. At least you had Katt there, did that help with going through the academy?

Falco: Yeah, but I just wanted to be friends with her, but she thought of me as a boyfriend!

To Katt: Did you know ahead of time that Falco was going to be your academy-mate?

Katt: Yep!

To Slippy: Did you lend a hand in the GreatFox 2's construction?

Slippy: I sure did!

To Fox and Krystal: You two seem more friskier than I would've taken you for, why is that? (You two almost had sex on set like twice)

Fox and Krystal: Because we get turned on alot by each other!

To Krystal: This is to help level the playing field between you and Fox. Ok so Fox has thought of you nude at times, would say you have also had your fantasies of him as well at times?

Krystal: I guess I can't lie to that now can I? Yep I had my wet fantasies! Like me giving him a blowjob and--

Everyone except Fox and Krystal: PLEASE DON'T CONTINUE WITH THAT!!!!

To Krystal: I do apologize if I crossed any personal boundaries by asking that question.

Krystal: It no problem, I just wanted to get them off my chest!

To Logan: No I haven't played stepmania. Though I'm interested in trying, know where I could find the system for it?

Logan: There's a website called and you can download it from there, but the free one doesn't come with any songs, so you have to upload your own songs and upload characters, skins and the like!

To Lesley, Leanne, Chopper, and Sion: No offense, but I didn't know you four were here. But I'll ask two question anyway. When did you four show up? and how long have you four been here on the show?

Lesley: Well...We're for London, and Leanne and I always chats with Logan! But he may or may not be on all the time! So when he went for a vacation to London, we met up and he wanted us to join Star Fox, so we did!

To Fox and Krystal: I almost forgot, congrads you two on getting your ninth child. When did that happen anyway? I mean the birth.

Fox and Krystal: Well...If you read the last chapter of Star Fox Return before it was taken off, then our child was already 8 years old, because it was 8 years after the 12th chapter!

To Fox and Krystal: Here (tosses a stuffed bear to them), I'm sure Rachel will find better use for it now than I will, given my current age.

Fox and Krystal: Thank you! Rachel will love it!

Timid Vulpine:

From Timid to Krystal and Fox: What are your kids names, and how old are they?

Fox: Marcus, 12 years

Krystal: Silver, 13 years, adopted

Fox: James II, Vixy II, Lupine II, and Vulpa II, 6 years old, quaduplets

Krystal: Jason, 13 years old, clone of Fox

Fox: Mellissa, 3 years old

Krystal: And Rachel, 7 months old!

From Jenna to Jake: If I said my elder brother was gay, what would you like more: his phone number or a book of pictures of him naked?

Jake: AWWW! Do I have to choose one!!? I want them both!

From Timid to all carnivores: How do you like your steak?

Everyone except Slippy, Leon, Lucy, Carly, and Peppy: Heck yeah!

From Jenna to Fox and Krystal: What is the WEIRDEST thing you 2 have done to each other whilst making love?

Fox and Krystal: uhh...just regular doggie style!

Fox: With a little passionate kiss on the neck and breast!

From Timid to Krystal: Why are those bands in your tail... THERE?

Krystal: There an accessory from Cerinia!

From Jenna to all parents: Have your kids ever walked in on you having sex?

Parents: No.

From Timid to Jenna: Nice going, miss "I like to creep innocent children out! Oi vie!"

Everyone: ?

And finally Hakkyou000:

To Fox: Can you do a wall run? Erm...Run to a wall then jump and run along it? If you've played Prince of Persia or know what it is, you'll understand.

Fox: Yeah! Though I haven't done that in a long time!

To Krystal:...Of...Course...Not...Why would I do that? I have no reason to.

Krystal: Ok good! By the way the tea was great!

To Slippy: I wouldn't do that- I've set up an entire system of dynamite all over your nervous system- if you so much as look at me the wrong way now, I'll make every part of you explode.

Slippy: Your bluffing!

To Wolf: Hm, I see what you mean...But you didn't answer the other part- have you, or have you not tackled someone with the shoulder pads on?

Wolf: Sometimes!

To Falco: No, it's make-up. You know why? Because I gave Fox twenty dollars to video tape that...And I had his mind wiped.

Falco: YOUR BLUFFING!!!!

To Katt: Enjoying the chocolate bars? They're made fresh with AIDS! :D

Katt: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

To Leon: You have cool markings around your eyes- same as Falco, maybe?

Leon: NO I DON'T!

To Katt: Not really. They're AIDS free.

Katt: YOU MADE ME SCREAM FOR NOTHING!!!!

To Bill: Hm...I don't really like Texas.

Bill and Logan: WE'LL KILL YOU!!!

To the people who asked why they didn't get any questions: And who are you all again? I've never heard of you. EVER.

Leanne: Lesley, Leanne, Sion, and Chopper!

To Fay: I have a friend called Faye. Well...She isn't a dog, I guess that's a big difference...

Fay: Obviously!

To Peppy: Have YOU done a barrel roll lately? Recent studies show that most men over the age of OLD should be doing more barrel rolls! It is essential for them to do barrel rolls because it releases more pecothyranticyn into the bloodstream. :)

Peppy: Yes I have!

To Logan: You can't seriously be thinking of totally re-doing that story, can you? Unless you have it in your documents.

Logan: My dad did a cleanup on his laptops hard drive, so all my stories except the new ones don't exist anymore, 'cept for here!

To Krystal: Why are you and Fox always being so horny? You'd think that after 9 CHILDREN you'd lay off a bit...Oh, yeah, I HATE KIDS.

Krystal: Uhh...I don't know why!

To Wolf: I bet Vincent is a better shot than you and Fox combined. If you don't know who Vincent is (I'm talking to you, director/author person!) Then you ultimately and completely fail at life...I'm under the impression that you might go on wikipedia if you don't know...

Wolf: I know from Final Fantasy 7!

To Slippy: Oh, yeah, and throwing explosives is kinda my thing, if you hadn't noticed. SO BUGGER OFF YOU SLIMY FOUL BABBLING ASTONISHINGLY DIM PRAT!

Slippy: Oops! Sorry for stealing it!

To Jake: You know, I probably would take interest in you...But you're a man **. And that's not cool.

Jake: Your gay too?! Come on! Lets go out sometimes!

To All: WHY ARE YOU ALL SO SCIENCE DARN RELIGIOUS?!?!? :D Get the joke? Get it? Get it? what ever, I try.

Everyone: No!

Logan: AHH 3 MINUTES OF CLASS LEFT!!! 


	13. Episode 13

Logan: *wakes up from sleep* Oh hey guys! Didn't know we were on! So lets get started!

Director: FInally!!!!

Metallic Soul:

To Fox: ...bawlz

Fox: ?

To Krystal: ...boobz

Krystal: O...k?

To Falco: HAHAHAHAHA I TRICKED YOU!

Falco: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!

To Slippy: ...nerd

Slippy: SHUT UP!!!!

To Panther: Why are you looking at Krystal with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Panther: I'M NOT LIKE THAT WITH KRYSTAL!!! ONLY WITH MIYU!!!!!

To Wolf: Why are you looking at Leon with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Wolf: STOP THAT!!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!!

To Jake: Why are you looking at every guy with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Jake: Because I do want some!

Guys: FREAK!!!! We're going to let you off with a warning! Next time you'll get beaten up!

To Logan: Why are you looking at Krystal, Katt, and Fara with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Logan: WHAT!!!? I AM NOT A PERV!!!

To Krystal: Why are you letting them look at you with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Krystal: They just said their not! And I read their thoughts! They didn't!!!

To Katt: I HATE PINK!

Katt: THEN DON'T TALK TO ME! ALL OF MY FANS HATED MY NEW FUR COLOR!!!!

To Slippy: Why are you looking at me with that "I hate you" face?

Slippy: Because I do! Your mean!!!!

To Krystal: HAHAHAHAHAHA I LIED MS. BOUNTY HUNTER!

Krystal: STOP CALLING ME A BOUNTY HUNTER!!!!!!

To Katt: Were you ever a bounty hunter?

Katt: No.

To Leon: YOU LIE!

Leon: ABOUT WHAT!!!!!?

To Fara: Hooblyjooblybop?

Fara: WHAT!!?

To Everyone: FRINGLE FRABBLE POP!

Everyone: WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING IN GIBBERISH!!!!?

To Krystal: So...are you going to hunt the bounty on my head?

Krystal: Heh...I would now, but I'm no bounty hunter but I put a price on your head! 10 ZILLION CREDITS!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Krystal: Oh, and that pancake I gave you had one of Falco's feathers in it.

Krystal: *gags* EEW!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!

Falco: For crying out lound! Its just a feather...HEY!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR PULLING ONE OF MY FEATHERS OUT!!!!

To Krystal: No I'm kidding, it's just a regular pancake.

Krystal: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

To Krystal: Sorry for picking on you so much, it's just so easy!

Krystal: Why do you always hurt my feelings!!? I'm very emotional!!!

To Jake: PUNCH FOX IN THE FACE NOW!

Jake: WHAT!!? AND RUIN FOX'S PRETTY FACE!!!?

Fox: Oh gosh! That is just disturbing!

To Fox: Why are you looking at Jake with that "I want to have sex with you" face?

Fox: I'm not, but I know you are! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Wolf: Can I touch your tail?

Wolf: Uhh...Why!?

MS: Because I wanna see if its soft!

Wolf: *sighs* Fine!

MS feels Wolf's tail

MS: I love it! Its so soft!!!

To Fox: What would you do if I planted a bomb in your neural system and said it would explode if you and Krystal had sex one more time?

Fox: You didn't say it'll explode if I kill you!

To Jake: Quit looking at Hakkyou like that! It's scaring me.

Jake: I want some of him!

Mark: Oh gosh! Someone kill me for being a gaytard's friend!!!? (Not really)

KKK:

To everyone: What would you do if I turned into a zombie and started rampaging Corneria city by infecting all those near me who, in return, start infecting all those around them and so on and so forth.

Everyone: We'll get the rocket launchers ready.

To Krystal: I think your fur is the awesome-ist color ever...thats why I like you, your blue fur caught my attention. If you didn't know I have blue Nike shoes, blue Jordan shorts with white stripes going down the sides and a white and blue Nike shirt. And other blue colored clothes. Yes my fav. color is blue...and white...and red.

Krystal: Aww thanks!

To Fox: If you could relive your life again...would you?

Fox: NO!!!

To Leon: Why are you staring my MY **?

Leon: IMPUDENT HUMAN!!! I'M NOT GAY! YOU ARE!

To Logan: What do you mean "you're not like that?" So you're gay? or is it that Krystal ain't good enough for you? (Lol)

Logan: Like I said, I'm not a perv! That's what I freakin' mean!!!

To Wolf: PAPER AIRPLANES! (throws a bunch of paper airplanes at Wolf)

Wolf: AHHH! You gotta be kinding me right? I was lashed, my eye wasn't poked out by a paper airplane.

To Panther: What would you do if I walked in on you while you were making love to Miyu?

Panther: Let's see, I'll blush, put my clothes on, we walk out of my room, I grab a knife, and do you wanna know what I'll use the knife for? (AND NO IT'S NOT SEXUALLY RELATED!!!)

To Peppy: Just exactly how old are you anyways? 70? 80? 100?

Peppy: !!! I'M 65!!!!

To Wolf: Who came up with the whole spikes on the space suit idea for your team?

Wolf: I don't know...

To Wolf: Why don't YOU have a cool giant ship like the GreatFox?

Wolf: Well...I live in the Great Fox now when ever we have a mission.

To Everyone: Can we ALL go to white waters? LETS HAVE SOME FUN!

Everyone: ALRIGHT LETS GO! After the show!

To everyone: Or how about Six Flags?

Everyone: Hmm...so hard to decide.

To everyone: Lets party!

Everyone: Alright!

The party lats for 30 minutes!

Fox: That was some party!

To Slippy: you can stay home and work no your anti-gravity thingy-mabob...while we party!

Slippy: To late! I was already finished with it and yes I did party!

To Fay: HI!

Fay: Umm...Hi!

Miyu: Whats up!

To Krystal: Whats your favorite food?

Krystal: Well...I did like Fox's Marinara sauce on my pasta! Its really good!

Logan: AWW!!! WHY TALK ABOUT FOOD!!? I'M STARVING!!!

To Fox: Whats YOUR favorite food?

Fox: Hmm...Krystal's Angel cake was awesome!

To Falco: I'm eating some KFC right now...want some? its deep fried?

Falco: ALRIGHT!

Silver Sentinel:

To all the couples: just wondering where did all of you get married?

Fox and Krystal: The church on Earth

Falco and Katt: The chapel in Corneria

Slippy and Amanda: The beach in Aquas

Wolf and Lucy: The chapel in Corneria

Panther and Miyu: Same!

Bill and Fay: At Katina! There was a chapel in the outpost

Arctic and Fara: Corneria chapel

To Panther: before you ever met Miyu why were you attracted to Krystal?

Panther: Because I found her very sexy!

To Peppy: was it hard when you had to take care of Fox?

Peppy: Yeah, after Wolf betrayed Fox, he was in a deep depression, losing family is one thing, but being betrayed by family is another.

To everyone: has anyone of you ever played pranks on each other?

Everyone except Falco and Logan: Well Falco and Logan always pranks Slippy!

To all the couples: what made you all get close and love each other?

Fox and Krystal: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Falco and Katt: We've been there for each other, and we became lovers

Slippy and Amanda: We were right for each other!

Wolf and Lucy: Love at first sight!

Panther and Miyu: We went out a few times.

Arctic and Fara: We met and we had similarites! Like we had the same likes, we were both broken up with our former lovers and thats how it all ended up!

ss57:

To Fox: Do you read/watch Fullmetal Alchemist? If so, who would you rather be like: Ed, having your right arm and left leg gone and having to wear auto-mail, or Al, a soul trapped in a suit of armor and unable to feel anything while at the same time being incredibly strong.

Fox: Uhh...no

To Krystal: What is the nastiest thing Fox has ever done to you? If you don't wanna answer that because it's too personal, what is the nastiest thing Fox does around you? The second one isn't sexual.

Krystal: Uhh...Its best not to say!

To Logan: Since there are numerous couples here, are you in one with someone here? If so, who?

Logan: ...MY GOSH!!! NOBODY THINKS THAT ME AND MILEY MAKES THE PERFECT COUPLE!!!? SHE'S A GREAT WOLF I CAN TELL YOU THAT!

Miley: Oh Logan! I love you too! Even though its weird for a furry like me to date a human like you!

To Everyone: (Takes a deep breath) Itch'n'sniff.

Everyone: ...

To Everyone: It's a word my friend made up. It's supposed to make you laugh the first time you hear it guaranteed.

Everyone: Oh!

To Fox and Krystal: Whoa. Nine kids? You really get it on a lot, don't you? And from figuring, it must not get stale, huh?

Fox and Krystal: Nope!

To Lesley, Leanne, Sion, and Chopper: Can I be the one to say sorry for everyone not asking questions to you? They should be apologizing, but I'm in a good mood today...which is kinda rare. But seriously, I'll remind myself to ask you questions more.

Lesley: Thank you for apologizing!

Leanne: Yeah thanks dude!

Sion: Yeah thanks!

Chopper: Heh...thanks! I'll be sure to add you on my 'don't kill' list!

To Panther: Did you ever worry about Miyu being allergic to roses when you met her? Ya know, you being fixated with roses.

Miyu: I'm not allergic to flowers!

To Jake: I'll smack you in the duodenum if you ask another guy to have sex with you...but I might give you 20 bucks if you ask a girl instead. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jake: *gulp* (Must get 20 bucks!!! But I don't want sex with girls! I want sex with guys!!!!!! *groans internally*)

To Wolf: Which do you think is creepier: Emos or those guys who are so obsessed with poetry that they look deeper than necessary and always snap when listening to poetry at a poetry bar/club/joint?

Wolf: Emos! THEY CUT THEIR WRISTS!!!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Oh, okay, no offense meant... Did you create that recipe, or was it inherited?

Fox; Inherited by my father, who inherited from his father, and so forth!

To Slippy: Much better, thank you. So, what made you want to become a mechanic/technician?

Slippy: Well...My dad taught me how to become one!

To Krystal/Fox: So, if the team runs out of Rations, it isn't the end of the world?

Fox and Krystal: Yes!!!! NO FOOD!!!!

To Jake: Great, first JC snapped at me, and now you're giving me grief... why am I the enemy here?

Jake: The sexy JC snapped at you? Since when?

JC: Ya, I'm wondering, since when? Not angry ok?

To JC: SURE you didn't, I got my eye on you, sonny.

JC: Right...

To Wolf: I KNOW, RIGHT!? *sigh* Some people make such retarded assumptions. Would that have been a way to describe you, back in your... dark days?

Wolf: Uhh...no

To Fox: Haha. Krystal wants to watch you shower? She has to stay around 'till you're done, so you can spray her with water when you shake yourself dry, ho ho ho ho! *clears throat* Anyway, that would mean she, along with many others, would do that as well, right?

Fox: Yep! Your correct!

To Falco: Say, you just gave me a terrific idea! Oh, wait... you told me not to do that, nevermind. How's the Harley doin', eh?

Falco: Yeah...It was destroyed so I had to get a new Harley.

To Bill: Yeah? What made it good, or what is making it good?

Bill: Hmm...Lets see, I made love with Fay, work was good, no missions and I got to have sex with Fay again! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Wolf: Exactly, and I actually don't really blame the makers of the games for it; I blame all those sick-minded freaks out there, who are able to manipulate whatever they see, and make it, yeah... You're straighter than an arrow, yes?

Wolf: Exactly! Especially the whole Fox/me and me/Panther pairings, WHY THE HECH WOULD I WANT SEX WITH MY ONW COUSIN!!!? And why would I want sex with my best friend!!?

To Leon: Also, quite frankly, if they don't want you, you don't want them, in most cases?

Leon: Yep! Its sad really, I hope I'll find a good girl!

To Panther: Ah, I understand. Are you a sucker for balls of yarn?

Panther: BALLS OF YARN!!! WHERE, WHERE, MUST...PLAY...WITH...YARN!!!!! MEOW!!!!

To Krystal: You don't like them?

Krystal: No, no, I like them! Its just well...I guess I must have lost them somewhere!

Fox: Hey guess what I found today!?

Krystal: Hmm...

Fox shows Krystal the bracelets

Krystal: There here! FOX THANK YOU!!!

To Slippy: And, being a nerd would benefit you in your work, wouldn't it?

Slippy: Yep! And please don't call me a nerd, its kind of offensive to me.

To Panther: Emo? Why would you fear that? Is it because you're black? Although, I thought you were dark, dark purple...

Panther: I just don't want to cut my wrists ok!

Adam:

To Fox: ...Fox, haven't you noticed that Krystal has been sort of... Mean, lately?

Fox: Well...no, not really, like she says, she's very emotional!

To Slippy: Slippy. Make everyone love you by making Jake ungay using science.

Slippy: THAT I'LL DO!!! (But it may take a few episodes long.)

To Jake: Jake, no one could be as flamingly homosexual as you. Why do you continue living such a pitiful life of torment? NO ONE LIKES YOU. Give it up, get a girlfriend, or kill yourself.

Jake: I know I'll find a guy!

Mark: If I don't get Krystal to kiss me once...*sighs heavily* I'll turn gay.

Jake: You would!? THANK YOU MARKIE!!!

Mark: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!

To Krystal: I`ve always found you to be a perfect couple, you and Fox. Would you mind not speaking of past relationships, and give Fox credit for being the wonderful person he is?

Krystal: Umm...Charles but he tried to kill my family after I broke up with him all because he wasn't a good guy!

To Wolf: Wolf, dare you to sit on your shoulderpads.

Wolf: This isn't a truth or dare thing...

Everyone except Wolf: DO THE DARE! DO THE DARE! DO THE DARE!

Wolf: ALRIGHT ALRADY!!! *gulps*

Wolf sits on his spiked shoulder pads

Wolf: AIIIIIIEEEEE!!! *whimpers like a wolf pup*

To everyone: Mind not acting so steriotypically Christian? It's rather idotic when someone cracks a Jesus joke, and everyone starts mentioning 'Hell', or such

Everyone except Jake: Uhh...let us think...no.

To Falco: Hey Falco, guess what?

FALCON... PUNCH!

Falco: FALCON...KICK!!!

To Krystal : I'm sorry, Krystal, but did you used to be a bounty hunter? You always get mad when someone asks...

Krystal: No.

To Everyone: ...I wish you all a fair trip... *dissapears*

Everyone: He dissapeared....

Hakkyou000:

To Fox: If you could, would you stab in the back?

Fox: Uhh...I don't know.

To Krystal: So...Not a bounty hunter? ever considered it? I bet you actually are and are just lying to keep it hidden...

Krystal: Nope never considered it! And NO I'M NOT REALLY A BOUNTY HUNTER!!!

To Katt: Yeah, I'll do that sometimes...

katt: Don't scare me, scare the crap outta Jake. PLEASE!!!!

To Logan: Wait wait wait- you said To Logan: Why do YOU keep on staring at Krystal's **? Logan: I AM NOT LIKE THAT!" Does that mean what I think it means? Are you gay too?! I would say don't take offense if you're not, but that would be shooting myself. With a potato.

Logan: NO I'M NOT GAY, AND I'M NOT A PERV EITHER

To Jake:Hm...I suppose I could...Alright- where though?

Jake: Awesome! Thers a gay stip club we can bang in their bedrooms, or maybe we could have a 3 some!

To Wolf: SO COOL!

Wolf: Uhh...Yeah.

To Leon: Don't worry- you're way cooler than Falco, it was but a tiny jest. Lol, Shakespeare...Ish.

Leon: Ummm...Thanks.

To Bill: You know, must people portray you as a horny sonuvab****- is that true?

Bill: HECK NO!!!

To Bill/Logan: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING ** IF YOU'LL TRY AND KILL ME- it'd be pointless, I meant I wouldn't like to live there- too warm for my standards.

Bill and Logan: WE'LL GET YOU FOR MESSING WITH TEXAS!!!

To Fay: Wow, how cynical.

Fay: O...k?

To Slippy: I laughed at a video of a woman and her two daughters getting ran over by a car- you think I'd mind watching someone I hate explode everywhere? No bluff here.

Slippy: ...GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!

To Wolf: If you could, would you get an extremely bad-** gun like Vincent's? Fun fact- he calls it Cerberus. Just wanted to say.

Wolf: Heck yeah!

To Fox:Are you afraid to die?

Fox: Uhh...niot sure really.

To Amanda: Just because you've been shunned for a while.

Amanda: Ok thanks...I guess.

To Lucy: Does your father really do his barrel rolls?

Lucy: Yes!

To Falco: Give me proof that I'm bluffing- come on, show it!

Falco: You don't have a videotape, and I'll let you pull my eye feather out, look!

Hakkyou pulls a feather from around Falco's eye

HY000: Your right!

To Logan: Do you really find school troubling? I mean, homework is a drag, but I have fun there- don't you have people to hang out with?

Logan: I have some...weird friends but yeah so stressed out!

To Jake: Oh really? That's what made you gay? I dated two different girls and found I didn't like it at al...

Jake: Yeah! Glad to know I'm not the only one!

Logabn: GOTTA GO!!! 


	14. Episode 14

Logan: What up guys!We got some new and weird questions that needs to be answered! ANSWERED I TELLS YOU!!!

shadow shinobi57:

To Krystal: I was about to just say bounty hunter for no reason, but no...I have a better idea. Let me beat the crap out of all anyone who calls you a bounty hunter. Please?

Krystal: Sure go ahead!

To Falco: Why did you put BACON IN THE SOAP?!

Falco: HUH???

To Slippy: HURRY UP WITH THE UNGAYINIZER FOR JAKE!! HE'S HUNTING ME DOWN!!

Slippy: IT COULD TAKE AWHILE!!! Huh?

Crashes and and explosion happens

Slippy: What the?

Slippy finds Jake trying to strip all of Fox's clothes off

Fox: SLIPPY!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!

To Bill: Have you ever found yourself totally pigging out on chili and making your friends run because of...well, you know. COUGHbodilyfunctionsCOUGH

Bill: NO WAY!!!!!

To Logan: Where's the cookie jar? (no answer. He punches a hole in the wall) WHERE'S THE COOKIE JAR!?!?!?!?!

Logan: Uhh...RIGHT THERE!!!

Logan points into the kitchen

ss57 rushes to the kitchen and scarfes down the whole jar

To Falco: There's still BACON IN THE SOAP!

Falco: WELL WHY DON'T YOU EAT IT THEN!!!!

To Krystal: Since you can speak dino language, I have something to tell you. Ahem... Fox neict cabo ke fcen oei uvkoh kxo jxen.

Krystal: I'll wait for him then! Too those who don't know it mean..."Fox would like to plow you after the show!"

To everyone: Who wants apple butter? Any takers?

Everyone: WHAT THE HECK!!!?

To Panther: Your face is shallow and pedantic. Hmm...I'm hungry. Where's that bacon soap?

Panther: Random....

To Everyone: Thanksgiving's coming up...Any plans?

Fox: We decided to just stay home...I think Logan said we might go to his grandmother house, well maybe...

To everyone: Christmas isn't too far away either...Any plans?

Krystal: Stay home, invite friends and the like!

Metallic Soul:

To Krystal: YOU HAVE BOOBIES!

Krystal: Yeah...I know.

To Fox: I am not gay so HA!

Fox: I'M NOT GAY EITHER!!!!!! DON'T BELIEVE THOSE SUCKISH FOX/FALCO OR WOLF PAIRING FICS!!!!

To Fox: *smirks* True, I didn't say that the bomb would explode if you killed me, but that doesn't mean it won't.

Fox: I just got it surgically removed! Same with Slippy, so we wouldn't explode!

Slippy: HO TAKE THAT HAKKYOU000!!!!

To Fox: And besides, how could you kill me? I am a soul, that is metallic, you can't kill the Metallic Soul.

Fox: DANG!

To Leon: YOU LIE AGAIN!

Leon: Right...

To Katt: YOU HAVE PINK BOOBIES!

Katt: UGG! WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME NAKED!!!?

Slaps Metallic Soul

To Everyone: FIGGLE FARGLE BLOOP!

Everyone: MORE WEIRD GIBBERISH!!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP IT BURNS!!!!!!!

To Slippy: How am I mean?

Slippy: YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE KEEP CALLING ME A NERD!!! I'D RATHER BE CALLED AN OTAKU!!!

To Krystal: Sorry for hurting your feelings, now please take the bounty off my head?

Krystal: Its been off since...ever! HAHAHAHA!!! I just like to scare you!

To Logan: So you're not gay, and you're not a perv...so you're bisexual?

Logan: NO I'M STRAIGHT!!!! MY GIRLFRIEND IS MILEY LUPPELLE!!! MILEY...LUPPELLE!!!!!!!!!

To Guys: You know, Jake is still looking at you with that "I want to have sex with you" face.

The guys then beat the poor defenseless grey fox up, well...he had a crowbar and knocked Slippy down, on accident...

To Girls: ALL OF YOU HAVE BOOBIES!

The girls repeatedly beats Metallic Soul up

To Jake: Okay then...PUNCH WOLF IN THE FACE!

Jake: (still injured) No way, he's got a pretty face too!

Wolf: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP!!!!?

To Falco, Krystal, Fox, Slippy: Why do I get the feeling that you all want to kill me? And if so, why do you want to kill me?

Falco, Krystal, Fox, and Slippy: Because you always insult us in weird ways!

To Peppy: lol you're an old fart.

Fox and Krystal: LIKE THAT!!!!!!

Peppy: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT METALLIC SOUL!!!

To Everyone: This one time I forgot something that I remembered to forget that I remembered three times in a row.

Everyone: O...k?

To Krystal: Okay, you're not a bounty hunter.

Krystal: Thank you!

To Krystal: YOU'RE A BOUNTY HUNTRESS!

Krystal: ...

Steel Scale:

To Fox: If you could play the part of any one of the main character from one of the following movies/games/books/etc, which would it be?

Jason Bourne from the Bourn identity/Conspiracy/Ultimatum? (their a series)

Solid Snake from Metal Gear

The Point Man from F.E.A.R

Cloud from FF7

The Master Chief from Halo

And...um...James Bond? I ran out of ideas.

Fox: Snake!

To Krystal: If you could sentence Jake to be the victim in any one of the following movies, which would it be?

Scream 1, 2, or 3

Saw 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5

The Descent

Dawn of the Dead

or The Grudge 1 or 2

Krystal: DAWN OF THE DEAD!!! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM IN A LOCKED ROOM, NO WEAPONS WITH 20 ZOMBIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

To Falco: Before you and Kat hooked back up, and after Fox saved Krystal, were you slightly jealous that Fox had a girl friend?

Falco: Duhh!

To Wolf: Do you feel that the weird voice you had in SF64 made you sound...weird? No offense, and the new voice makes you sound cool.

Wolf: Yeah, I was never british so why the heck did they give me a british accent in the 1st place!?

To Panther: Um...ok, out of the following weapons, which would you use to kill the person you hate the most? A chain saw? A flame thrower? Or...nitroglycerin! (sp?) Incase of the small chance that you don't know what that last one is, let's just say...it's a liquid, and if it is dropped, whatever it hits goes 'boom'. (insert maniacal laughter, and suddenly stops) Uh...you didn't hear me laugh maniacally.

Panther: FLAME THROWER!!!!!

To Slippy: How would your life be if you and Amanda hadn't gotten together?

Slippy: I'LL BE DEPRESSED FOR ETERNITY!!!

To Amanda: Same question as Slippy.

Amanda: Uhh...I really don't know.

To Leon: If you could have a role in any other TV show, game, movie, etc, what would it be and who would you be in it?

Leon: Hmm...I don't know, I can't believe I have to answer another one of these questions!

To Jake: ...the call is coming from inside the house...(laughs evilly)

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Silver Sentinel:

To Fox, Falco, and Slippy: how did the three become friends?

Fox, Falco, and Slippy: Well...The acadamy!

To Fox and Krystal: do your children show signs that they take after you two? you know skills, or powers.

Krystal: Lets see, Marcus, Lupine II and Vulpa II are telepathic like me.

Fox: And Marcus, Silver, Jason, James II, Vixy II, and Bella have good leadership skills

To Peppy: how did you and James become friends?

Peppy: We lived in the same neighborhood in Corneria. We became fast friends

To JC and VC: how did you two meet?

JC: Well, the originals were childhood friends.

PokeBlue:

To everyone: I hope it's no problem to guys I'm still using a female avatar.

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

To director: How do you manage to update so quickly? I just found out a new episode was added just yesterday, and now there's another one!

Director: I forgot to add a new chapter and uploaded 2 chapters in one day, amazing huh? (The whole amazing huh part was part of my lines in Judgement House I had in my church, scene 5, the Pizza Shack scene, I was playing as Z, weird name)

To Jake: Two girls were mean to you? That's the answer I wanted, not 'I was born gay', but why turn gay for something like that?

Jake: Uhh...I don't know...

To Jake: If I were to hug you, while I'm in my female avatar state, what would you do? Hug me back or freak out?

Jake: Well...Your a male in real life so, sure hug away!

To Fox and Krystal: I meant without taking the 'Star Fox Return' timeline into the equation. By how you two answered back in Episode 7, Krystal was still expecting. Mind giving me her age at this moment?

Fox: Hmm...Man its been so long uhh...29, I think.

To Fox and Krystal: Having so many kids, did any of your genetic children gain anything from you physically? Like some are telepaths like their mother, or some are natural fighters like their father?

Fox: Well...read what we just said and you'll know!

To Krystal: Do you have telekinetic powers? (I.e. ability to move object with your mind)

Krystal: Nope, sorry, thats my friend Akira's ability.

To Wolf and Lucy: Does it feel weird that out of all the couples here you two are possibly the two most opposite from each other? (i.e. Lucy is portrayed to the perfect example of innocence, and Wolf is well a bad***)

Wolf: Its awkward, but I'm a good guy now!

To Wolf and Lucy: Did you two ever have any doubts if your relationship would work when you two were still dating?

Lucy: Uhh...Well, I'll just say True Love Conquers all!

To Slippy: Don't worry if anyone calls you a 'nerd'. My mother tells me in the future, those we called nerds, will be called...'Boss'. HAHAHA!

Slippy: Call me an Otaku! Its more cooler!

To all married men: This is probably none of my business, but how was your bachelor parties before you guys got hitched? Did anything interesting happen?

The guys: Uhh...nothing really.

To all married women: Same two questions, except not the bachelor part, it should be bachorette party.

The girls: Uhh...same!

Past Masta:

To Fox: Right, right, so it's had many years to be perfected, and whatnot?

Fox: Yep! Thanks to dad!

To Peppy: You didn't invent the barrel-roll, did you?

Peppy; Nope!

To Slippy: And of course, you like it, too?

Slippy: Of coarse!

To Everyone: Would anyone here happen to play any instruments (musical, obv.)?

Fox: Well, I play guitar

Falco: Bass

Krystal: I'm a good singer

Logan: Drums! Got the beat in me! HAHAHAHAHAHA...Uhh...err...Why do I even try

Fara: Singer

Lucy: Umm...I love to sing!

Wolf: I'm a good pianist!

Panther: The guitar!

To Fox/Krystal: No, I mean, since you guys can cook, you wouldn't starve...

Fox: Thats true.

To Jake: Do you have to include your personal gay perceptions of people, when you refer to them?

Jake: Nope!

To JC: I'm just messin' with you, dude! Man, you need to chill. Anyway, do you want this pickle?

JC: Ok thanks!

To Wolf: ... I was asking if you used to be the kind of guy to make assumptions.

Wolf: Uhh...I guess you noticed!

To Fox: Huh, that's an interesting... fact. Do you slobber a lot, too?

Fox: Uhh...why would you want to know that?

To Falco: Ah, that would suck. Do you have biker-wear, and stuff?

Falco: Yup! I dressed up as a biker for Halloween!

Director: Uh-oh, the Halloween fic, well...I'll try to make it maybe late 2009!

To Bill: That does sound like a good Fay-er... day. O.o Have you ever been called William?

Bill: Heck yeah I have!

To Wolf: I dunno, why WOULD you want to have sex with your cousin, and best friend? I makes no sense to me. You know what? Sure, you shrieked when you sat on your spiky shoulder pads, but, a gay guy probably wouldn't even go through with the dare, thus proving you're straight, right?

Wolf: Yep! I really hate those Me/Fox and Me/Panther fics there just...*shivers*

To Leon: I hope you find a good girl, too. I'm sure you'd prefer leaving the housework to someone else, eh? Hah!

Leon: Sure, why not.

To Panther: I seem to have discovered the cat's me-ow. ^_^ What do you think of the Pink Panther?

Panther: Uhh...no idea, seen it but...

To Krystal: Ah, they've been recovered, wonderful!

Krystal: Yeah! Thank you!

To Slippy: Oh, sorry. What word should I use instead?

Slippy: *sighs* OTAKU!!!

To Panther: Yeah, I don't want you to cut your wrists, either. Are you afraid of water?

Panther: Nope! I'm not like every other cat!

squeakers81:

to who this applies to: when you see Jake, what's the first thing you do?

Fox: Run away.

to Peppy: ever think you should clone one guy and make an army for Corneria that way, like star wars?

Peppy: Well...I'll do that just in case!

to Fox: girls like expensive places, like these big fancy resturants... do you take Krystal to these kind of places?

Fox: Most of the time, the other times we stay home and eat!

to Fox: (if yes on the last question) How many times have you taken her to these kinds of places?

Fox: Lets see...10 times this month!

to Jake: Since everybody beats you up (so sad, although funny) how well does your job do giving health insurance?

Jake: THANK YOU!!! YES IT DOES!!

to Wolf: doesn't it seem odd how you and Fox were sworn rivals and then suddenly turn into brothers in arms?

Wolf: Uhh..Yeah were cousins for the last time!

to the Author/Director: Great job writing/directing this show/interview/fanfic/...thing.

Director: Thanks! I hope I'll get the chance to create the Star Fox Returns remake!

KrzyKrnK.:

To Krystal: What type of clothes do you wear? (example: Nike, Abercrombie, etc...)

Krystal: Umm...I really don't care actually!

To Fox: What is your shoe size?

Fox: 10

To Krystal: What is your shoe size?

Krystal: 9 1/2

To Slippy: Do you even wear shoes?

Slippy: Yeah!

To Falco: How do you wear shoes without putting holes in them?

Falco: My shoes have metal on them.

To Everyone: What do you think about Nike brand shoes? Over-rated? Ok? Good? Crap?

Everyone: We really don't care.

To Jake: If I were to introduce you to a gay friend of mine would you leave Fox alone?

Jake: YES!!!

To Fox(following question as above): You owe me

Fox: Thanks!

To Krystal: So how do you keep your fur from...poofing? out like an afro?

Krystal: I don't know, sorry!

To Everyone: Lil Wayne or T.I.?

Everyone: Uhh...

To Everyone: T.I. or Tupac?

Everyone: ...

Hakkyou000:

To Fox:Erm...favorite chewing gum flavor?

Fox: Original

To Krystal: Have you ever had Wolf do you when you were on Star Wolf? I don't care if this ahs already been asked.

Krystal: We just kissed once

To Wolf: What would you call the gun? And have you done Krystal when she was on Star Wolf? Still don't care if it's been asked.

Wolf: Lets see..."The Lobo!"

To Slippy: Ah, but you see... That would ruin the joke, and be giving up my trump. (Evil smile)

Slippy: TOO LATE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Falco: Okay, thanks for the feather- I'm just gonna go run some tests on it...

Falco: Yeah...

To Jake: So tell me- are you top or bottom? Or both? I dunno, that's why I'm asking.

Jake: Both!

To Wolf: Ever thought of buying a cape?

Wolf: Uhh...no, it'll make me gay.

To Leon: Show us how you keep your eyes from drying up- I know that lizards/chameleons can't blink, and that is a fact.

Leon: Uhh...

To Amanda: Is it even possible for you to have hair? Or is it just a wig?

Amanda: WHAT? No I just have a big bow on!!!!

To Lucy: I am both satisfied and amused by your answer. What's your middle name?

Lucy: Lucy Vivian Hare!

To Fay: Haven't spoken to you in a while- how goes it?

Fay: Fine!

To Bill: Well, you should see what shadow does to you- he made you...er, well jerk off in Fox's face for revenge...

Bill: GROSS!!!!

To Logan: Not impressed. Do you live in Texas? It's just that I've been there and it's extremely hot- How can you live in such weather?!

Logan: Yeah, I really don't know.

To Katt: Ah, but we all turned out alright in the end- sure, Wolf may have lost and eye, and Fox may have lost his arwing, and Falco may have lost his virginity to a cactus- but we're all fine. And that is what is important...Right?

Katt: Uhh...No.

To Cloud: I've thought of a wonderful present for you- shall I give you despair?

Everyone: CLOUD ISN'T HERE!!!

To Zack: How is the lifestream? Fun?

Everyone: NEITHER IS ZACK!!!!

Kursed!!!!?:

To everybody: Hello, everyone. Hope you don't mind me coming on stage?

Everybody except Krystal: WOAH!!! TWO KRYSTAL'S!!!!!

Kursed: I'M NOT KRYSTAL!!!! I'M HERE DOPPLEGANGER!!!!!!!!!

Krystal: This is weird! SO THERE IS A ME WHO IS A BOUNTY HUNTRESS!!!!?

Kursed: YUP!

Krystal faints

To Krystal: Hello Krystal *shakes hand*...wow this is weird. I'm a different version of you, ya know the 'bounty hunter' everyone keeps bugging you about.

Krystal: yeah I know

To Fox: Well to start, do you drink? The version of you I know drinks, pretty hard.

Fox: Only a little.

To Wolf: Good to see you again. How's it hanging?

Wolf: Uhh...Good?

To parents: Isn't it dangerous for you to bring your kiddies along with you on missions?

Parents: Well...I don't know.

To Falco and Katt: As a married couple, how come you two don't have any kids?

Falco: We don't know

To Leon: Are still the cold-hearted *bleep* I remember?

Leon: Nope.

To Wolf: Where can I find pigma? I have a...client who wishes to meet him.

Wolf: Visit his grave.

To everyone: Bet you're all wondering how I got here right? Help in high places, and my...client was reading this when I...visited him.

Everyone: Yeah.

To everyone: Before I go I'll leave you a present. *Grabs Jake and kisses him on the lips, even shoving tougue in his mouth* Later.

Jake: HA!!! NOW I'LL GET MY MONEY!!!!

Logan: SEE YA!!! 


	15. Episode 15

Logan: WAHHH! I AONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES!!!!

M.S.:

To Fara: YOU ALSO HAVE BOOBIES!

Fara: ...

To Krystal: You are indeed evil, why did you scare me like that? *sits in a corner and cries*

Krystal: Sorry.

To Fox: I don't read those little you/Falco or Wolf pairing bullcrap either, because quite frankly they scare me.

Fox: AMEN TO THAT!

To Bill: I haven't asked you a question yet.

Bill: No kidding...

To Bill: ...FAY HAS BOOBIES!

Bill: Yeah...I know.

To Slippy: ...otaku

Slippy: THANK YOU!

To Slippy: Psych, you're a nerd.

Slippy: GRR!!!!

To Jake: PUNCH FALCO IN THE FACE!

Falco: uhh...Ok?

Jake punches Falco in the face

Falco: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!

To Logan: It's okay dude, you can admit it if you're bi, it doesn't bother me, everyone has their own preferences.

Logan: I'M NOT FREAKING BI!!!!

To Peppy: You would have to catch me first, but you're too old to run.

Peppy: I'LL GET YOU!!!!

To Katt: Why did you slap me? That hurt(sniff).

Katt: Because your a perv!

To Katt: Besides I never saw you naked, I just assumed you have PINK BOOBIES because well, your fur is pink...AND I HATE PINK!

Katt: ...Oh sorry!

To Leon: YOU ARE STILL LYING!

Leon: MY BRAIN HURTS!!!!

To Fox: So now you're going to kill me? Ha, I could take you on no problem, just give me a rocket launcher and you can just use your fists.

Fox: WHAT!? NO FAIR!!! I ONLY DO FAIR FIGHTS!!!!

To Girls: Now I have bruises and I think my arm is broken, why did you beat me up?

Girls: You been acting like a perv lately!

To Wolf: YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBIES!

Wolf: Correct, I have a crotch! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Everyone: YAY MORE GIBBERISH!

Everyone: NO!

To Everyone: FLIGGLY FAPPLE FLOOPY JOOPINATOR ON A STICK!

Everyone then cracks up laughing

To Krystal: ...Bounty...

Krystal: Don't...

To Krystal: HUNTRESS!

Krystal: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

P.M.:

To Fox: Looking at my name, you can probably tell that I like pasta, but, do you like it?

Fox: Yeah, who doesn't!

To Peppy: You like carrots?

Peppy: I sure do young one!

To Everyone: Wow, I had no idea of the talent you guys possess. Is it just a hobby, or has anybody joined any bands, or whatever?

Everyone: Well...were thinking about that, and turning into a series.

To Slippy: So, you can fix kitchen appliances, and the like?

Slippy: Yep!

To Krystal: I know a few girls with the name 'Krystal', I must say, it's a nice name.

Krystal: It is!

To Jake: If that's true, why did you call JC 'sexy', hmm?

Jake: 'Cause he is!

To JC: Does it matter to you, if it was a dill pickle, or a bread and butter pickle?

JC: It doesn't matter!

To Wolf: I'm quite perceptive, aren't I? Do you have a thing against monkeys, after dealing with Andross?

Wolf: Uhh...well...the evil kind.

To Fox: 1. Because, if you did, that'd be gross. 2. I ask the questions, you answer them, bub! Naw, I'm kidding. Have you ever got any prank phone calls?

Fox: A few times when I was young, gotta blame Falco! HAHAHAHA!!!

To Falco: Whenever people have punched you (Which I assume has happened a few times), they would have to hit the side of your face, right? 'Cause hitting you head on would hurt, a lot.

Falco:Right...

To William, I mean... Bill: Have you ever been attacked by Jake?

Bill: You mean jumped? Yeah...

To Wolf: I couldn't agree with you more, my lupine friend. Would I be correct to say you have a long list of authors to exact revenge upon, for making yaoi fics about you?

Wolf: *still making list* No...No its no problem, I don't have a grudge with them!

To Leon: Being a chameLEON means you have the ability to blend in to your environments, right?

Leon: Correct, but I don't use it very often

To Panther: Oh, alright. Does it frighten you a little, to work alongside a few canines?

Panther: Well...The normal domesticated cat would be.

To Krystal: I just hope you enjoy them. Would you know what material they're made of?

Krystal: Umm...Well, their made of the most rarest metals of Cerinia.

To Slippy: What in Lylat is Otaku!?

Slppy: Its a Japanese word for "geek"!

To Panther: Well, of course you aren't, your Panther Caruso (Caroso?)!

Panther: Yep! By the way its Caruso.

HY000:

To Fox: Bleh, gross...Most interesting random fact you know?

Fox: Uhh...No idea.

To Krystal: Are you angry that Nintendo made you wear such skimpy clothes in the Star Fox series?

Krystal: No.

To Wolf: And, er...What exactly does that mean?

Wolf: ...Lobo is spanish for Wolf!!!!

To Slippy: You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You see, if they were to remove the bombs, they would need to first take of your entire layer of skin, and then cut deeply into the muscle. So, no, I don't think they got rid of them.

Slippy: Gulp

To Falco: Turns out...It's blood?! WHAT FRESH HELL!

Falco: ...

*sits close to Jake*:So...I heard you like mudkips?

Jake: Yeah...Yes I do!

To Leon:...Fine. But let me embarrass you then- LIZARDS LICK THEIR EYES TO KEEP THEM MOISTURIZED.

Leon: ...

To Amanda: Huh. I thought for sure it was hair/a wig.

Amanda: For Pete sake...

To Lucy: How nice for you two, and as the Brilliant Four said: Love is all you need...Although, this doesn't apply to me. I don't like to love. AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!1

Lucy: ...

To Slippy: Either way, I'm willing to make amends. I think that after all this time of hatred, after all we've done to each other, it's time to- BUTTON PRESS!! T-MINUS TEN SECONDS TO EXPLOSION!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Everyone except Slippy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

To All: RUN TO THE HILLS!(run for your lives! lol)

Everyone runs away from Slippy, then Slippy explodes, suddenly Slippy goes to the location where everyone is

Slippy9: Thank you shadow shinobi!

KKK:

Its a letter...

I am sorry to say but I might stop asking questions b/c I am running out of ideas...and time sort of.  
Well with that being said.  
BYE EVERYONE!  
Gives Fox, Wolf, Falco, Bill, Slippy, Leon, Panther, and everyone else a hug...besides Jake.  
Gives a a slight peck to Miyu, Fay, Amanda, and Fara Gives Krystal a kiss on the lips.(1 minute long kiss.  
Then says bye again and leaves through a portal in wall.

Best Wishes,  
Krys (muhahahahahahhahaha I kissed Krystal and there is nothing you can do about it Fox! MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

Fox: Fine, it was one kiss anyways.

ss57:

HakkYou000 and ss57 enters the room,

ss5: Sup guys! So Bill gotta a question for you!

To Bill: I did NOT make you jerk off in Fox's face! I made you load a blaster with the...viscous white fluid, shall we say, and shoot it in his face! (Comes out on stage and grabs the camera and faces it to him.) You got that, Hakkyou?! Were you really that oblivious not to notice I said "trigger"?! Wangs do not have triggers!! (Walks off stage.)

Bill: Thank you for clearing that up, and HakkYou000...

Bill beats up HakkYou000

To All the women: I can't believe Metallic Soul would go on here and degrade women like that! Aren't you outraged?!

Girls: I KNOW!!!

To everyone: Just from what you know about me, do you think I'm a nerd? Uncool person? Anything like that? If not, what is your view on me?

Everyone: We think of you as a Star Fox Otaku

To Slippy: Otaku...Nice. I think I was called that about a month ago. I am a huge fanfiction otaku.

Slippy: Thanks!

To Fox, Falco, Wolf: Are you aware of the Super Smash Bros. series? Well, in Brawl, all three of you appear, and I'm little curious as to why the makers made you with such weird moves. All but the sideways B and upwards B moves are really made-up, and I don't understand you got those moves. What are your views on it?

Fox: Uhh strange.

Falco: Stupid.

Wolf: Weird.

To Krystal: I'm a little outraged that they didn't put you in Brawl. I wish they had. Don't you?

Krystal: I know!!! THOSE SEXIST PIGS!!!

SS:

To the married men: did you all propose to your loved one in a special way?

Married men: Yup

To the children: do you all plan on being like your parents when your older?

Kids: Uh-Huh!

To the Author: what do you think of my story since it's done? and are you looking forward to my future ones?

Director: Awesome, and I con't wait for the next story you have!

To everyone: was there ever a time where you regreated something? don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Everyone: Kinda.

s81:

To Jake: *takes a bottle and sprays jake with the cologne inside it* the stuff I sprayed you with is AXE, and a giant horde of girls are going to be chasing you in 10... 9...8...7...6...5... I suggest you start running.

Sudden;y hot girls jumps the gay fox, until they hear his gay and walks off

Jake: ...Ugg...

To Slippy: eh, don't worry about how people call you dork, it's just that everybody seems to like the war hero or mercenary than the scientists...

Slippy: Yeah...

To Krystal and Katt:*holds up a panda baby* hug the panda baby, I know you want to...

Krystal and Katt argures on who hugs the panda first and starts their first cat fight...heh, pun (kinda).

to Peppy: say, since your the general of the army, and the general of the army gets a flag ship, and the old flag ship broke... do you get a bigger more fancier flag ship?

Peppy: Yep!

to Bill: Yo, since your a dog, do you get insulted whenever somebody walks their dog??

Bill: Uhh...no.

to Leon: Why don't you add a invisibility device to your ship since your a chameleon?

Leon: Uhh...Never thought of that.

to everybody: what were to happen if I used my special super power to open a portal in the space time continuum and make all of your doppleganger/alternate futures appear before your eyes?

Everybody: We would freak out.

to everybody: My body is hooked up to the computer that controls the special effects I can make, and I just hooked that up to this room, so all the doors are locked.

Everyone: NO!!!!

To everybody: I'm going to make some cake for everyone to eat, now dispensing deadly neuro toxins -- er -- cake. Happy trails everyone...

Everyone: ...WE'RE GONNA DIE!

But instead of neuro toxins it actually releases cake.

Everyone: Ok...

SFL61900:

To everyone: I'm working on a idea for a new game system with built in speakers, cool huh?

Everyone: SWEET!!!!

To Krystal: a theme song for you is this "the best there is, no one can beat you, your number one."0 like it?

Krystal: Hmm...pretty cool! I LOVE IT!

To Fox: which stories of mines you like the best.

Fox: I must say...*sighs* ALL OF 'EM!!!

To Miley and Logan Chapter three of How To Say Goodbye will be chapter four, sorry.

Miley and Logan: Its no problem!

Miley: Weird we haven't heard anything from him in a long time huh?

Logan: I know...

To Wolf: I've think your voice in SFA is better and stronger, than SF64 good job.

Wolf: Yeah, why a british voice over? I'll never know....

To everone: Fox, Krystal, Lucy, and Wolf will be the stars in my story SFHSM, (Star Fox High School Musican) Cool no?"

Everyone: Yay for crossovers!!!!

To Krystal: I need some tips, I like this girl, everytime i speak to her my voice gets well, scare, what so i do?

Krystal: Just be yourself, it works everytime!

PB:

To Fox or Krystal: I don't care who answers this. Ok I think we just had a miscommunication, my question was probably confusing. Lets restart and I'll try to ask it again, if that's ok with you?

Fox and Krystal: Ok...

To Fox or Krystal: Ok from what I'm understanding in Ep. 7, Krystal was pregnant, then in a later episode she already gave birth to your daughter, Rachel. How old is your daughter at this very moment?

Fox: A few weeks old...

To Jake: I was kind of hoping you'd freak a little bit..., but I already threw the offer out so, ok, a quick hug then. *offers hug*

Jake: YAY! *recieves hug but keeps hugging hims*

PB: Uhh...You can let go now!

Jake: Just let this last!

PB: NO!!!!

PB then punches Jake's stomach

Jake: Ow! (The wind was knocked out of him so...)

To Wolf and Lucy: Well I'm glad both of you are happy with other. Hope your bond stays strong now and to the future.

Wolf and Lucy: Thanks!

To Peppy: Did you sort of see Wolf and Lucy having feelings for each other before they even started dating? If yes, please tell me, what was your thought at that moment?

Peppy: Yeah, you know Wolf was Fox's cousin then left so at first I didn't trust him, but he then earned my trust.

To Bill: Why did you join the military?

Bill: Because Fox was joining the military and...

To Katt: Same question as Bill.

Katt: uhh...Just to be closer to Falco!

To Wolf and Leon: Ok, so Pigma is dead, how about Oikinney? Where's he?

Wolf and Leon: Doing time in the brig!

To Fay and Miyu: Previous to the Lylat wars, I heard you two were members of Star Fox. During the Lylat Wars you weren't members, what happened?

Fay and Miyu: THOSE IDIOTS CONFUSED THE PEOPLE!!!!

To Fox: *reads the question that was the miscommunication* Oh...ok, I didn't see that. So it was a miscommunication, it sounded like I asked for Krystal's age, sorry, my bad.

Fox: HAHAHAHA!!! That alright!

To Everyone: Am I allowed to ask your kids questions? If so I'll ask next time around.

Everyone: Yup!

Marcus and Silver: FINALLY SOMEONE GETS TO ASK US!!!!

Logan: Maybe...Well...Its almost over so uhh...DANCE PARTY!!!!

(Now some lyrics! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Logan: And now...PETIT LOVE!!!!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha,

I thought a little bit of you today  
Look how I fancied up myself for you  
So look a little bit at me today  
You know you gotta try a little harder  
So you can be my, my, my, my, my, darling!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha,

I thought a little bit of us today  
I try my best to get to you somehow  
So think a little bit of me today  
You know you gotta show me that you love me  
And baby, be my, my, my, my, my, darling!

Smile a little smile, let's enjoy the moment now  
And just have a good time  
(A good time!)  
Try it baby, "Good!"  
Just a little bit of lovin', gonna feel so fine

Is it really true that you feel the same way too  
And hope we'll be together?  
Now you know that I love you  
Love you - love you, love you, love you  
Love's true, love you – love's true, love you, love you!

I looked up the meaning of (Wow, wow, wow)  
The funny word we call love (Wow, wow, wow)  
And then I wrote your name beside it  
With a little heart above (Whoo!)

If I would start to dream a dream (Wow, wow, wow)  
Would my dreams be what they seem? (Wow, wow, wow)  
All night long, I lie and dream of me and you  
And me - and you, and me, and you!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha,

I thought a little bit of you today,  
I sent an e-mail over just for you  
So drop a little note to me today  
You know I need to hear you say you love me  
Or will you just be my, my, my, my, my, my friend?

Tell me what you're thinkin'  
Keep it sweet and simple  
Baby, everything's okay  
(Okay!)  
Try it baby, "Try it!"  
Open up your heart and be honestly sincere

Is it really true that you prefer it too, we go a little slower  
That's what makes you so cute - so cute, so cute, so cute, so cute  
So cute, so cute - so cute, so cute, so cute!

When I'm sitting thinking of (Wow, wow, wow)  
The funny word we call love (Wow, wow, wow)  
I still don't think of you at first  
My family still comes above  
Whoo!

If you wanna capture me (Wow, wow, wow)  
It's as simple as can be (Wow, wow, wow)  
Mr. Lennon said it, "All you need is love."  
My love - my love, my love, my love!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la…. Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha!

When I'm sitting thinking of (Wow, wow, wow)  
The funny word we call love (Wow, wow, wow)  
I still don't think of you at first  
My family still comes above  
Whoo!

If you wanna capture me (Wow, wow, wow)  
It's as simple as can be (Wow, wow, wow)  
Mr. Lennon said it, "All you need is…"  
Mr. Lennon said it, "All you need is…"  
Mr. Lennon said it, "All you need is love,"  
My love - my love, my love, my love!  
My love, my love - my love, my love, my love! (Whoo!)  
My love, my love - my love, my love, my love! (Whoo!)

Falco: YO YO YO! THIS IS HERE'S BUTTERFLY!!!!

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?

I'm searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

I'm searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

(A few hours after the party)

Krystal: Whew! That was some party!

Amanda: I know! HAHAHAHA

Wolf: I'm so exhausted!

Fox: Same here!

Director: Alright funs over, time to say bye to the viewers!

Logan: Oh right! See ya! Bye-bee! Sayonara! Adios amigos!

Fox: Wow! Saying goodbue in many different languages!

Falco: Except for Bye-bee, where Logan got that from a silly little anime called Lucy Star! HAHAHAHAHA!!!


	16. Episode 16

Logan watches his favorite new TV show...This show...

Director: Uhh...Logan?

Logan: Huh?

Director: Logan...We're live.

Logan: Ok...huh...OH CRAP!!! Sorry for the wait guys now time to answer YOUR questions!\

Adam:

To Jake: Hey, Jake...

Jake: Hi sexy!

To Jake: HEY, JAKE.

Jake: What? Wanna make love with me!!!

Logan: Gross...

To Jake : (Slams Jake onto the wall, laughing manicly and holding a small dagger to his throat) HEY, JAKE. GUESS WHAT?

Jake: uhh...w-w-w-what!!!?

To Jake: (Adam, grinning widely, murmurs a faint "Hi." in his ear before slamming Jake to the ground.)

Jake: *temporailly unconcious*

To Fox: (Hands Fox the knife) Hold onto this for a moment, will you?

Fox: Uhh...sure...

To Slippy: Is the Un-Gayifior done yet? If not, I'm gonna kill Jake.

If 'yes', USE IT!

If 'No' (Takes knife from Fox, and in one graceful cut, slices Jake's throat open) *This does not happen*

Slippy: Yep! *shoots the unconcious gay fox, now stright...unfortunatly it was only temporarilly and last for 2 episodes*

Everyone except Jake *becuse he's still unconcious*: YAAAAY!!!!

To Krystal: Krystal. I demand that you dance for my pleasure. If you don't, i'll make a clone of Jake with down syndrome, then unleash him in a room with Fox tied to a chain, and force you to watch. Dance. A simple Jig will do.

Krystal: Ok! I love too! *Krystal dances like the female characters from the DDR series*

Adam: AWESOME!!!

To Panther: There seems to be a smell of bacon coming from you.

Panther: What? I love bacon...

To 'Director': I'm serious. If you start quacking the 'I love Lucy' theme while beating a midget with a hammer, I'll eat you. Alive.

Director: Uhhh...ok?

To Wolf: Howl. Now.

Wolf: Howl!!!!!!

To Falco: Raptor boost!

Falco: Huh!?

To everyone: ... Hey, guess what?

Everyone: What?

To everyone: SQUAK! (Disappears)

Everyone: ...

(Reappears, shoots Jake. Disappears again.)

Jake: *now awake* OWWW!!! Hey why do I feel like I'm in love with sexy girls!?

Fox: Because Slippy zapped you with a Ungayinator ray gun...

Jake: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Metallic Soul:

To Everyone: I am not going to be my usual random self today, right now I feel like asking some rather intelligent questions, if you can call my idiocy "Intelligent".

Everyone: No being an idiot will not count as intelligent...

To Girls: I have not been degrading women at all, simply stating a fact in random fashion because it's fun to do so, just wanted to clear that up.

Girl: Well...we've been getting more random questions...

To Fox: What would you say is the hardest enemy you have ever fought?

Fox: Uhh lets see...Andross...General Scales...The Aparoids...The Anglars...Man so hard to choose...I guess...ALL OF THEM!!!

To Krystal: This is extremely awkward saying this, you know, me being a human and you...not being a human and all, but you're quite the looker.

Krystal: *blushes* Umm...thanks...

To Katt: As are you.

Katt: *blushes* THANKS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Wolf: I have hidden a bomb device in your armor that will explode any time I give the order, I have also configured the armor to meld into your body, so good luck with that.

Wolf: ...GET IT OFF!!! GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whimpers*

To Wolf: No, I'm kidding, I don't have the brains to do that. Or do I? No one will ever know.

Wolf: WHAT!!! YOU MADE ME SCREAM AND WHIMPER FOR NOTHING!!!!!!?

To Fox: Maybe shadow didn't make Bill *Ahem* jerk off in your face, but he did in fact fill a gun with, as he calls it "The viscous white fluid" and shot it into your face, so it's still basically the same thing.

Fox: Nah! YA THINK!!!!?

To Girls: Sorry if I came off as a pervert, in all truth I'm not interested in yaoi or yuri, 'cause I find that all types of ** are degrading.

Girls: We didn't say you were into yaoi and yuri, cause we think thats insulting and discusting also.

To Everyone: HAHA I LIED ABOUT NOT BEING RANDOM TODAY, SO NOW IT'S RANDOM QUESTION TIME!

Everyone: Great...

To Krystal: Hey, wanna make out?

Krystal: No.

To Katt: What about you?

Katt: No!

To Fara: You too?

Fara: NO!

To Miley: And you?

Miley: NO!!!!!!!

To Jake: You wanna...nevermind scratch that thought.

Jake: MAN!!!!

To Fox: YOUR ARWING R BELONG TO ME!

Fox: NO IT DOESN'T!!!!

To Wolf: So...what up?

Wolf: Nothing...

To Bill: Yo sup G?

Bill: Hey...

To Logan: Hey, if you're with Miley, then why is your hand on Katt's chest?

Logan: You must be so much of a perv because my hand isn't even on Katt's!!!

To Leon: QUIT LYING!

Leon: IPUDENT HUMAN!!! YOU SAY I'M LYING EVEN THOUGHT I'M NOT!!!!? I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!!

To Everyone: Yo I'm in tha hizzouse with the rizzouse in tha stizzouse nah mean?

Everyone: uhh...sorry we don't speak Ghetto.

To Krystal: HAHAHA I MADE YOU APOLOGIZE! So you don't hate me, yay! I WIN!

Krystal: Uhh...do that again and I'll hate you again...

To Everyone: Awesome.

Everyone: Uhh...right...

To Wolf: You sir...have grey fur.

Wolf: No, I have black fur--OF COURSE I HAVE GREY FUR!!!!!

To Falco: I made Jake punch you in the face and there's nothing you can do about HAHA!

Falco; Except this...

Falco starts beating up Metallic Soul

Metallic: Ow...

To Krystal: So how well known were you when you were a bounty huntress?

Krystal: STOP THIS!!!!

To Krystal: Don't lie to me, you were a bounty huntress...which is awesome.

Krystal: i WAS NEVER A BOUNTY HUNTRESS!!!!

To Krystal: BOUNTY HUNTRESS! Oh yeah, I will definately keep this going.

Krystal: ALRIGHT THE BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD IS BACK ON!!! FOR REAL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

To Fara: You're hawt.

Fara: UGH!!! YOU PERV, YOU THINK I'M HOT BECAUSE YOUR LOOKING AT MY BREAST!!!!

To Everyone: BOOMSHANG!

Everyone: uhh...

To Everyone: It's an awesome word.

Everyone: And what the heck is it supposed to mean!?

To Slippy: NERDY OTAKU!

Slippy: I TOLD YOU TO ONLY CALL ME AN OTAKU!!! FOX BEAT HIM UP FOR ME!!!

Fox: Glad too!

Metallic: Uh-oh...

To Girls: Once again *takes a long breath* YOU ALL HAVE BOOBIES!

Girls: THAT'S IT!!! WE'RE NOT TAKING ANYMORE QUESTIONS FROM YOU!!!!!

shadow shinobi57:

To Krystal: Have you ever found yourself as huge fan of a singer or actor/actress? One that has every bit of their merchandise? 'Cause that's how you act in Malice and Desperation.

Krystal: Umm...uhh...well if I said you probably laugh at me...

To Fox: What would you do if seven human ninjas appeared in your TV room through a portal and smashed into your TV? Hint hint...

Fox: ...I WOULD KILL THEM!!!

To everyone: Shadow ANGRY!! (Takes out a giant hammer) Shadow SMASH!

Everyone: EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

To Falco: Bring me a turnip.

Falco: Fine...*Falco give shadow the turnip*

To Slippy: (Throws the turnip at him) That's for using my cloning abilities!

Slippy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME WITH A TURNIP!!!

To Peppy: M! A donut! GIVE ME THE DONUT!

Peppy: Uhh...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

shadow starts to chase Peppy around the room, and shadow finally loses his breath and stops for a minute

To Logan: Do you know that there's a guy named shakespear's entourage who has a Q&A fic and plans to destroy me and win the love of Timid Vulpine? It's crazy. He's crazy...I'm tired.

Logan: SO CRAZY!!! But its great to have more competition!

To Panther: Here, have some cake.

Panther: Awesome!

To Panther: I put fast acting laxatives in there.

Panther: Fast acting wah--GOTTA GO!!!

To Leon: No girls, huh? ...Well, try some AXE. That, and some lotion.

Leon: You may have a point there...Ok!

To all the kids: Who wants taffy? Anyone?

Kids: AWESOME!!!

To Slippy: I thought otaku meant "person obsessed with something" in Japanese.

Slippy: That to!

To Wolf: Have you ever woken up and said, "Wow, I'm gonna do absolutely nothing today."? If so, join the club, that's what I've been doing for the past four days. I've been sick.

Wolf: Yeah, most of us are kinda sick now...

To everyone: Ugh! It reeks of CALORIES in here...Peppy?

Peppy: ...

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Everyone: I've work on a churc song cool, no? Here's the Song I've got to know that you're always there for me to give my love to the one, who can save me and i just can't wait anylonger, no, i can't wait anylonger, LODRD...

Everyone: Thats awesome!!!

To Panther: I'm a fan of the Carolina Panthers, the team been around for almost 14 years now, and three trips to the NFC Championship Game, and One Super Bowl game VS New England Pats, they're cool ,like you.

Panther: Huh...Good to know you like panthers!

To Miyu: Are u and panther happy to be a couple?

Miyu: Yep!

To Everyone if I've made a sports game with Star Fox, what game will it be?

Everyone: Tennis!

squeakers81:

to everybody: does anyone here like anime?

Everybody: Yeah, who doesn't!?

to everybody: I'm eating chocolate cake, and you can't have none cause this is the last piece.

Everyone: Why...you....

to fox: My brother just jacked the great fox, and is flying away with it, what're you going to do about it?

Fox: MY ARWING WHERE IS IT!!!

to jake: since everybody around here beats you up often, how many times have you had to go to the hospital?

Jake: Yep, but now since I'm staight (temporarilly...YAYYY!!!) nobodies beating me up now...

to logan: OMG!! A PLANE FULL OF MONKEYS ARE COMING HERE SO THEY CAN EAT YOU! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!

Logan: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

to slippy: why don't you just make a machine that hypnotizes everyone to call you otaku?

Slippy: I'll do that!!!

to everyone: OMG! Jake just tried to hit on my neighbor,plz help my neighbor!

Everyone: 's stright so, he should be no problem for now!

to everyone: BOM!

Everybody: Uhh...do you mean bomb?

to everyone: I have to get going now, but my bro just blew up my car (believe me, I know) so can anyone, except jake, give me a ride home?

Falco: I'll give you a ride home!

fox james mccloud:

to fox: did you father ever spank you

Fox: Uhhh...thats kinda personal...

JC: Well...sometimes.

Fox: DAD!!!

.Kalamity:

This is my OFFICIAL good-bye.  
Good bye everyone.  
It was fun...while it lasted. Beautiful chapter Starfoxluver I actually listened to Butterfly (DDR music) while I read that part. Brought tears to my eyes.  
C ya Fox, Krystal, Logan and everyone else who I forgot...

I love you all and hopefully you all will never forget me.

Jake...I just want to let you know before I leave that...(suspenseful pause)...I HATE YOU and strangely feel attracted to you at the same time...weird huh?

Jake: WAAAAH!!! WHY DO YOU HAT ME!!!

Logan I just want to take this time to shake your hand one final last time...sniff* sniff* lets reminisce the fun times we've had together on this show...I'm seriously gonna miss ya pal, but don't worry even if I'm not on your show anymore I'll still be hanging around, watching your show and what-not. I will always support you guys to the very end.

Logan: Thats...*sniffs* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Whoever the director is, or chairman or whatever. Even though none of us got to see your "real" face because you always talked through the phone or something and acted all mysterious and all, I just want to let you know: Good Job!

Director: Thank you...

To Krystal: I always had sub-conscious feeling for you...just never admitted it or felt like saying it out loud.

Krystal: Oh...wow.

To Fox: I think you look cute when you wag your fluffy tail.

Fox: *blushes* Heheh...

To Krystal: I think you look cute no matter what.

Krystal: Uhh...thanks *blushes*

To Leon: I think you look kinda pale and freaky.

Leon: ...

To Logan: I think you look... normal?

Logan: Thank you...I think?

anyways back to my last request:

To director: Could you put this review thingy or whatever at the VERY END OF YOUR NEXT CHAPTER? Yes the very end so everyone can read it and remember me. Lol Thnx

To: Uhh...

BYE GUYS!

Krys walks out of the room while waving to everyone, once outside he gets in a car with ShadowFox0324 and drives to the unknown parts of the universe...probably never to be heard from again.

The stars in the night twinkle slightly overhead the studio...

Everyone: Amazing grace how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logan: WE'LL MISS YOU KHRIS!!!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Good answer, ol' chap! *shakes Fox's hand*

Fox: Thank you!

To Peppy: Okay, well, I got some carrots for you. They're fresh from the garden, too, so they taste really good.

Peppy: Wow! Thank you!

To Slippy: So, if the coffee machine ever breaks, you're not doomed?

Slippy: Nope! I'll just fix it!

To Jake: How about his wife is the only who says that about him, okay?

Jake: Who's wife?

To Krystal: Aren't crystals one of the hardest elements?

Krystal: Yes they are.

To JC: Wow, it's good to see you aren't too picky of an eater. So, good for you.

JC: Thank you

To Wolf: Do you like Fox's cooking?

Wolf: Yeah, my whole family has a thing for cooking, well...I'm still trying to learn...

To Fox: (Yeah, Falco's the one I'd most expect to that sort of stuff.) Do you like answering machines? I find them to be annoying.

Fox: Well...Their useful...

To Falco: Are you saying I'm right about my assumption, or are you just saying that to get me off your back, because you think I'm a crazy nut?

Falco: Uhh...no.

To Bill: So, when Jake 'jumps' you, do you punish him, or just push him off, and run?

Bill: When he was gay (unfortunatly he'll be gay after episode 17)...both.

To Wolf: Holy crap, YOU are hilarious! Oh, that was rich! *wipes a tear from his eye* Should I warn them, or would that wreck your plan?

Wolf: NO!!! DON'T TELL THEM!!!

To Panther: But, you're not the average domesticated house cat, yeah?

Panther: Well...yeah.

To Krystal: Whoah... I can imagine why you were so distressed to have lost them. *nods*

Krystal: I know!

To Leon: You just use that skill when you're in a really threatening situation?

Leon: Of course...

To Slippy: Okay! You un-nerdy Otaku!

Slippy: Thank you!!!

To Panther: Oh. Oh right, Nintendo changed it from Caroso to Caruso. Is your fur black, or a really dark purple?

Panther: Yep, Panther Caroso! And m fur is really dark purple!

Silver Sentinel:

To Slippy: has there every been anything that you couldn't fix, if so what was it?

Slippy: Uhh...nope nothing too impossible!!!

To Falco and Katt: do you two plan on having kids on day?

Falco: Uhh...I don't know

To Bill: how did you meet Fay?

Bill: Well, Fay was hired by me too be our mechanic on Katina, and...well, we fell in love and...

HakkYou000:

To Wolf: Huh.I didn't know that...

Wolf: Yep!

To Fox:...Er, ever throw food at your grandad?

Fox: No!!!

To Krystal: Do you like summer or winter?

Krystal: Summer!

To Slippy: You're lucky...

Slippy: Yes I am!

To ShadowShinobi: What the heck man?! I almost killed him, and you come out of no where and make clones for him! DANG IT.

shadow: OH SHUT UP!!! I BEAT SLIPPY UP FOR THE BOTH OF US!!!

To Bill: *eye twitches* I'm gonna ** kill you. *pulls out a gun and a knife* REVENGE.

Bill: WAH! WHAT DID I DO!!?

To Leon:...Come on, that's freaky! Isn't anyone grossed out by that?

Leon: Uhh...I don't think so.

To Panther: Silence, **.

Panther: ...

To Amanda: Why Slippy? Anyone- ANYONE. And you chose SLIPPY? Are you touched in the head?

Amanda: NO!!! I CHOSE SLIPPY BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE THAT'S ALL!!!!

To Lucy: D'you like cheese?

Lucy: Umm...kinda

To All other unimportant characters: Why don't you try and get more people to question you?

Lesley: Because, we're sitting around and we're bored, yep me, Leanne, Sion, and Chopper!

Leanne: I also heard there are new people coming to the series!

Sion: Really! I didn't know that!

Chopper: Is that true Logan?

Logan: Yep

PokeBlue:

To Jake: Sorry having to punch the wind out of you, I had a bad experience with a guy doing that to me. Someone had to hit him in the head with a basketball to get him to go away.

Jaoke: Wow! I didn't know that...

To everyone: Inspired by a previous question, does any of you have white chest/belly fur? Like I know some of you have white snouts/muzzles, but does is it just your snouts or does it go further?

Everyone (furries): Yeah.

To all parents: I know some of you are probably tired of me asking about your kids, especially Fox and Krystal, but how old are they at this moment?

Fox and Krystal: Silver and Jason are 9, Marcus is 8, James II, Vixy II, Lupine II, and Vulpa II are 6, Bella is 4, and Rachel is 3 months.

Wolf and Lucy: William and Carly are 8 and Mellissa is 6

Slippy amd Amanda: Slippy Jr is 8, but he's still at his granddad's house on Aqua.

Director: Justin is 9, Mary-Beth is 8, Panther Jr. is 8, and Cheryl is 8

To everyone: I'm sorry if I annoyed any of you with that last one, but I need the info because I don't want to ask them questions that they probably wouldn't understand because they are still too young or insult their intellegence by talking like I'm talking to a five year old if they're like ten. Plus the profile page isn't really updated, so I couldn't use it.

Everyone: Its ok!

To Katt: Just curious, knowing that Falco at times can be stubborn, (To Falco: No offense), how did you convince him to go beyond 'friends'?

Katt: Well...it was difficult and I kinda forgot how I did it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Falco: Ok, um...I have to apologize. I recently got reminded how you said you don't drink, and well in a story I'm writing, I wrote that you and Katt did drink quite a good amount of beer. But I swear, I wrote and submitted it before I even started reading this.

Falco: Woah! Man!

To Falco: Well there is a brighter side to that story though, you weren't the one that was heavily wasted. It's called "Star Fox?" by the way.

Falco: Ok good! Man being wasted sure was...Uhh...Well you get the picture.

To the kids: Have you ever pulled pranks on your parents?

Kids: Nope!

Marcus and Silver: But Jamie (James II) and Luppie (Luppine II) plan to do pranks, and we'll try to stop them.

James II and Luppine II: *whistles nervously*

To the kids: *whispers to them so the parents don't hear* Since technically there are more of you than adults, have you ever considered working together to steal cookies or candies from under your parents' noses?

Kids: Uhh...

To parents: *Smiles innocently* Don't worry, just simple kid business.

Krystal: I got a bad feeling about this...

Fox: Yeah, me too.

To Marcus and Silver: Sorry I couldn't have asked you guys as much questions as you'd probably like, but seeing I forgot to ask how old you guys are, I couldn't be sure if I was going to be asking pre-teens or five year olds questions. Next time.

Marcus and Silver: Its alright!

To Logan/Director Dude: So, are you updating in class? I haven't updated in a while...school's becoming an extreme **...

Logan and Director: YES!!! IT SURE HAS BEEN A MAJOR PAIN IN THE BUTT!!!

a little girl:

Fox: Uhh...

to everybody: hi! :3

Everybody: Umm...hi.

to everybody: why does everyone here look like animals?

Everyone (furries): Because We're furries, you know we walk and talk like humans but we look like animals.

to everybody: where's my mommy?

Everybody: Uhh...I don't know, but don't cry! I'm sure your mommy would find you! Your on tv!

to everybody: *points at jake* what in the world is that?

Jake: "THAT!?" I'M A GREY FOX!!!!

to fox: my mommy and daddy won't tell me where babies come from, will you tell me?

Fox: WAH!!!! Uhh...Its best to wait till your at least 10 years old...

to krystal: your pretty!

Krystal: Thank you! *giggles*

to katt: your pink! I like pink...

Katt: Thanks! *chuckles*

to everybody: what's this? *picks up a blaster and presses the trigger in jake's direction*

Jake: WAAAAAAAH!!! *dodges laser*

Everybody: WAIT! DON'T PLAY WITH THAT! THAT'S DANGEROUS!!!

to everybody: oohh!! what's that! *presses a big red button and the room fills with smoke*

*crawls into the nearest thing*

Everybody: OH NO!!! NOT THE ARWING!!!

to everybody: Hey! there's another button in this thingy too!

*fox's arwing takes off the ground into space*

Fox: WAH!!! MY ARWING!!!!

Adam:

To Krystal: ( Phoenix Wright music plays in the backround)  
OBJECTION! In this fanfic, it has been stated multiple times that everyone (BUT GHEY JAKE) was christain! HOWEVER, if I am not mistaken, Christains aren't suppost to have sex 'till marriage! HOWEVER, in chapter three, you stated that you and Panther 'made love.' THEREFORE, thus proves that you are NOT christain.

Krystal: HE SEDUCED ME!!!! No offence Panther, your a good friend

Panther: Uhh...Krystal? I'm sorry...

To Fox: BTW Fox, panther stole Krystals virginity.

Fox: I know, he has forgiven Krystal, and me and Krys forgave him too!

Velk:

to Fox:have you met Adimid?

Fox: Uhh...No.

to K:Have you played Myst and no typo's ps fox I'll bring Adimid's boyfreand :3.

To all whoes letter startes with 'K': Uhh...who are you talking too?

Velk: ADIMID'S A GIRL DUDE

Everyone: Ok...

Logan: FINALLY ITS OVER! NOW BACK TO THE SHOW I WAS WATCHING!!!

A pan hits Logan in the back of the head

Logan: OW!!!

Director: HELLO!!! YOUR WATCHING OUR SHOW!!! 


	17. Episode 17

Teros: EVERYOBODY STOP MAKING RANDOM QUESTIONS!!!

Everybody: Uhh...that was wierd...well on with the show!

Metallic Soul:

To Everyone: Okay, I'm done being random, I'm sure my randomness gets old after a while.

Everyone: *cheers*

To Girls: No more from me? That makes me sad.

Girls: GOOD!!! That should be a lesson for you! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Krystal: Please take the bounty off my head? If you do I'll give you a hug. :D

Krystal: *insert stern look here* Fine.

To Leon: I'm once again tempted to tell you that you are lying, but I don't wanna die today.

Leon: Everytime you do that, I will threaten you.

To Fox/Falco: One of these days I will get you back for beating me up, you won't know when, you won't know where, but you'll know.

Fox and Falco: We'll be prepared!

To Girls: QUIT CALLING ME A PERV!

Girls: NO!!!

To Everyone: "Boomshang" doesn't really mean anything, it's just a word I use when I feel random.

Everyone: ...Right...

To Girls: YOU ALL HAVE...

Girls: NO!

To Girls: I'm not even gonna start that again.

Girls: Whew!

To Fox: What would you do if Krystal was cheating on you with someone else and you found out? Not saying it would happen, but I'm just curious as to what your reaction would be.

Fox: Well...I'm going to kill the guy, but I'll forgive Krystal!

To Krystal: Same question.

Krystal: Kill the girl and forgive Fox

To Director/Author person: How do you come up with these answers? It amazes me that no matter what random thought I have, you always seem to put the right answer to make me laugh.

Director: Just pops up in my head.

To Katt/Falco: If you had a child, what would you name him/her?

Falco: uhh...if its a boy, Richard

Katt: And if its a girl...Maria!

To Krystal:...bounty...

Krystal: Oh no!

To Krystal: Not gonna say it.

Krystal: HA!

To Katt: What would you do if I told you that I pulled one of your whiskers out while you were asleep?

Katt: How bout a few deadly scratches to the face?

To Wolf: Can I rip one of your whiskers out?

Wolf: Uhh...what whiskers?

To Slippy: Why would you rather be called an otaku than a nerd? Wouldn't being a nerd be better since you have great knowledge about most things?

Slippy: Uhh...I-I I don't know...

To Everyone: Out of you all, who is the best at hand-to-hand combat, or in your case, paw-to-paw combat(bad joke I know).

Everyone but Fox and Logan: Fox and Logan.

To Everyone: Who is the best pilot?

Falco: Me.

Fox: Same.

Wolf: Yep!

Panther: Uhh-huh!

To Everyone: Who is the best marksman with a projectile weapon?

Katt: Here!

Falco: Yep!

Leon: ALL ENEMIES SHALL DIE!!!

To Fox: I wouldn't fight you in a fair fight, I don't fight fair when I know I'm gonna lose.

Fox: Of course, maybe I should train you in the ways of fist fighting!

To Krystal: Why would you put a bounty on my head anyway? You could simply beat me up easily. Uh-oh, I just realized you could beat me up...crap...that's not good, uh...please don't beat me up?

Krystal: OK! The bounty's off...so...TIME TO DIE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Metallic: Oh no!

Velk:

to fox:are you sure?

Fox: Yes!

to Krystal:so have you played Myst?

Krystal: Umm...nope.

to all who aply: I was talking to Jake.

Everyone except Jake: Uhh...right?

to fox: I am giving you and the MRS...McCloud Cholate Cake.

Fox: Woah!

Krystal: Thanks!

shadow shinobi57:

To Marcus: I read that SF Command might be non canon to the series, as in it doesn't contribute to the storyline. Since your only appearance thus far has been there, how do you feel about that? That you...Wow, awkward, that you might not exist?

MarcusP: ?

To the rest of Fox's kids: Um...Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. He might not exist, whereas you guys are made for fanfic use only, therefore you somewhat exist.

Fox: I think you shouldn't.

To Marcus: ...Sorry, that question was kinda rude of me. I mean, i certainly wouldn't want something like that to happen to me, my existence only a half possibility.

Marcus: I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean!

To Fox: So you cook? Pasta, maybe? Do you find it a little ironic that one of the reviewers is named "Pasta" Masta?

Fox: Yeah!

To Bill: No, loading a blaster with the "fluid" is not the same as jerking off in his face. It's just as vulgar and unpleasant, but in a somewhat different way.

Bill: I know!

To Logan: I'm gonna look for a beta reader. y the time this question is asked, I might have already found one, but do you know any good ones? Just in case mine doesn't work out.

Logan: Not a clue of who would be perfect for you...

To everyone: I got a notice that my fic Malice and Desperation was stretched out a bit much. They also said that some of the things I put in there were a little childish. If you have read it, do you agree with this ridiculous statement?

Everyone: uhh...no not really.

To Bill: If you had to, what would be your choice of a child's way of making money if you had to raise money said way?

Bill: Uhh...

To Bill: That question was random, and I have no idea why I asked it.

Bill: Another weird random question.

To Leon: Lemonade...Too sour! (face puckers up extremely) Want some?

Leon: I'm good...

To Krystal: Okay, I have been presented with question like this for a bit, and I can't remember if you were asked this before but... Can you use your telepathy to read the sexual desires of others? I'm guessing if you do, it's Fox's.

Krystal: Yep! Fox loves me in his sexual fantasies!!! HAHAHA!!

To Jake: Now that your not gay, I feel safer. Too bad it won't last long. But now we hang out, though.

Jake: Yeha...If I even try to make a move on guys, I get a shock and I feel like I'm possesed and everything!!!!

To Slippy: Two episodes...That's the best you can do...

Slippy: PEOPLE WERE FORCING ME TO MAKE IT SOONER!!! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TEN YEARS, BUT NO!!! IT HAD TO BE NOW!!!

To Slippy: Hurry up and perfect it, or I'll eat this grenade! Then I'll explode and you'll have to clean up everything.

Slippy: I'm working on it now ok!?

To Fox: ...I feel a little bad for asking, but I read somewhere that your original dad got sucked into a black hole that leads to Earth and our Solar System. Do you believe this?

Fox: ...No, no, not at all.

To everyone: See ya! Keep impressing me! And don't stop being awesome!

Everyone: You got it!

Hakkyou000:

To All: I feel extremely violent today. *Menacing look*

Everyone: Meep!

To Fox: Can you do a back flip?

Fox: Yeah.

To Wolf: Same thing as for Fox.

Wolf: Yeah!

To Falco: You suck.

Falco: You suck even more retard!!!

To Slippy: Oh, yeah, I forgot. You have 24 hours to find it, or else it's all over.

Slippy: Find luck?

To All: I LOST THE GAME.

Everyone: Oh right "The game" we heard about that!

To Amanda: I'm disappointed in you.

Amanda: WHY!!?

To Krystal: How do you like your steak?

Krystal: Medium rare!

To All: Same as I asked Krystal.

All: Well, some of us are vegitarians but the rest of us, medium rare as well!

To Shinobi: Thanks, but I'd much rather torture my moist hated douches myself. BUGGER OFF.

shinobi: ...

To The Guy Who Was Near the Start of the Last Chapter (the one who commented on the whole loaded gun with viscous liquid): Sorry if that was a bit unsophisticated; I wasn't really in the mood to try and make it sound better than it would be.

Questioneer (Whoever you are...SORRY!): Alright!

To Peppy: That's coming from YOU?! LOSE SOME WEIGHT , OLD FAT MAN!

Peppy: SHUT UP WILL YOU!!!?

To Jake: I'M WORKING ON A GAY-RAY!! IT SHOULD BE READY IN ONE CHAPTER!

Everyone except Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Jake: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Unimportant People: It's your unworthiness that makes this Q&A go round; I tip my hat to you all.

Lesley: Uhh...

Leanne: THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!

Sion: Ok?

Chopper: YOU GO LEANNE!!! YEAH, WE SHOULD BE IMPORTANT TOO!!!

Leanne: EXACTLY CHOPPY!!!

Logan: But you did appear in chapter 12? Was it?

Lesley: I think

Sion: Sorry, can't remember.

Leanne and Chopper: Yep, can't remember either.

Logabn: Its alright!

To All: Later. *For some reason is wearing Vincent Valentine's cloak thing, and does the flipping thing while walking away.(He kinda throws out one side of it as he turns away)*

Everyone: Later!

P.S: Oh yeah, i forgot to ask: What's up with my Koo Klux Klan friend? Is he leaving fanfiction?! (Krys.)

Everyone: WE HOPE NOT!!!!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Would you get angry if I painted your Arwing pink?

Fox: YES!!!

To Peppy: Hey, don't mention it! Enjoy those carrots, ya hear?

Peppy: Thanks I will!

To Slippy: So, the team would be in great peril without you?

Slippy: Exactly!

To Jake: *facepalms* JC's wife...

Jake: OW!!! Even when I'm stright people still hit me!!!

To Krystal: Does that mean you have a tough exterior?

Krystal: Umm...no.

To JC: Don't mention it. *nods* Smile, Jesus loves you. Are you smilin'?

JC: *still smiling* Yep!!!

To Wolf: Ah, don't worry, it'll come to you. Until then, just savor other peoples' cooking, okay?

Wolf: yeah! Thanks!

To Fox: I guess they have their pros and cons... Do you brush your teeth twice a day?

Fox: Of course!

To Falco: So, you agree with me, then...?

Falco: Kinda...

To Bill: I'd be pretty freaked out if some gay guy tackled me, too. Women x men = FTW, right?

Bill: Yep!

To Wolf: OKAY, I WON'T! If I ever write a fic, I'll totally make you straight, alright?

Wolf: THANK YOU!

To Panther: Do you lick yourself?

Panther: Uhhh...thats kinda personal...

To Krystal: Your staff must be worth a ton, eh? (Don't worry, I don't plan on stealing it.)

Krystal: Its sure is, but its a family heirloom, so there is no way I'll sell it.

To Leon: Right. Uh, what do chameleons like to eat?

Leon: Uhh...bugs, and lots of 'em!

To Slippy: You built the Blue Mariner?

Slippy: YOU GOT IT!

To Panther: Okay, cool! By the way, I think your voice is cool.

Panther: Heh...thanks!

To Fox: Does Slippy's technical talk ever get on your nerves?

Fox: Well...I barely could understand what the heck he's saying, but no.

Twisted 93:

To Wolf: While watching werewolf movies, have you ever had the overwhelming urge to yell "owned"! when it killed someone?

Wolf: Uhh...kinda, until Logan told me that the whole werewolf thing was really a thing to scare people into thinking that wolves are demons and should be killed off.

Logan: Yep, wolves are awesome!!! THEY SHOULD NOT BE DESTROYED!!!!

To Katt: if Falco got you pregnant, would you lay an egg?

Katt: Uhh...I don't know...

To Fox: How come Wolf is your cousin ih he's a wolf?

Fox: Correction, he's 90% wolf and 10 % fox, my dad's sister is his mother.

Wolf: Its true!

Logan: Well...that should be it...OH NO!!! THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE TILL JAKE TURNS GAY AGAIN!!

Jake: YES!!!

Everyone except Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Episode 18

Logan: Hey guys! Great news...We're planning on making a Star Fox x Tales of Symphonia crossover! Isn't that awesome!? If you don't know what ToS is then you might wanna check out some videos its a pretty good game! No on with the questions!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Everyone: I've had this dream that the Star Fox Team was real, came to earth and Logan and I were on the team.

Fox: That's awesome!

Krystal: Very interesting indeed!

To Logan/Miley; Sorry about How to Say Good Bye, I'm back on track now, working on chapter 3 as we speak.

Logan: Yep, we just read it...

Miley: It was great!

Logan: SO GREAT!

To Everyone: I've lost the ideas for Star Fox High School Musical, now i've got to do another story and sorry.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

To Marcus: Are u happy with Silver as your borther?

Marcus: Yep! I always look up to him!

Silver: And I always take care of him and with the help with Jason we could take care of our other brother's and sisters when mom and dad are away!

To Panther: In New Friends, you're name after your granddad, like it?

Panther: Hmm...strange...

To Fox: Your Grandparents in New Friends, are Josh and Tina McCloud, like it?

Fox: Thats ok, my grandfather was Cloudie McCloud and my grandmother was Marrow McCloud

To Miley: In the newest story i'll do is, what happens after your parents died and how I became your father, like me?

Miley: Awesome! Keep it up!

Metallic Soul:

To Wolf: Whoops, I meant to ask Katt if I could rip out one of her whiskers, sorry!

Wolf: Ok...

To Katt: Can I rip out one of your whiskers? Please?

Katt: Let me think--NO!!!

To Fox: Oh I know how to fist fight, I just can't do all the flippy kick stuff and what-not.

Fox: We'll we can just have a normal martial arts match, basically an honorable battle!

To Hakkyou0: I was the one who commented on the whole gun with fluid bit, say it with me now...Metallic Soul. And by the way, I don't care if you sounded unsophisticated, it was funny, and that's all that matters.

Hakkyou000: Thanks!

Everyone: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!?

Hakkyou000: I-I...I don't know...

To Krystal: Your maniacal laughter scares me...and now since you took the bounty off my head I'll give you a hug. :D

Krystal: Awww!!!

To Fox: Want a pancake?

Fox: Ok!

To Falco: Want a piece of pie?

Falco: Sure.

To Fox: But what if it was Krystal who instigated the relationship and not the one she was cheating on you with?

Fox: Uhh...I don't know what you maen by instigate...

To Krystal: Same question.

Krystal: Same here!

To Krystal: And how are you gonna kill me if I run away from you?

Krystal: If your suspicious then yes!

To Peppy: Hakkyou called you an old fat man, that's funny.

Peppy: I know I'll get him one day...

shadow shinobi57:

To Bill: ...I'm tired of this nonsense...Tell everyone to drop the whole blaster, Fox, fluid, covered completely deal. If you don't know what that means, just tell everyone to drop it.

Bill: Aright everyone drop the blaster deal, its getting boring!

To Katt and Falco: Yeah, I've been wondering about that. With how much love you make, it could've been possible that she got pregnant. The only explanation is that she's one of those women that aren't able to sustain a child. That, or you use condoms and birth controls. If you don't use them, have you ever thought about what was going on.

Falco: I kinda use condoms...don't know why but...

Katt: FALCO!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T WEARING ONE!!! THAT'S WHY I'M NOT PREGNENT IDIOT!!!!

Falco: Uhh..sorry!

To Krystal: ...Bounty... Nah, I really think that needs to stop. Funny as it is for a running gag, it really isn't fair to you.

Krystal: Thank you!

To everyone: I really think that names of people that are spelled in strange ways are cool. Like Sindy. Or our very own Krystal. Isn't that awesome?! I'm acting like a shmuck...

Everyone: Uhh....

To Jake: ...

Jake: ...What is it?

To Jake: ...I take back what I said in the last episode...

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Logan: Yes Jake is gay again, Slippy is rebuilding the ungayinator so it would extend to 10 years of being striaght.

Hakkyou000:

To All: First and foremost: I FINISHED THE RAY!

Slippy: I'M TRYING!!!!

Hakkyou00: FIRE!  
(Giant laser hits the general area of the interview-ees)

Hakkyou000: Oops. I think I made it too powerful.  
To Guys: Do any of you feel gay? I only made it so it would work on guys, for a laugh. LOL!

All the guys in the show were either kissing, stripping, making love, licking, blowjobbing, etc. and all the girls were shocked at the site of this, and the camera closes up on Hakkyou000

To Krystal: I must take up the torch! Can I pet your tail?

Krystal: What have you done!!!? WE GIRLS WILL KILL YOU!!!!

To Wolf: Hmm...DO A BARREL ROLL!

Wolf: Let me see you naked and I will!

To Leon: You're green.

Leon: Yeah! And you sexy!

Fara: This is disturbing!!!!

To Falco: oh, wow, GREAT comeback, I bet you couldn't have thought of ANYTHING else, huh? COME ONE!! I'M NOT EVEN SLIGHTLY INSULTED, YOU CUSTARD FILLED LINT LICKING PUSS EATING RUFFIAN! YOU SCURVE! YOU DOG! YOU COWARD!! HAVE AT YOU!! (takes out the buster sword and starts attacking Falco)

Falco: OWWW!!! Stop hurting me! Wow your look soooooooooooooooooooooooo buff!

To Fox (while attacking Falco): Hahahahahaa, you are gay now! I saw you look at Wolf in a way! AhahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
(Obviously, maniacal laughter)

Fox: I know, we're officially sex buddies!

Wolf: Come on cuz lets do it!

Fox: Alright!!!

Krystal and Lucy: HAKKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Logan(Aside): Just so you know, this should wear off in a chapter or two.

Logan: No, give me more, extend it!!!

To Others (Unimportants): None of you were affected, I think. Even the Gay-Ray doesn't think you important enough...

Sion and Chopper: Thank good-ness...HEY!!!

To Shadow: I don't think Malice. is childish: just Bill. :3

Shadow: Right...

To All: FINISH HIM(Falco)

Girls: No...FINISH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Logan: Er, hope you don't mind the gay ray and all...I thought I would help you a bit with my solid randomness. Appreciated? Hopefully.

Logan (still affected by the gay ray): I don't mind at all! I just had sex with Fox, Falco, Wolf, Panther, Leon, Arctic, and Jake in a 8-way!

To Panther:Hm...HEADSHOT (throws apple at his head)

Panther: OW! *looks at Hakkyou00, with a bulge forming in his pants and purring* Wow so sexy!

To Girls: I made your men gay~ I made your men gay~ I MADE YOUR MEN GAY~ I MADE YOUR MEN GAY~ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!

Girls: WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(More manical laughter((now has sephiroths sword instead)  
Perish.  
(A bright light can be seen coming from space, while news reporters say a giant meteor is heading towards Corneria)  
Now, to finish you off. (Continues assaultiong Falco while other people asnwer questions ((maybe even interupting some :P))

Pasta Masta:

As the other viewers ak their questions all the men, except Sion and Chopper AND the male kids, were still affected by the gay ray, unfortunatly...

To Fox: Whoah... geez, sorry. Why is it called an Arwing, when the wings are 'V' shaped?

Fox: i don't know, my dad and Beltino came up with it...Your cute!

To Peppy: Does having long ears make your hearing better?

Peppy: Yep...WOW, I WANNA KNOW WHATS UNDER YOU CLOTHES

To Slippy: People may not be a big fan of you, but, you are an asset to the team; don't forget that.

Slippy: I won't forget you!

To Jake: Er, sorry about hitting you like that. *gives Jake a hug* Oh wait, he's returned to being gay!! GREAT MOTHER OF SHEISA! *runs away*

Jake: WAIT! COME BACK SEXY BOY!!!!

To Krystal: I just thought that since you're name is Krystal, you'd be similar to crystals. Although, you DO share their beauty... *gets a glare from Fox* um, uh... I was not hitting on you! I was stating a general fact...

Krystal: Yep, I have the beauty of a crystal! *giggles* NOW WHERE'S HAKKYOU!!!!?

To JC: AWESOME!! Do you ever wonder about your initials?

JC: Nope, I know I'm a clone it stands for "James Clone"...COME ON SLEEP WITH ME BOY!

To Wolf: You bet. *nods* Also, it makes sense that you and Fox are cousins, I mean, you're both canines, right?

Wolf: Uhh...kinda, that and the fact that my mother was my uncles (James) sister...How about we have a 3 some Uncle JC?

JC: Good idea!

To Fox: It's important for a leader to have good teeth, so right on! Do you ever get concerns about the lack of physical exercise associated with flying an Arwing?

Fox: Kinda, make it a 4-way!

To Falco: Kinda?

Falco: ...I WANNA HAVE A 5 SUM!!!

Pasta Masta: Uhh...disturbing...

To Bill: *points at Bill* There's a fellow who has his head screwed on good and tight! Are you worried about Jake attacking you, now that he's no longer straight?

Bill: I just made love with him, HIS ROD IS STIFF!!! AND HE IS TIGHT!!!

To Wolf: Yep, Wolf only sticks his 'thing' into 'things' belonging to a different gender. *clears throat* Yeah, that wasn't very pleasant... Anyway, being a wolf/anthropomorphic wolf means you like steak?

Wolf: Yep, and now since I'm gay, I love you!

Pasta Masta: Eep!

To Panther: Oh, sorry, I don't mean to invade. Um, do you shed? Or is that also personal?

Panther: No I don't shed, but wanna feel the fur in my pants?

To Krystal: Well, I wouldn't want to buy it. Not that I think it's worthless, I just don't have interest in it, but it IS nice.

Krystal: Thank you!

To Leon: Oh, that's right. My sister has lizards, and she feeds them insects. (Grasshoppers, I think.)

Leon: Wanna feed my your cum?

To Slippy: Well, it's an impressive sub, so I don't doubt your talent. I want to ask you to fix our microwave, but location's a factor, I suppose.

Slippy: I'll fix you if you want!

To Panther: Just wondering, do you use scratching posts?

Panther: Ooh! Wanna have a strach fight? Lets do it in my room!

To Fox: As long as he's friendly, and fixes stuff, right? lol

Fox: Yeah, and HE'S SO SEXY AND HE'S REALLLLLLLLY TIGHT!!!

Pasta Masta: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!

Velk:

to the McClouds: so did you like it?

McClouds: Yep!

McCloud men: And we want you!  
to Jake: so...um want A cookie?

Jake: Yummy!

to Jake: it was a ANTI-gay cookie HAHAGHahaha!

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Krystal: QUICK MAKE MORE ANTI-GAY COOKIES!!!

Victor Delta Kitsune:

To Krystal: If you could have a weapon from Resident Evil 4, which one would it be?

Krystal: Uhh...I like Leon's handgun!

To Fox: Hey Fox, since you have a Scottish last name, do you wear a kilt with the McCloud tartan with a Tam O'Shanter with a blue pom-pon on special occasions?

Fox: Wanna see me in one? I'll let you look under it!

To Wolf: Same question as Krystal

Wolf: MY HANDGUN!!!!

To Panther: Before you joined Star Wolf, were you a stripper?

Panther: *shivers* Ooh! I'll strip for you! *starts stripping*

VDK: AHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES THEY BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!

To Falco: Do you like pasta?

Falco: I wanna slurp you up!

To Katt: When consume a lot of catnip, do you go Rambo on all the people and machine gun them?

Katt: No and catnip makes cats more relaxed, so I'd be knocked out!

Adam:

To Fox, Krystal, children: Your relationship is nothing but the imagination of a japanese game maker. Your children don't actually exist. You aren't real. No one is real.

McClouds: ?

Fox: Hey wanna have sex with me Adam?

Adam: No...

To Jake: Your wang is nonexistant. You are not gay. Actually, you don't exist.

Jake: I guess you do want me instead! BUT I'M NOT GAY!!!! *sobs*

To Falco and Katt: Different types of animals mating cannot impregnate.

Falco and Katt: We don't care!

Falco: I guess you want my sexy body don't you!?

Adam: No!

To Krystal: So, Panther RAPED you?

Krystal: Actually wanted rape would be like it...

To Fox: How come you get nearly homocidal when you hear Wolf kissed Krystal, but just shove it off when you hear Panther took what was rightfully yours to take away from the woman you love?

Fox: uhh...Wanna have a 3sum with me and Wolf?

Adam: NO!!

To everyone: Alright, who wants me to make a clone of Jake that LIKES women?

Girls: WE DO!!

Guys (affected by gay ray) except Jake: NO!

Jake: Thank you guys!

To Falco: Raptor boost, another of CF's moves.

Falco; I wanna boost through you!

To Katt: Meow.

Katt: Meow! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Krystal: What. The, Quackles. I DEMAND YOU TO TURN INTO A PIDGON.

Krystal: That's impossible!

To Bill: (Thumps on the head.) Idiot.

Bill: *whimpers*

To Bill: Kidding. Your a nice guy.

Bill: Wanna have--

Adam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To... ANDROSS: Are you coming back to life soon, oh monkey god?

No response

To Logan: ... Hah. Fool. Thou shall bow in my presence, for I am immortal.

Logan: If your immortal strip down you clothes and let me see if you about 10 inches!!!

Adam: sicko!!!!

To Jesus: (Highfive) Thanks for the 'Mortly, J.C.

Jesus: Uhhh...ok?

To Wolf: Wolf.

Wolf: ?

To Wolf: WOLF.

Wolf: ?

To Wolf: WOLF, LISTEN TO ME NOW.

Wolf: Uhh...

To Wolf: WOLF!

Wolf: So your saying you wanna have sex with me now!? AWESOME!!!

Adam: ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!

To Fox 'n Family: I have dire news, Mclouds... Wolf is dead.

Fox: No he's not, he's in the hospital! I'll go visit him! *winks*

To Wolf: (Kicks)

Wolf: OW! Still so cute!

To Jake: Die. Please.

Jake: You die first then I'll die!

To everyone: Za. (Disappears)

Everyone: Weird...

PokeBlue:

To everyone: So some of you do have white belly/chest fur. So which of you does?

Everyone: Those who are canines.

To Fox: So you're related to Wolf you your mother's side?

Fox: Nope my father's side, which I had a 3 sum with (JC and Wolf)

To Fox and Wolf: Would you say that the white marking on both your heads be what signifies that your a cousin to the other?

Fox and Wolf: Nope!

To Fox: Just curious, how was your reaction when you first learned that Krystal is a mind-reader?

Fox: Well...at first I was shocked, then I shrugged it off and accepted her for who she was...

To parents: Don't worry too much, when I meant kid business, I thought it was one of those things that kids would like to keep between them. I mean I'm sure you guys got something to hide from your own kids, right?

Parents: Ok!

To Fox, Krystal, Wolf, and Lucy: Ok, since guys are related to each other by either blood or by law since Krystal and Lucy married two guys who are related. That would mean that your kids are the nieces and nephews to the other couple, right?

McClouds and O'Donnell's: Nope, 2nd cousins once removed!

To Fox and Krystal: If yes, would you say your more lenient towards Wolf and Lucy's kids than they are?

Fox and Krystal: Kinda

To Wolf and Lucy: Same question as Fox and Katt, except towards Fox and Krystal's kids.

Wolf and Lucy: Same.

To McCloud and o'Donnel kids: Would you say that your uncle and aunt is more willing to give you stuff, like candy or cookies, than your parents?

Kids: Sometimes.

To Fox, Krystal, Wolf, and Lucy: You'll find out why I asked those questions next time. I hope that's no problem.

McCloud's and O'Donnell's: OK!

To Slippy: Only two chapters, wish it could've been three, I could've tried coming as my male character. Oh well, do you plan to use it again?

Slippy: I quit the ungayinator! Now do it with us guys!

To Slippy: I feel like ** someone off, but I don't want it ** you guy's just yet. So I'll ** off the one who is building the gay-ray! Is it possible for you to recalibrate the ungayifier to attract the gay-ray's ray? If so, you could nullify the gay-ray's ray before it even hits anybody. I mean they are opposite effects, so it is logical they'll null each other out once they touch.

Slippy: Too late!

To Amanda and Slippy: I haven't heard much about Aquas, how is the purification of the planet going?

Amanda and Slippy: Its all good!

To McCloud kids: Have you ever had a disagreement with your siblings? If so, on what?

Marcus and Silver: James, the prankster! He wanted to get us to prank Mellissa and Bella and we told them and they jumped James.

James II: HEY!!!!

To O'Donnel kids: Same question as Fox and Krystal's kids.

O'Donnell kids: Nope nothing!

To kids: What is your favorite game to play while your folks are at work?

kids: Hide and Seek!

To Marcus: Do you want to try flying your Father's ship when you're older?

Marcus: Dad would usually take me for a ride!

To Panther Jr.: Would you say you like a lot of things your father likes? Like milk?

Panthwer Jr.: Yeah!

To Panther: Really? Your fur is a dark purple? Do you get it a lot that your fur is black?

Panther: Oh course but do you want a closer look into my clothes to see all of my fur?

Girls: Ok where's that ungayinator!?

Slippy: I destroyed it!

Girls: WHAT!!!?

To Panther: Damn, that was a pathetic question. I'll try to ask better ones next time.

Panther: I guess you do want some of me! Reow!

To Katt: I have to apologize, that in my story, same as I told Falco, that you were the...one wasted. I'm sorry, it kinda struck me that if Falco was as heavy drinker as some stories put him, then he wouldn't get wasted so easily, as oppose to you.

Katt: Its no porblem! We all make mistakes!

To Katt: You know that 'egg' question was interesting, one that most would wonder about if you and Falco had kids. In your opinion, how was the question? Like was it good, bad, strange. Say as many as you like.

Katt: It was...strange...

To Falco: Same question as Katt.

Falco: Ditto!

To all girls: Ok I kinda got this off the radio and it made me wonder. I know that eventually some of you have to shop for clothes right, well when you try them on, do you put the one you tried on back and buy the one you didn't try on but is the same size?

Girls: Uhh...yeah sometimes!

To all girls: Sorry if that last one was a tad personal.

Girls: No its no problem!

squeakers81:

to slippy: why can't you use the ungayifier again?

Slippy: Because I destroyed it!

to fox: omg's!! Jake is stalking you's again!!

Fox: Its alright, I find him veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery sexy!

Fox and Jake both blushes

to logan: run! the monkey's are back! and they have swords!!

Logan: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!

to Jake: stay away from me and my family, I take pity on you for getting beat up so much but seriously, can I please have some space?!

Jake: Fine...

to everyone: has anyone here noticed that melting guy in the corner?

Everyone: No...

to everyone: cause he's starting to creep me out...

Everyone: Same here too!

to wolf: can I have your blaster? I recently noticed that someone is eating the cake I wanted to eat really really bad...

Wolf: uhh...ok?

*fart sound*

to everyone: it was the chair.

Everyone: No comment...

to everyone: if you were to change into the opposite gender of the gender you are now, what would your reaction be

Everyone: ...Do you reeeeeeeeeally wanna know?

to jake: that muffin this morning that I gave to you had laxatives baked in it.

Jake: It hade what--GOTTA GO!!!!

to krystal: your a telepath right?

Krystal: Yes.

to krystal: what am I thinking of right now?

Krystal: ...A dancing cookie!?

to krystal: if you answered "a dancing cookie" you're correct!

Krystal: Weird...

to peppy: how come you keep on saying you'll retire, even though you haven't even tried to retire?

Peppy: Because I wanna get close to Fox!

Fox: Aww Peppy your so smexy!!!

to katt: OMGS!! you just won 12,0 gil and a vacation to New york!

KattL ALRIGHT!!!!!

to katt: you can bring as much friends as you like.

Katt: Cool!

to katt: disclaimer: we claim no responsibility for whatever you do in new york, if you hurt yourself and break your leg, we refuse to help in any way possible

Katt: ...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!

to everyone: bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye! bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Katt: HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO MAKE THE GUYS STRAIGHT AGAIN!!!!!?

Fara: I don't know!

Arctic: You know Fara I like being gay!

Fara: NO YOU DON'T ARCTIC, YOUR MARRIED TO ME NOT TO ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!!

Krystal: Hey guys! We have fan mail!

Everyone except Krystal: REALLY!? AWESOME!!!!

Krystal: Uh oh...

Logan: What?

Krystal: Read this...

Flame Rising:

How serendipitous for you that I happened upon your story! You are about to receive one of my more creative flames, written from the copious amount of words which people suggested for my flame-writing challenge. After all, one can only use a copy-paste flame for so long before it becomes trite, right?

Right.

Now, before I crack my knuckles and begin, I certainly hope you don▓t suffer from katagelophobia as I▓m about to flame this disastrous fiasco you call a story, or from triskaidekaphobia as this sentence will end with the number 13.

I wish I could tell you that you didn▓t have superfluous spelling errors or that your loathsome grammar didn▓t make me cringe. I wish I could tell you that your plot wasn▓t turbid and your characters banal. And I also wish I could work the word antidisestablishmentarianism into this flame┘.but, alas, I can▓t do any of those things.

Now, perhaps there is an excuse for you posting this irredeemable excrement. Maybe you were drunk on a few strawberry daiquiris, or maybe you were even attacked by a bevy of flailing birds when you were younger, thus causing a permanent writing-related affliction. Or perhaps your computer was hijacked by a crank-addicted Sasquatch or a monkey whose loose sphincter and love of broccoli causes an aeruginous effluvium wherever he goes.

Whatever the excuse, it doesn▓t make your story inscrutable to honest feedback like this:

I would rather attend a hoedown where inbred midgets caterwaul and perform fouettes while some guy named Jed plays the piano with an unmentionable body part than read any more of this pitiful abomination you call a story. I would rather be forced to participate in the domestication of rabid chupacabras than read one more sentence of your crap. I would even rather have an internship with Microsoft where I have to juxtapose logarithms for no reason and answer questions in pig-Latin about misconfigurations or network error messages all day.

I wish I could have faith that you will have an epiphany from this and produce a copasetic story, or that you▓ll become obsequious to the fundamentals of the English language, but I think my left testicle will become a famous daredevil who competes in monster truck races before that happens. In other words: as a writer, you fail.

Yours,

F/R (and remember, if this isn▓t a signed review from ⌠Flame Rising■, you just got flamed by a plagiarizing imposter)  
15

Everyone: ...

...

...

THAT JERK!!!! WE'LL GET REVENGE ON HIM!!!

Fox: Too those people who want to help we will make a "get rid of Flamers" club, we'll discuss how to destroy Flame Rising, that jerk who hates us!!!!!!!

Logan: LOGAN OUT!!!!! 


	19. Episode 19

Director: Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say but the guys, except Sion, Chooper, and all male children, are still gay so--

Logan: WHAT'S UP!! HEY ALL YOU SEXY GUYS, I'LL GIVE YOU MY NUMBER SO YOU CAN CALL ME!!!

The Director pushes Logan out from the shot

Director: As I was saying its time to answer you5 questions!

Teros:

To all: I made chocolate chip pancakes, who wants some?

Everyone: Sure!

Teros: So how is it?

Everyone: Ahhh!!! So good!

Teros: Thank you because it took me a few...weeks to actually get it right! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Metallic Soul:

To Everyone: Okay, first off, flamers can kiss my **, what's wrong with having fun?

Everyone: I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!

To Falco/Fox: You know, I added a little something to the pancake and piece of pie I gave you two as revenge for beating me up, but I don't think I have to reveal what that was now since Hakkyou already took my revenge by making you gay.

Falco and Fox: You were going to make us gay? AWWW THATS SWEET!!!

Metallic: Not the answer I was hoping for...

Director: Uhh...Yeah the Gay Virus, which I named it the...G-Virus--

Everyone except the Director: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! G-VIRUS!!!

Director: SHUT UP!!!! The G-Virus is forcing them to make them say stuff like that...

Metallic: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

To Guys: I don't plan on asking you any questions until the gayness wears off.

Guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

To Krystal: What I mean by "Instigate" is that what if Fox started a relationship behind your back?

Krystal: Right now, he's having a relation ship with other guys, but its only temporary because of that stupid gay-ray

To Fox: Now that your gay, I refuse to have an honorable martial arts match with you for obvious reasons.

Fox: Man...And I was about to ask you if you wanna sleep with me...

Girls and Metallic: OH....MAH...GAWSH!!!!!!!!

To Katt: Aww, why can't I rip out one of your whiskers?

Katt: The heck you won't!

To Katt: You know, no one has asked to pet your tail so...may I?

Katt: Pull my whisker, no, pet my tail, sure!

Metallic then pets Katt's tail

Metallic: So soft life silk!

To Krystal: If I hug you again will you promise not to kill me or hurt me in any way?

Krystal: Ok!

Krystal gives Metallic a hug

To Girls: So, how does it feel knowing that Hakkyou made your men gay?

Girls: *grabs a variety of melee weapons* Don't worry, we don't have a grudge against him!

To Jake: I'll still hang out with you even if you're gay, but just don't try anything with me...or I'll have to resort to killing you with a chainsaw.

Jake: I...don't wanna die now, so, I'll try not to hit on you...

Victor Delta Kitsune:

To Krystal: Do the belly dance

Krystal: Uhh...Carmelldansen? Sure!

Carmelldansen suddenly plays

To Panther: Do you drink milk out of a bowl?

Panther: Yep! And I also wanna drink your milk! (hint hint...) (That is if your a guy Victor...)

To Wolf: What's up with the futuristic eye patch?

Wolf: MAN!!! NOBODY ALWAYS FORGET THAT I WAS ATTACKED AT A YOUNG AGE RESULTING WITH THIS!!!!!

To Leon: How many times have you ended up in a funny situation? And how come you went from a gentleman to a sick sadomasochistic maniac?

Leon: No idea...And I have a split personality...

To Panther and Katt:*pours milk in two bowls*

Panther and Katt: *Purrs while drinking milk*

Miyu: HEY!!! I WANT SOME!

Victor pours milk for Miyu

Miyu: Thanks! *purrs while drinking milk*

To Fox: Nah, I know you're a true Scotman...

Fox: I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT A SCOTSMAN!!! But really I'll let you look under my kilt!

To Krystal: So you like Leon's handgun... why that one?

Krystal: Easy to carry!

To Wolf: Same question as Krystal.

Wolf: Just picked a random gun...

Silver Sentinal:

To Falco and Katt: If you have a child would you want it to be a boy or girl?

Falco: Uhh...

Katt: Uhh...

Falco adn Katt: Doesn't matter with us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Peppy: What were some hardships when it came to rasing Fox?

Peppy: Well...sometimes Fox have nightmares of James and Vixy getting killed in a car bombing or Wolf leaving him...I was the one to confort him.

To Wolf: have you had any other releatives besides your parents or anyone from Fox's family?

Wolf: Uhh...nope.

To Fox: out off all of your children which one takes mostly after you?

Fox: Marcus actually.

To Krystal: Same question as Fox.

Krystal: I'd say...Marcus.

Hakkyou000:

To All: This has worked out better than I planned.. but first, Logan being gay scares me, Forgive me, Logan, (Takes out a large sword and hits Logan on the head with the flat side, possibly making him straight again somehow) Better?

Girls: We'll get you for this!!!

Logan: That's ok! (still being controlled by the...G-Virus!!! LOL) I love being gay!!!

To Girls: Who's running? I'm right here...(Brandishes sword)

Girls: RETREAT!!!

To Most Guys: Please, stop hitting on me...I'm not a **.

Guys: But we loooooooooooooooooooooooooove you!!!

To Wolf: so, What is your necklace anyways? I've never been able to figure it out...

Wolf: uhh...What necklace sweetie?

Hakkyou: ...

To Slippy: HATSUDOU!(A large explosion goes off, sending Slippy flying into the television)

Slippy: *knocked out cold for a few seconds*

To Bill: Does the whole, erm, "Viscous fluid" Scenario anger you? I'm just trying to give this some finality...Sorry, Shadow.

Bill: Umm...Nope!

To Flame Rising: Honestly? Is that the best you've got? I am quite sorry to inform you, but that was a load of codswallop. I have never had such a dis pleasurable 'flame' shown to me, and would like to question your state of mind. Does it make you feel good to make someone feel more pathetic than you are? Because, if so, you have unfortunately wasted large amounts of time where you could have better spent giving the writer tips or advice of how to write in a more pleasing way, instead of just blandly and with no attempt whatsoever of trying to be clear with what you do not like about his writing. Please do not think of this as me trying to be mean, but I fight for my friends.  
Best Regards, Hakkyou. (In other words, a more understanding person than you could ever hope to be)

No answer since Flame was a total idiotic retadation of this world, and since he was about to be put to prison by the Flame Police

To Katt: Falco's gay now.

Katt: I know!

To Fara: Arctic is gay too.

Fara: Naw! YOU THINK!!!!!?

To Slippy: Here, have a cookie...

Slippy: COOKIE!!!

To Falco: Almost forgot, you shall pay... (Slashes at Falco multiple times, ending with an upwards slice that sends him into the meteor that was mentioned last chapter. The meteor explodes, Falco probably falling back to Corneria in a chapter or during this one. You decide)

Falco: I'm ok!

To Logan: You are straight now, right? It was just...wrong (shivers)

Logan: ...NOPE!

To Slippy: The cookie contained copious amounts of straightness. Which means you shouldn't be gay anymore.

Slippy: What happened?

Girls: SLIPPY YOUR BACK!!!! QUICK BUILD THE DEGAYINATOR BEFOR THE OTHER GAYS GETS TO YOU!!!

Slippy: I'M ON IT!

To Jake: Hey, over here! (Jake looks) FIRE!(Shoots a concentrated gay-ray at Jake, possibly making it impossible to make him straight for a while)

Jake: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Metallic Soul: Sorry, I could have looked at your name, but I was a tad bit too lazy. :P

metallic: ...O....K?

To Logan: (whispering) By the way, the gay-ray wasn't supposed to hit you...Sorry!

Logan: Its ok!

To Girls: Now...Perish! (Jumps at the girls, and trips on the ground. All right, I'm talking to you SFL, choose what to do here, I'm leaving it up to you...Just don't make it TOO bad, alright?)

Hakkyou jumps at the girls and trips...the girls surrounds him and beats him up, leaving a few scratches and bruises, he reaches for the gayinator, but Krystal steps on it, destroying it, the girls cheer.

Hakkyoiu: I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* *cough*

shadow shinobi57:

To Logan: This will be a long one. That guy, Flame Rising, is someone that I would call "pain thriving piece of living stool". I really don't think it was necessary. This is a Q&A, no one's gonna care that one's grammar isn't perfect; look at mine, no has complained. Not on yours either. Or Timid's, shaky's, or Hakkyou's. Furthermore, is it possible that he is the same one who reported format abuse on your story? And if he's going for this, who's to say he won't hunt down mine or the rest. Yes, I will join. I will help defeat this menace. Prodigious, do the Dew, and all that battle cry stuff.

Logan: HE SURE IS!!!!

To those affected by the gay ray: In front your kids? Do you have no shame? They will have seen you do it! Or wait... Did they get affected. This is sick incest! I wish I could turn this write with my author powers, but NO! Logan won't let me!

Marcus and Silver: Its ok, the male children aren't affected...but...

Jason: Its kinda disturbing seeing dad making out with Wolf...

To the girls: Rebel the gays! Fight with me to turn them back!

Girls: SLIPPY IS IT DONE YET!!!?

Slippy: Almost!

Girls: HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

To everyone: Sorry I don't have many this time, not many ideas with me! Hope my rant earlier will suffice. Keep impressing me!

Everyone: DEATH TO FLAME RISING AND HIS WORTHLESSNESS!!!! HE'S A BIG MISTAKE ON THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Uh... why are you unzipping your pants? *gulps*

Fox: *grins like he's about to have sex with someone*

To Peppy: ...

Peppy: Ok...so...wanna make out?

Pasta: O_o

To Slippy: Er... thank you... *slowly walks offstage*

Slippy: ITS DONE!!!

The ray starts then stops

Slippy: HUH!!!? Oh forgot to charge the batteries...

Girls: ...IDIOT!!!!!

To Jake: NEVAH!!

Jake: *whimpers*

To Krystal: You sure do, cutie! I mean... Krystal. As for Hakkyou's location, hm. Hey, I see him, over there!

Krystal: We've already took care of him!

To JC: ... I was going to say they're the same initials Jesus Christ has. Speaking of him; he'd be ashamed of this atrocity, so trying to hump me! At once!

JC: *fights the control of the G-Virus* Help...me...*reverts back to his uh...gay self?) Hey there sexy!

Pasta: Moving on! QUICKLY!!!

To Wolf: Right... *barfs*

Wolf: EW..

To Fox: Uh... okay. Where does - I'm sorry, I can't ask questions with you staring at me like that.

Fox: Just ask the questions please?

To Falco: Did you just wink at me?

Falco: Yep! Wanna sleep with me?

Pasta: help me...

To Bill: Oh goodness... you did NOT need to share that with me.

Bill: Oh...ok? So...Are do you wanna see my buldge?

Pasta: OH MAH GAWSH!!!!

To Wolf: I'm a fan of you, so you might say I love you, too, in a sense. Not in the same way, though...

Wolf: I had sex with every single gay fan...well they wanted it! (He really didn't) So I'm coming after you! Get it? Cumming? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

To Panther: ... please tell me you were joking...

panther: *answering in a sexy romantic way* Kiss me...

Pasta: O_O!!!

To Krystal: You're very welcome, beautifu-er, Krystal... Don't worry about your currently wayward husband; Hakkyou will reverse what he did, I'll make sure of it. *glares at Hakkyou*

Hakkyou: KRYSTAL ALREADY BROKE MY DANG RAY IDIOT!!!!

To Leon: HEY, LOOK! A FLYING CHEESEBURGER THAT LOOKS LIKE ELVIS! *hops on a plane, and flies away*

Leon: HUH? WHERE!!? Man! And I was about to blowjob him!

To Slippy: I'm... not b-broken... *breaks out in a cold sweat, as Slippy scoots his chair closer*

Slippy: I'M NOT GAY ANYMORE!!!!

To Panther: I think I just heard Fox call you, you'd better see what he wants...

Panther: Foxie!!! Where are you!!?

Fox: In the bedroom!

Panther: *purrs*

Panther closes the door and we hear groaning, moaning, the bed squeaking and more...

To Fox: ...

Fox: Ahhh...Panther that was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosexy of you to do that!

Panther: And your cum was to good!

Fox: I love you!

Krystal: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adam:

*poses*  
To males: Buttsacks time. Meet me in the bedroom. ( points to 'ungayifior' chamber with a sign of 'bed' on it.):

Guys: ALRIGHT!!!

(Locks males into chamber, pushing a button, and ungayfying them)

We then hear various screamings not of pleasure, but of pain

To ladies: Don't worry, ladies. They didn't screw eachother. Just lots of LSD.  
(opens chamber) And, Jake was in there, folks! You know what THAAT means.

Jaker: NOT...STRIGHT! I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO REJECT THE STRAIGHTNESS! THANKS HAKKYOU!!!!

To Fox: You alright, Mcloud?

Fox: Y-Yeah...I'm fine that kinda hurt you know?

To girls: Now, does I get a reward? And, also, the chambee cost me 754.986 dollars, and 64 cents.

Girls: FORGET THAT!!!

To Jake: How does it feel to be ungay?

Jake: ...I'M STILL GAY IDIOT!!!

Days of the phoenix:

Everyone: AHH! A BI!!!

Phoenix: Shut it! I'm here to help Logan take down Flame Raising, no one should be treated like that!

Everyone: EXACTLY!!!

To Everyone: PUNCH THAT BASTARD!

Everyone: KILL FLAME RAISING!!!!!

To Starfoxlover: Jerk's not worth the time.

Logan and Director: True, but we must...KEEL HIM!!!!!

To Fox: Can I have your jacket?

Fox: WHY?

To Falco: HAHAHA! you have 3 minutes to find the antidote!

Falco: I'm poisoned!? HELP! HELP!!!!!!!

To everyone: *gives burn cream* you should use this for minor burns

Everyone: Ok?

Phoenix: Well, I'm out *sets building on fire with F/R inside*

Everyone: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

PokeBlue:

To Everyone: *gun *** Ok, lets get one thing straight. I got grossed out last time, so any guy here who is still gay and tries coming on to me, I'll shoot them with a tranquilizer. The tranquilizer is heavy sleeping agent.

Jake: POKEBLUE!!!!

PB shoots jake with the tranquilizer

Jake: ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!

To Everyone: Sorry about having to do this, I just don't want to be asked many times about getting in bed with anybody.

Guys: Thanks to uhh...Adam...we had a painful experience...

To Fox, Krystal, Wolf, and Lucy: I asked those questions because I was taking a survey. I heard it is more common that relatives are more willing to give their nieces and nephews sweets than their parents are.

McClouds and O'Donnells: It's true, we'll give them candy sometimes.

To Falco and Katt: So you guys have tried. If you don't mind, can I ask how many times? Say 'personal' if it's too personal for you two to answer.

katt: Wanna tell him?

Falco: I'd ather not...

Katt: We've tried at least 150 time...FALCO STILL REARS THAT CONDOM!!!

Falco: I KEEP FORGETTING TO TAKE IT OFF!!!

Katt: TAKE IT OFF THEN!!!!!!!!!!!

To Falco: I admire your carefulness, but why did you use a condom every single time?

Falco: I'll let you in on a secret...*whispers*

PokeBlue: You forgot you married to Katt!!?

Falco: ...Thank you for shouting out loud...

Katt walks up to Falco and slaps him...hard

To Amanda: Is it possible for you to rebuild the ungayifier, using the original blue prints Slippy made? If so hurry!

Amanda: Slippy already built it, but is charging the only power souce...Double A batteries...

To Panther: What is your favorite cafe drink and how many times do you drink it?

Panther: I'd say !

To Miyu: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you said you are married to Panther. If that is true, do you like the same drink?

Miyu: WHO DOESN'T LIKE DR. PEPPER!!!?

To Marcus: I believe someone asked your parents if you have telepathic powers, and they said yes. So how well are you into it? I mean like have you already mastered mind reading?

marcus: Yup! I just mastered it a few months ago!

To Sion and Chopper: I know that it is relieveing that you weren't hit, but that was mean. Stupid ray, must be so pompus to just ignore you. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing.

Sion and Chopper: I don't know if we should be glad that the ray didn't hit us, or if we should be mad that the ray thought we're unimportant...

Lesley: Oh well...You guys are important in my book!

Leanne: Yep, mine too!

Sion and Chopper: Thanks!

To Krystal: Any luck tracking Hakkyou? I'm willing to help find him. My female avatar is a bounty huntress, and stealth is one thing I'm good at.

Krystal: No need, we've injured him!

To Slippy and Panther: You two know I come here using a female character. So why did you two hit on me last time?

Slippy and Panther: We hit on you? (The chamber stole All the guys except Slippy's memories of being gay...Slippy instantly forgot he was gay)

To Everyone: Before I go, Merry Christmas to you all! I got a few things for the kids.

Everyone: Cool! Thanks!

To Kids: *hands toys from a big bag I dragged with me to the studio*

Kids: Thank you!

To the adults: And something for you guys too. *hands each a check that works in both Earth and Lylat*

Adults: Thanks!

To parents: In case some of your kids aren't here, take some to them for me. *Opens the bag and offers parents a pick of the toys*

Fox: Thanks dude...uh...dudette...whatever....

To everyone: I hope you guys like it, it took three bounty hunting missions just to get the dough to do this.

Everyone: We like 'em!

To everyone: Ok one last thing. *Unloads gun of all tranquilizers and loads it with actual bullets and grabs bow and arrows* It'll be an honor to help in destroying that flamer, Flame Rising. Just give me the word, and the hunt is on.

Logan: Ok...the hunt will start *waits for 3 seconds* NOW!!!!

Everyone; KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!!!!!!

squeakers81:

to all the guys: since you're all gay, I have no choice to put on this UNOPENABLE *super emphasize on unopenable* biohazard suit. because right now, all you guys are biohazardous to me. Only I can open this suit so too bad for all of ya!

Guys: I think we should tell him...

to slippy: YOU IDIOT! *hits slippy on head* WHY'D YOU DESTROY THE UNGAYIFIER?!

Slippy: I DON'T KNOW!!! I DON'T REMEMBER!!!!

to all the guys: Most of you guys are married or have a girlfriend! why are you being gay?!

Guys: We were gay?

to krystal: do you know where slippy keeps all the blue prints to his inventions? maybe I could recreate the ungayifier...

Krystal: ...

to McCloud kids: does it freak you out that your father has suddenly become gay (for a short amount of time of course...)

Marcus, Sliver, and Jason: It was scary!

to director: I know it probably hasn't happened to you or you can't be affected by it, but were you hit by the ungayifier?

Director: Hit...but wasn't affected...

to everybody: oh noes! I have a problem?! do you wanna know what that problem is?!

Everyone: Uhh..sure?

to everybody: my mutant seagull experiments (approved by the government inside my imagination) have gone loose! And will eat almost anything if hungry!

Everyone: ...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!

to everybody: if they aren't hungry they will barf up so they will be hungry again!! hide!

Everyone: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!

to guys: wait a minute! you guys are just gay, not rabid gay sex freaks! so why you's actin like you want some really really bad?

Guys: Seriously...we were gay!?

to fox and wolf: did you notice how odd it is that your names are the same as your species of canine? and if both of you say anything gay to me like "wanna have sex?!" I will punch you so hard you'll literally wake up a week from now!

Fox and Wolf: WHEN WERE WE GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

punches fox in the gut

squeakers: Oh...sorry...

Director uses his author pawers to revive Fox

to fox: you should be ashamed of yourself! being gay and having sex with guys when you already have a wife and like 9 kids!

Fox: ...

to everybody: with that I will take my leave (giant worm bursts out of the ground and I fall down it's throat into a teleporter deep within its gut)

Fox: That was cool...

Kursed:

To Fox: *shoots with a strange ray-like device* There that should do.

Krystal: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!!?

To Krystal: Don't worry about Fox, I just shot him with a strait gun. The affects of the gay-ray should be gone.

Krystal: HE'S BEEN STRAIGHT FOR A WHILE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Fox: How you feeling, still want to try groping Wolf?

Fox: THAT HURT!!!! WHY!!!?

To Krystal (if the gun works): You owe me one.

Krystal: I OWE YOU NOTHING!!!

To Fox: Nothing personal, just wanted to make sure that my double has a happier time then I did. Your double hardly remembers me, and that makes me sad.

Fox: O...k?

To Slippy: So why did you destroy that ungayifier?

Slippy: I...CAN'T...REMEMBER!!!!

To Leon: *punches in the gut* I liked it better when you were talking about blood, not other guys.

Leon: Ow...my...gut...*falls on the floor*

To Fox and Krystal: *picks up Racheal* She's a cute one, mind if I borrow her for a while?

Fox and Krystal: Uhh...sure...

Fox: Hope she means for a few seconds...

Krystal: I know what you mean...

Kursed: Thanks! she's just so cute!

Krystal: I know!

Kursed: I wish I had a daughter like her!

To Fox and Krystal: Hahaha! Sorry, I jest. *Puts Racheal back down* It's hard to get a good laugh when your a bounty hunter, so you take what you can get.

Fox: hehe...

To Lucy: Usually you're portrayed as the most sensitive of the girls, so how did you take that Wolf was gay? (Well temporarily)

Lucy: Its just sad....

To Logan: Hey, Logan, I managed to take a snap shot of you groping guys. Mind if I post it on the galactic internet at Kur?

Logan: NO!!!

To Falco: Were you really so stubborn as to even wear a condom when you and Katt actually tired?!

Falco: uhh...

Katt slaps Falco again

To Katt: Are you going to hurt Falco for that?

Katt: Just did.

To everyone: Can I ask for a request, can one of you do me a favor? I got my hair recked during my last mission, does anyone mind helping me cut it so it looks better.

Everyone: Sure!

To Everyone (If yes): Thanks

Everyone: No problem!

To Everyone: By the way if a guy named Samuel comes by, tell him you didn't see me. Here I'll even make it worth your while, I got 20 Kuronian credits, I think it's worth 10 Cornerian credits. Later.

Everyone: uhh...ok...and thanks!

Logan: Sorry about...uhh...the gay stuff...kinda forgot...until Kursed said I was groping guys...and I would never do that...EVEH!!!! So see ya next time! 


	20. Episode 20 feat Behind the Scenes

Logan: Hey guys! WOW OUR 20TH EPISODE!!! Remember after the show there is going to be a behind the scens uhh...thingy! NOW!!! Onto the questions!!!

powerseeker35:

To Everyone: "Hey guys, I got some visitors here."

(visitors comes in)

Will,Max,Sarah,Emily,Vick: "Hello, Starfox. Nice to meet ya."

Everyone: Awesome! Nice to meet you too!

To Jason,Fox,Blade,Wolf: "Did you know that Andross put a chip in the clone's brain that allows them to 'Delete' the originals."

Peppy: Nice try but I created them!

To all the non-anthros: "Do you like the 'Kingdom Hearts' series? if so, what do you like about it?"

Humans: yep! A variety of things!

Mr. Saw!?:

(A screen flickers on, revealing a shadowy figure no one can make out. He speaks in a very dark voice)

Hello Logan. Remember me? I was almost killed at the end of Shadow's last Q&A. Now I'm back to take my revenge on all of whom are in the Q&A war.

Now I'd like to play a game. Recently, against your knowledge, you ingested a lethal toxin that will shut down all bodily functions. An antidote can be found somewhere here in this room. But I beleive that, along with the toxin, the small bag of the antidote was ingested along with the toxin. I'll give you a clue. Someone was certainly hungry like the "wolf".

You have two minutes. Good luck

(The screen flickers off)

Logan: O_o AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!! HELP!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!

Logan then looks into the direction of Wolf and an evil grin appears, Logan pulls out a kitchen knife and chases Wolf

(1 and a half minutes later)

Wolf: OW!!! GEEZ LOGAN THAT HURT!

Logan: AH-HA!!! I FINALLY GOT YOUR BLOOD!!! The toxin is obviously in your bloodstream so after drinking your blood, I'll be ok!

Logan then laps up the small puddle of blood

Logan: Mmm much better!

ninja560:

To Everyone: Hi I'm new to this kinda stuff.

Everyone: Tis alright!

To Jake: oh Jake say hello to my Ultimate Strait Ray even though that one guy helped you this will make you strait forever.

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(strugle with him doging but gets hit)

To Jake: So how do you feel.

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Everyone: ok to my questons

Everyone except Jake: Finally!

To Everyone: so how do you like me making Jake Strait forever

Everyone except Jake: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

Jake: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! T3T

To Fox and Wolf: you to are cousins

Fox and Wolf: Yup!

To Fox and Wolf: so thats why you two look alike

Fox and Wolf: Uhh...sure!

Fox: Any idea what he's talking about?

Wolf: No idea little cuz!

To Jake: Oh i forgot to tell you but nothing can make you gay anymore; thats why i call it The Ultimate Starit Ray

Jake: T_T

To Fox & Krystal: WHAT IS THE MADDER WITH YOU TWO NINE KIDS

Fox and Krystal: ^////////////////////////^

To Wolf: That $#$ stabed you in the eye

Wolf: At least he's in prison! FOR LIFE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough* *cough*

To Wolf: you know what I would do hunt him down and blow him up with a bozuka.

Wolf: Lets see if the guards gives him a death sntence!

to everyone: That all I have for now.

Everyone: K bye! ^^

PokeBlue:

To everyone: Don't worry about that dude-or-dudette thing, I know it kinda is confusing to have a guy using a female avatar everytime I come here, but hey, how else can I protect myself from Jake. So either way works for me. Just as long as it isn't negative.

Everyone except Jake: True

To Fox: Do you use the arwing or the arwing II more often?

Fox: Uhh...sometime the Arwing II

To Panther: Do you have a preference for red roses, or do you like other roses, like blue or yellow roses?

Panther: Uhh...just red roses! =P

To Amanda: I forgot what your ship was called, but did you build it out of your own design?

Amanda: Uhh...yeah!

To Silver and Marcus: As the eldest duo amoung your siblings, do you take it upon yourself to make sure that they're behaved when your parents aren't around?

Sliver and Marcus: Don't forget about Jason! And yes

To Katt: I can't believe I'm going to say this..., but as personal as it is, it might help. Why don't you and Falco do some 'play' before the actual mating part. At least you'll know if he is wearing a condom?

Katt: Good idea!

To Katt and Falco: I'm sorry if that question was rather...perturbing, but just a tip I heard that is suppose to help. Please don't hurt me.

Katt and Falco: No prob!

To Falco and Fox: Do you two watch fights on tv? Like wrestling or boxing.

Falco and Fox: Boxing! We think wrestling is REALLY gay! XP

To McClouds and O'Donnels: Do you teach your kids the common etiquet of the military? Like there is a certain time they have to awaken or something.

McClouds and O'Donnels: Of cousr, we do it once every 3 weeks!

To Peppy: I've been meaning to ask this. In the games Corneria is sort of portrayed to have a government that revolves around the military. So as general are you the head of Corneria itself or is there like a council of sorts?

Peppy: Your correct!

to Everyone: Do you guys have any leads on that flamer? My sources aren't being big helps on locating him.

Everyone: Uhh...no....

To Everyone including the author/director: What is your take on furry trolls (people who hates furries)?

Everyone: DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logan: Furry trolls hate furries, so that means they obviously hate animals!!! Especially the Wolves!!! HOW CAN ANYBODY HATE THE WOLVES!!! AND THE FOXES!!!! AND THE COYOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Me fave animals! :P)

To Everyone: Well, I better get going, I was given a job to fight a troll, not the anti-fur kind, the big, green, and ugly kind. Wish me luck, and I'll see you later.

EveryoneA: K! Good luck!

Twisted 93:

To Falco: In brawl, your basic attack is a spinning slash. How's that s'posed to work? you're feathers sharp or somwthing?

Falco: Uhhh.....I guess....

To Katt: I aked the "egg" question in another fanfic, Falco said it'd be alive birth.

Katt: Hmm

To Krystal: In my fanfic which i'll do when i get my document manager sorted, you are "involved" with one of my Ocs. Freaked out?

Krystal: Uhh...as in a relationship? Hopefully a friendly relationship, then no!

To Fara: being a vulpine, do you like having you're belly rubbed?

To Fara: Uhh...heh! ^/////////////^

*runs out the back door before jumping onto several objects to get onto the roof of a building*

Suddenly a mysterious person appears

Twili of the Triforce: (stagers in holding his side and looks arond) to late give...this to V...V...Velk. (Hands Krystal some sort of leater(sloups over dead))

Evryone: ZOH MAH GAWSH!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!!

Logan: QUICK MOVE THE BODY INTO THE DUMPSTER IN THE BACK!!!!

And so they did! After they did Velk walks in

Velk: (Reads Revws)...oh hi sorry bout that.(reads leater)not too bad... to dares sorry diffrent fic.

to katt: I like girls in pink so I like you a LOT. (gets a murderis look from falco) chill dude.

Katt: Uhh...thanks!

to falco:i ment asa freand. bye.

Falco: Better hope thats a friendly relationship your starting, if not I'll be over your--

Logan: OK!!!!

squeakers81:

to slippy: *grabs blueprints for ungayifier* in case something bad happens I'll have to keep this for future reference.

Slippy: Ok?

to jake: *punches jake* I told you to stay away from mah family!

Jake: SORRY!!!

to everybody: the great gay incident is over! pie for everyone!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

to everybody: oh mah gosh, that was my mom's pie!! quick! help me hide!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

to logan: I have to tell you something, some of them monkies followed me here, and are just outside the studio, getting ready to attack you, you might wanna run.

Logan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

to jake: *shoots jake with a dart* don't worry, it doesn't have any poison that could kill you in it, it just has the poison of the kimaru death frog that disables your body for 48 hours, nothiing to really worry about, you can still talk and all it's just that you can't move.

Jak: HELP I CAN'T MOVE!!!! T_T

to peppy: oh noes if your the cornerian general, where's gen. pepper?!

Peppy: He's still sick...

Fox: Well he is an old hound.

Peppy: True, so true...

to everyone: well I should be going now, I didn't have as much questions as I thought I would have, bye everyone

Everyone: Bye!

*pulls out sword handle and presses button on it making a beam come out of it* bye *stabs self with sword and spirit flies back home...*

Steel Scale:

Fox and Krystal: Did that whole...gayinator episode do anything to effect your relationship?

Fox: No!

Krystal: Nope!

Jake: You may have escaped the power of the straight this time, but you will fall eventually...by the way, I don't really have anything against gay people, it's their life, their choice, I'm just torturing you since you make it so easy.

Jake: How rude! -3-

Panther: I need some advice. If somebody annoys me, should I burn with a flame thrower, throw them over a cliff, use a chain saw, or invite Jason Voorhees over to his/her house and let Jason 'play a few games' involving a machete?

Panther: So many good choices...uhh...Cliff!

Leon: I know what you did, don't think for one minute I don't know what you did, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!

Leon: STOP IT!!! MY BRAIN HURTS!!! T3T

To everybody except Leon and Jake: Bit of a random moment for me.

Everyone except Leon and Jake: Right

Wolf, Fox, Falco, Logan, Panther, Leon: I'm making a delivery for Various Torture Devices Inc in a few days, mind helping out?

Wolf, Fox, Falco, Logan, Panther, and Leon: AWSOME!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jake(AGAIN!): The call is still coming from inside the house. (laughs maniacally, and then stops) Oh, and if you see a truck labelled 'Various Torture Devices Inc.' parked outside your house, or a few people draggign deadly torture devices inside your house, there is absolutely no danger. (looks around suspiciously)

Jake: *gulp*

To the director: In the name of all that is decent, never let something like the stuff in chapter 19 be repeated, you know what I mean. I BEG YOU!

Director: Uhh...there are some things I can't stop, even with my Director or Author powers! TT_TT

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Whoah, dude! You're straight, and married; what are you doing!?

Fox: Uhh...doing my wife? In private

To Peppy: I'll just ignore what you said...

Peppy: Uhh...ok?

To Slippy: Oh, nice work! Don't worry, though, it's been taken care of, as you can see.

Slippy: Riiiiiiiiight!

To Jake: You're gay, I can't feel sorry for you... but you whimpered, and I couldn't help but... *sniff* okay, you know what? You wouldn't be in this situation if you were straight, like you should be! So, cry me a river!

Jake: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! D'X

To Krystal: Oh, good. I am appalled at what Hakkyou did.

Krystal: SAME HERE!!!

To JC: Hey there, straighty! Bwa ha ha ha! *cough* Erm, do you prefer coffee or tea?

JC: Uhh...coffee

To Wolf: Yeah, it was gross, but you do realize it was your fault, right? Oh wait, you don't remember... Right! So, I used you in a fic I made, without your permission, is that O.K.?

Wolf: Its alright! ^^

To Fox: Ahem, yes. So, Fox, how's work been?

Fox: Uhh...pretty good...hadn't gotten any missions yet so I'm trying to find a part-time job that I would DEFINETLY like!

To Falco: No, no, and no!! Anyway, now that you're straight again, what's your favorite color?

Falco: uhh...blue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Bill: *recovering from Bill's disturbing, gay responses*

Bill: Uhhh...sorry...

Pasta: YOU SHOULD BE!!!!

Bill: O_o

To Wolf: Kay, I'm a fan of you, yes, but I'm not gay.

Wolf: I got that...

To Panther: Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't suffer severe mental scarring from that. Being a married man is a lot of work but it's worth it, yes?

Panther: Obviously!

To Hakkyou/Krystal: And it's a good thing she did, idiot! I have a cookie, with white chocolate chips, do you want it, Krystal?

Krystal: YES!!!! 8D

To Leon: *couldn't hear what Leon said, 'cause he was in a plane. He then pulls out a cell phone, and calls Logan's show, and Logan puts it on speaker phone* Hey, Leon! I heard you've returned to being straight, and I wanted to congratulate you!

Leon: Yeah...thanks!

To Slippy: Oh thank goodness! *notices Slippy still scooting his chair forward* What!? But you said...!? *Slippy reaches past him, and grabs something off a shelf*

Slippy: Sorry, I just had to grab this. Why, what'd you think I was doing?

Me: *slaps himself on the face* Nothing! Nothing...

To Panther: *still in shock from the scene he just witnessed*

Panther: I'm REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY sorry!!!!

To Fox: Could I borrow your Arwing for a sec?

Fox: WHY!!!?

First off, Hakkyou? I'm glad you said what you did to that Flamer-guy, and I raise my glass to you.

hakkyou: Thanks! Even though you all hate me for making the guys gay! BUT I SHALL RETURN MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone: Freak....

Also, Wolf: uhh...What necklace, sweetie? That was truly disturbing, and I'm glad it's over. *nods*

Wolf: Well Sorry!!!

Victor Delta Kitsune:

To Fox: You are a true Scotsman, so go back to Castle McCloud and play your bagpipes!

Fox: I'M TELLING YOU!!! I'M...NOT...A....SCOTSMAN....BLAME ME FOR HAVING A SCOTTISH NAME!!!!

To Krystal: Don't you know what the belly dance is?

Krystal: Uhh...well I do, its just that its too seductive..._

To Panther: *throws three gallons of chocolate milk*

Panther: MILK!!! 8D

To Katt: Do you mind if I sell your Catspaw for 1 billion dollars?

Katt: NO!!!

To Wolf: If you ended up with a MP5, who would you shoot?

Wolf:If he was alive, Pigma!

Leon: Same question as Wolf, but with an Uzi.

Leon: Jake!

Jake: WHAT!!!?

Leon: YOU HEARD ME!!!

To Katt: If Falco was soaked in teriaki sauce, would you eat him?

Katt: Uhh...lick him, but thats it!

Hakkyou000 (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!):

To Girls: All right, I'm here, now it's time to exact my revenge... (The girls all cower as hakkyou slowly reaches into his pocket..)

Hakkyou: THE GAY-BLASTER!!

(Hakkyou quickly shoots Wolf and Fox in the head, knocking them over.)

Hakkyou: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAA! And now for the violent part! (Hakkyou summons a keyblade( Remiscent of Oathkeeper, but different) and throws mass amounts of magic at them, screaming with laughter all the while)

(After about 10k spells..)

To Fox: Meet me in thar bedroom. But in ten minutes.

Fox: YAY!

To Wolf: You too. But in ten minutes.

Wolf: YAY!!!

To Slippy: Gimme that... (Takes the ungayinator from Slippy)

Slippy: WHAT!?

To Logan: Prepare to be not gay!! (Shoots Logan several times.)

Logan: BUT I'M ALREADY--

To Logan: If you're not straight anymore... Wait. I'LL END IT ALL! (Hakkyou tosses the ungayinator into the air, and smashes it with Star Protector (I like stars, so what? Want to fight about it?), somehow fusing the ungayinator's abilities with it.)

Hakkyou: BECAUSE I'M ANNOYED BY ALL OF THIS!

(Hakkyou hits anyone who's still gay over the head with it, MAKING THEM STRAIGHT AGAIN.)

To All: great, now I'll have to destroy the thing. Thus ends the "Gay Sega" of Interview with Star Fox. We hope you'll all tune in to the next chapter of your second favorite Q&A Fanfic when SFL updates! Please, fight all Flamers.

Everyone: Thanks...YAY FOR ANTI-FLAME ADVERTISING!!! XD

shadow shinobi57:

To everyone: You might hate me for this. I just thought I should top Hakkyou. So...

Everyone: ?

To guys: Ninja Art: Deadwood! (Sends a wave at the guys. They notice no change.) Nah nah, now you can't get erections! I WIN HAKKYOU!

Guys: WE ARE NOT GAY!!!!

To girls: ...He he...

Girls: What are you planning?

To Falco: I was thinking this in Musical History lately. We've been going through the sixties with Folk, Folk Rock, and the British Invasion. I heard a song called Eight Miles High by the Byrds. If you've heard it, would you consider it as one of your theme songs?

Falco: No...

To Katt and Krystal: It just occurred to me. Katt was derived from 'cat', and Krystal was derived from 'crystal'. Is there a coincidence with the K's?

Katt and Krystal: No idea...

To everyone: I want you to place each of us- me, Timid, Logan, Shaky, and Hakkyou- in order from 1, 'least torturous', to 5, 'totally maniacal and abusive'.

Everyone: 1. Logan 2. Shaky 3. Timid 4. Hakkyou and your number 5!!!

To Falco: It's been going through my mind. Your last name sounds Italian, doesn't it?

Falco: Actually I went on a website and there was a human that had my last name and he was Italian, so yeah, it is actually Italian

Logan: Not to mention your Brooklyn accent! HAHAHAHA!!!

Falco: Right...

To Wolf: Your last name sounds Irish or Scottish, doesn't it?

Wolf: Uhh...sure.

To Krystal: Say something rude in Saurian.

Krystal: 0ei ataek!!!! Nx0 te 0ei nudk mo ke ju0 jemokxadw ad Saurian!!!!?

To Krystal: (If question above is carried out) Yay! You said something rude to me! Arigato!

Krystal: Xo jiho aj u jkudwo edo...

Logan: You may want to look up a Saurian translator for that one...

To everyone: Keep impressing me minna-san, and don't stop being prodigious, do the Dew, and all that rubbish. Hope you're not too angry. I'll release the jutsu at some point. Oh, and don't bother trying to get around it. It's jutsu, only a skilled shinobi like me can release it. Sayonara!

Everyone: Ok! Bye!

Forever Fades Away (Formally Paranoid):

To Falco: Get the cool, Get the cool shoe shine. Get the cool, Get the cool shoe shine.

Falco: ?

To Fox: m... pizza... wanna slice

Fox: Obviously!

To Slippy: UR SO LAME! JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!

Slippy: Jerk!

To Krystal: I was only joking! How do I stop him! HOW!

Krystal: Uhh...? Kick him? Whoever "he" is?

To Krystal: I have to do WHAT! ** that... he can jump off a bridge.

Krystal: ...Perfect!

To Bill: WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDA DA SEA?!?!

Bill: SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!!! 8D

To Katt: STRIP FOR ME!

Katt: *slaps Forever* OH YOU PERVERT!!!

To Falco: Fine... Shoot me... See If I care

Falco then shoots Forever

To SFL: FALCO SHOT ME! OWOWOWOWOW

Director: You said you didn't care.

Forever: I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!!!!!!!

To Wolf: If I paid you, Would you hurt me?

Wolf: Hmm...sure, if you mean you pay me, I beat you up!

To All Girls: Do You like Yuri? Please explain in a short paragraph why or why not.

Girls: No, because we are very offended by it, it is very shameful, and to the freaks that created it, hope you go to Hell!

To All The Guys: What Do You Think About YAOI! Shameful, eh?

Guys except Jake: YES!!!

Jake: Nope! :P

To Slippy: Pizza... I smile

Slippy: ?

To anyone who cares: TACOS

Everyone: Ok!

to SFL: Sheep?

Logan: O_o

To Leon: What would you do for a klondike bar?

Leon: Torture Jake! _ _

Jake: O_O

To Everyone: Look under your seats. You all just won a FREE CAR!

Everyone: YAY!

To Everyone: CAR... ton of milk.

Everyone: O=

To Everyone: Why are you looking at me like that... Please put those knives away?

Everyone: *in a demonic voices* You'll pay!!!

TO EVERYONE: I'M IN PAIN!

Everyone: *still with demonic voices* GOOD!!!

Krizzfrizz:

Suddenly jake dissappears into thin air

Everyone: WUT TEH HECK!!?

In an unknown dark room

*walks to Jake and wrap him from behind with his arms. One are is below the waist and the other is snaking its way to his neck. Jake begins to moaning because the one behind him begins to softly bite and suck on one of his ears. After a little while (5-20 sec) there is a sickening crack from his neck and Jake becomes numb. Said person from behind begins to shake Jake violently*

⌠Jake┘ stop joking hehe┘It ain▓t funny now┘ come one, it serious ain▓t funny■ *Said person let go of Jake and Jake fall to the ground HARD*  
⌠Jake is┘┘Jake is┘┘ HE IS DEAD!■ *panic and running crazy time*

Director: OH FOR PETE SAKE!!!

Using his Director or Author powers he revives Jake

Jake: Ow, my neck!? How'd that happen!? 1st I was getting a plessurably kiss by a double bi guy, then...it all went blank...

Now to the Q of mine:

I HATE FLAMERS. I JOIN THE ANTI-FLAMERS CLUB! WHERE DO I SIGN?

Logan: Right here!

Krizz has joined the Anti-Flamers

⌠I have some bad news to the guys! The 'ungay' chamber Adam use was incomplete (Adam you better demand on getting the money back!). I have looked over the blueprint to it 6 times already and there are soo many faults to it I always lose the count on them. Oh yea, I also looked over Hakkyou▓s 'gay ray' and its going to last ca.72hours. The bad part is that you guys still have 4hours left, are going become gay in┘7┘6┘5┘4┘3┘2┘1┘now?■

To girls: hope you gals aren▓t mad at me just because I said the truth, because I know the truth hurts sometimes. You better send in a flaming letter to someone name ⌠Beltino Toad■ that made the incomplete machine. So are you gals gonna do it?

Girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

To Panther: One normal male panthers ⌠pelvis■ there are those small fang like thing called ⌠barbs■. Do you have barbs on your ⌠pelvis■ to?

pANTHER: why'd the heck would you want to know!!!?

To Fox: do you have a knot (like wolfs) to tie with when you mate?

Fox: O///////////////O

To Peppy: you are new the commander of Corneria, no?

Peppy: Yep! ^^

To Peppy: do you control the police on Corneria, no?

Peppy: Uhh...thats confidential...

To Fox: ▒do you take Marcus for a ride▓ in your Arwing often?

Fox: Yeah! I take him in my Arwing and teach him the controls and everything!

To Marcus: ▒do your dad take you for a ride▓ in his Arwing often?

Marcus: Yep! ^^

To Fox: okey┘ this is sick┘ wait it isn▓t. Fox, you are crazy, you ** your own son in your Arwing. You openly admitted that you liked to get ** by your OWN father! But I have to say ⌠Like father, like son■.

Fox: WHAT!? NO WAY!!! I DID NOT RAPE MY OWN SON!!! YOUR SICK!!!

Krystal: Fox is right!! Your an idiot for asking a trick question!

To Marcus: did you know your own father ** you? Come-on answers me┘ NO! Fox has brainwashed Marcus. He can▓t remember that he was getting ** by his own father┘NO! Its terrible, its madness┘ no not madness, the worlds are going under because of this, it▓s┘incest┘ I like it! NOT! YES! NO┘ must┘ fight my┘ perverted side!

Marcus: Mommy he's scaring me!!!

Krystal: Don't worry son, we'll protect you from that jerk!

Fox: How can you say that!? He's only 8 years old!

To all girls: I▓m feeling EVIL today *take a closely resemble off the ▒gay ray▓ but is pink* you have 3 guesses on what this is! (After the guesses) you are right *insert who guess right* this is a not a ▒gay ray▓ it▓s a ▒lesbian▓s ray▓ mhahahahahah┘ ▒Have fun girls▓ hehehe *blast the girl with the ray*

Girls: Uhh...

Lucy: A gay ray!?

Krizz: Nope

Katt: Uhh...A Lesibian Ray!!?

Krizz: =3

kRIZZ BLASTS THE GIRLS BUT MISSES

kRIZZ: crap!!! oW WELL THERES ALWAYS NEXT TIME! mwahahahahahaha!!!!

"Okey I▓m out of Q now, but that may be fore the best now, I think.

OKEY EVERY MALE, ATTA LINE". *carefully looks over the males, and pounce on Panther* "Your are mine now fore the night Panther" *run out off the studio with Panther, bride style*

Panther: MIYU HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!

Metallic Soul:

To Fox: Now you're not gay so...AWESOME!

Fox: I know! ^^

To Fox: So...wanna know what I put in that pancake?

Fox: Uhh...sure?

To Falco: Wanna know what I put in that piece of pie?

Falco: Uhh...ditto?

To Fox: One of Falco's feathers.

Fox: WHAT!!?

To Falco: A few clippings of Fox's fur.

Falco: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

To Fox/Falco: OH YEAH SCORE ONE FOR ME, I WIN!

Fox and Falco: REVENGE!!!

To Katt: Please? Let me pull a whisker out? Just one?

Katt: NO!!!

To Girls: YOU ALL HAVE BOOBIES!

gIRLS: =/

To Girls: I had to do that again, it's just so fun!

Girls: _;;

To Director: G-Virus huh?

Director: YOU DON'T GET IT!!/ The G-Virus is from Resident Evil 2!!!

To Krystal: You promised not to kill me...BOUNTY HUNTRESS!

Krystal: THAT'S IT!!!! ITS ON!!!!

To Jake: Sup dawg?

Jake like Metallics face

Metallic: WHAT THE HECK!!!?

Jake: w

To Everyone: Sorry I didn't have many questions today, well...you can't really call them questions but whatever, see you next time! (Doesn't disappear in weird fashion like the others, just simply walks away.)

Everyone: Bye!

Kursed:

Krystal: Hi Kursed! ^^

Kursed: Hey! ^^

To Fox and Krystal: Oops sorry, I didn't know Adam would solve the problem before I got here.

Fox and Krystal: Uhh...yeah...

To Fox and Krystal: Well that aside, I wanted to ask, would you say the fact you have a large family, you two actually are kind of reflecting the movie stars on Earth, Brad Pit and Angelina Jolie? I think that's their names.

Fox and Krystal: Yeah, kinda!

To Marcus and Silver: Does it bother you even the slightest bit that I'm your mother's identical look-a-like?

Marcus and Silver: Kinda...

To Everyone: Here *slides a large yellow envelope to them* it's the pictures I took during the last two episodes. Do with them as you please.

Everyone: BURN THEM!!!!

To Everyone: I'm going to keep most of the negatives for the pictures though, in a safe at my hideout. You never know if things like this might be of some use, though I honestly can't think of any at moment.

Everyone: Ok?

To Everyone: I just got to ask, trusting on the number of types of questions are being asked now, what kind of saga would you say the show is now? After all someone called the last couple chapters the "Gay Saga".

Everyone: uhh...no idea...

Logan: NOW TIME FOR THE BEHIND THE SCENES!!!

Director: 3...2...1...ACTION!!!

Logan: *sighs* Hey guys...

Director: Logan?

Logan: Hmm...?

Director: WHY ARE YOU BORED!!!!?

Logan: because i am...

Director: B/

Director: 3...2...1...ACTION!!! ... O_O JAKE!!!

Jake: yes sir!

Director: Why did you knock out Fox!!?

Jake: No reason! ^^;;

Director: I got my eyes on you! B/

Jake: Ok, I'll let you look at me naked! ^w^

Director: O//////////////////////////////o 


	21. Episode 21

Logan: Hey guys! Wow! This show is really getting popular! So popular we've got an audience!

Audience: *various screams*

Logan: Yup! Now onto the questions!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Krystal: Working on new story of that you've have a sister wolf and you don't know till a chapter in the new friends story, like it?

Krystal: Good use of imagination! Kepp it up! And try not to blind the readers with italicizing everything or bolding every word sor underlining just about everything! ^^

To Panther: The Panthers are two wins away from going to the superbowl down in tampa Bay, Florida, are you happy?

Panther: Of coruse!

To katt: you'll be pink with blonde hair later on in the story?

Katt: Uhh...ok! ^_-

To peppy, in my story your wife names Sally and she'll die at old ages in my fourth or fifth story?

To Miley: I'm so happy for my little girl, for marring Logan.

To Logan: you and the gang may and/or may not make a debut in Kung Fu panda new Friends?

Logan: Tis alright!

ninja560:

To auther: what the heck i make Jake straight forever remeber

(Hits Jake a 100 times with the ultimate straight ray)

Everyone except Jake: O_o

To Jake: now stay staright

Jake: Why are people hating me now!? -_-;;

To Fox and Krystal: In my Q&A I give you a daugher named Liz who gets bad grades, uses bad launguage, and sneaks out

Fox and Krystal: O_O;;

To: Fox and Wolf: you 2 look alike look in a mirror

Fox and Wolf: Really? *looks in mirror* I don't see a how we look alike!

Logan and Ninja: -_-;; Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

To Panther: I hate to do this but follow me.

(Takes Panther to another room and shows him the Harem Teqneque)

Panther: OwO *nosebleed*

Miyu: *slaps Panther's head*

Panther: OW!!!

To Wolf: (Plays the Star Wolf Theme)

Wolf: Awesome! My theme song! So dramatic! X3

To Krystal: Listen Bouty Huntress!

Krystal: B(

To Katt: Why don't you take Falco to another room and get prangent.

katt: Too late! Already did! Now we gotta wait for 8 more months!

To Fox and Krystal: I video taped you two having sex.

Fox and Krystal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

To Fox and Krystal: It's at my house on Earth.

Fox and Krystal: MUST...DESTROY...SEX TAPE!!!!!!!

To everyone: Bye my furry friends oh and before I go meet Liz.

Everyone: Ok!  
Fox and Krystal: YOU BETTER GET RID OF THAT SEX TAPE!!!! =(

Silver Sentinel:

To the Author: thought i let you know that at the end of my current story i'm going to include a short scene from my next one.

Director: Ok thats a good idea!

Audience: WE LOVE YOU SILVER!!!!! 3

Everyone: O_o Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay!

To Peppy: What were your first thoughts when you heard Lucy was marring Wolf?

Peppy: Lets see...ahem "LUCY YOU SHOULDN'T MARRY THAT TRAITOR!!! YOU KNOW HE ABANDON FOX IN HIS TIME OF NEED!!!"

Lucy: "But daddy you know that he apologized to Fox and his friends and we've been dating for a few months, and you know it was all Pigma's fault that Wolf abandoned Fox!"

Peppy: "You right, I'm sorry...it could take me awhile for me to accept him!"

Peppy and Lucy: I think that sums it up!

To the Married couples: Do any of you have that one specific song you love to listen to together?

All married couples: No.

To Peppy: is it hard be General? If so what makes it hard?

Peppy: You have no idea!

To Everyone: i know i haven't really done anything but i want to help with the Anti-Flammer cause, so i'm in.

Logan: ALRIGHT!!!

*Silver Sentinel has joined the Anti-Flammers party*

Victor Delta Kitsune:

To Krystal: Please do a belly dance, please I wanna see you belly dance like the Egyptians. Pwease? *plays Oud (The Oud is a stringed instrument used in Middle Eastern music)

Krystal: Uhh...no.

To Fox: If you should have all the money in galaxy, what would you buy?

Fox: Oh wow! Umm...hmm...uhh...man tough question!

To Panther: Why is it that you are attracted to Krystal? Is it because she is an exotic woman?

Panther: Because I thought she was sexy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Krystal and Miyu: *slaps Panther's head* PERVERT!!!

Panther: T_T

To Leon: Why is your fighter named the "Rainbow Delta"?

Leon: I'm a chameleon, they change their scale color to blend into the environment, and that's why I named my Wolfen the Rainbow Delta!

To Katt: If I gave you a minigun,would you use it for good or evil?

Katt: It depends, but 99.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% on good! ^w^

Hakkyou000:

Hakkyou: I have to fix Jake again? Man... (Takes out Oathkeeper and points it at Jake's heart) Open your heart! (A ray shoots out of the keyblade and hits Jake, unlocking his heart and making him gay again, because his hearts' contents aren't locked anymore. So what? Want to fight about it)  
Now that that's over with...

To Logan: How's it going?

Logan: Fine!

To Krystal:Saurian? That's retarded.

Krystal: B(

To All: Let me get this straight. You think to hate a furry is to hate an animal? No. Furries aren't animals, they're people dressed as animals who attend to orgies. You're thinking an anthropomorphic (for example) cat, which means a cat that has a homo-sapien esque body structure. SCIENCE. LEARN IT.

Furries: Yeah...on where we're from we're called furries, but sometimes we're called anthros, but we just like furries better.

To Falco: Knock knock. (Falco: Who's there?) Interupting sheep. (Falco: Interupting sheep who?) BAAH!

Falco: _;

To Katt: You're fat. And Krystal's a bounty hunter.

Katt and Krystal: WHAT!!!? =(

To Bill: Is that a banana in your pocket, or an apple? I really can't tell...

Bill: Why!?

To Slippy: What's that? (Slippy: What!!?) Swipe! (Hakkyou steals whatever it is Slippy happens to be holding at the moment) AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Slippy: NO!!! NOT MY BROKEN BLASTER!!!!

To Falco: Knock knock. (Falco: Who's there?) Interupting cow. (Falco: Interupting Cow who!?) MOO.

Falco: -_-;

To Fox: Can I borrow your deflector for a moment?

Fox: Sure?

Hakkyou: Thanks.  
To Falco: Knock knock. (Falco: Who's there!!?) Interupting falcon. (Falco: Interupting falcon-) PAWNCH!! ( Falcon PAWNCHES Falco away)

Falco: ...my gut!!!

To Logan: Jesus is actually a holy jewish zombie.

Logan: ...No...

To Shadow: Hm... 10K Fire Kunai Jutsu? oh, and just so you know, I used to be into Naruto, so I know up until the start of Shippuden. BUGGER OFF.

Shadow: ...Ok? Sorry? (Not really!)

To Logan: After great consideration (About two minute's worth) I've decided to re-gayify you all! Wonderful, isn't it? Well, maybe not all of you...FIIRE! (Three lasers shoot from the sky, hitting Falco Fox and Wolf. The other men were left feeling slightly gay from the radiation...except for Jake. I already made him gay for life. He was your running joke! How could I let them take that away from you?)

To the GaysLolololol: Fox, go to a bedroom with Jake, Falco, stay here and gross everyone out Wolf...either come with me or annoy Shadow with me. Both have merit, I assure you.

Fox and Jake: Ok! 8D

Fox walks to the bedroom carrying Jake bride style

Jake: X3

Falco: Ok! *starts uhh....HE'S MASTURBATING HIMSELF!!! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!! XP*

Wolf: I'll go with you! =3

Metallic Soul:

To Fox/Falco: HA! You won't be able to get revenge, because I am the mastermind of revenge, and you can't top what I did.

Fox and Falco (after the director found a way to make them ungay, and made them straight again!): Grrrrr!!!!

To Katt: Tell me, why won't you let me pull a whisker out?

Katt: BECAUSE I DAN'T HAVE ANY!!! Pull a whisker out from a non-furry cat and see what happens!

To Director: Oh I got the joke, it was just so corny that I had to question my sanity for a minute.

Director: ...?

Krystal: Psh, you can't hurt me.

Krystal: Oh, you'll see...*chuckles evilly*

To Jake: That was the first time you hit on me...and I didn't like it one bit, so I'll let you off with a warning: Don't hit on me again.

Jake: Yes sir! T_T

To Jake: Also, DON'T HIT ON ME AGAIN! I'M STRAIGHT!

Jake: T3T

To Wolf: Slippy's lame, do you agree?

Wolf: Uhh...

To Katt: Slippy's lame, do you agree?

Katt: ...

To Krystal: Slippy's lame, do you agree?

Krystal: O_O

To Slippy: Slippy's lame, do you agree?

Slippy: HEY!!!! =(

To Falco: You suck.

Falco: I know you do but what am I! XP

To Leon: You suck.

Leon: IMPUDENT HUMAN!!!! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE GREAT LEON!!!!

Fox: Great, you had to make his alter ego appear!

Noel (Leon's alter ego: MUST...TORTURE...METALLIC...SOUL!!!

To Panther: So what's up with your obsession over Krystal?

Panther: I don't have it anymore, but I...HEY I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!

To Panther: You suck.

Panther: *scratches Metallic Souls face with his claws*

Metallic: ...Ow?

To Katt: Can I touch your tail again?

Katt: Fine...

Metallic: So soft!!! X3

To Katt: Now can I pull out a whisker? Pretty please?

Katt: *scratches Metallics face*

Metallic: STOP THAT!!!!

Katt: That is what will happen!!

To Fara: I want to TOUCH YOUR BOOBS! :D

Fara: PERVERT!!! ///////

To Bill: Hey can I touch FAY'S BOOBS!? :D

Bill: NO!!!

To Falco: Hello good sir.

Falco: Uhh...hi?

To Falco: Is it alright if I TOUCH KATT'S BOOBS!? :D

Falco: WHAT!!! =(

To Krystal: Hey do you care if I...

Krystal: NO!!!

To Krystal: pet your tail?

Krystal: Oh...yeah sure!

Metallic: Really soft! =3

Krystal: ^////////////////////^

To Krystal: SO CAN I ALSO TOUCH YOUR BOOBS!? :D

Krystal: B( *slaps Metallics face*

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Oh... *blushes* excuse me for intruding.

Fox: Uhh...

To Peppy: Do you ever walk around with a cane?

Peppy: Kid...I'm old but not that old... B(

To Slippy: Yes, so, about my microwave? *taps foot impatiently*

Slippy: Its done! ^^

To Jake: Oh I'm sorry, I made you cry... :( here's a Kleenex. *pats Jake's shoulder* Uh oh, what did I just do?! I swear in the name of all things holy, if you hit on me at all, I will shove this pointy stick up your bottom!!

Jake: Thats ok! I would love it up mY *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* w

Everyone: O_O Did he just say...you klnow the vulgar way to say butt!?

Logan: ZOH MAH GAWSH!!!!!

Aundience: o_o

Jake: Uhh...sorry...mistake! Hehehe!!! ^^; T_T

To Krystal: I'm glad it's fixed though, so, can I smooch yo-... I mean, can you still make Fox blush?

Krystal: 1) NO I WON'T SMOOCH YOU!!! 2) Yes! ^^

To JC: That's cool; I can't stand the taste of tea. Coffee IS supreme! *sinister laugh*

JC: *laughs with Pasta Masta!

To Wolf: Cool, thanx! XD I hope you aren't too OOC... say, did Andross know you and Fox were cousins, before he made you work for him, and fight Fox (and his team)?

Wolf: Yeah...

To Fox: After all the great things you've done for Lylat, you should have no trouble getting a job. :) Do you have any particular job in mind?

Fox: That's true, but I can't find a job were leadership is the nuber one priority! T_T

To Falco: ...I shoulda guessed. *rolls eyes* My dad's favorite color is blue, and I like it as well. You like red, too?

Falco: Yep! HAHAHAHA

To William... *cough* I mean- Bill: I'm not the sort to hold grudges, so I forgive you, and all the things you said/did. *nods* Also, how's Katina doing?

Bill: Umm...good I guess...

To Wolf: Just so you know, you're the reason I've taken a liking to wolves, and other canines.

Wolf: Thanks!

Logan: Really! Fox and Wolf are the ones that made me love foxes and wolves, but I naturally love coyotes! =3

To Panther: You'd be one sad cat, had you no love in your live, correct?

Panther: Uhh...Miyu...my wife....The only one that truly loves me...

To Krystal: Oh, my apologies. I'll wait 'till you're finished munching on that cookie before I ask you any more questions.

Krystal: WHAT COOKIE!!!? 8D

To Leon: Ah, what a victory... anyway! Being a cold-blooded creature, you can't survive in really cold temperatures?

Leon: Yup...-_-

To Slippy: Kay, it was MY fault that time; I know you're straight again, I was just... paranoid.

Slippy: Ok!

To Panther: *sigh* I guess I can forgive you, and it wasn't entirely your fault, either.

Panther: Yeah! Hehehehe...

To Fox: Um...uh, I just want to fly it around for a bit; is that O.K.?

Fox: Ok, but if I see in a scratch on it I swear I'll--

Logan: Ok! Moving on now!!!

shadow shinobi57:

To all the guys: The deadwood thing had nothing to do with you being gay! It had to do with you losing the ability to get and sustain an erection, no matter what kind of stimulant you use. So, let's try this again. Ninja Art: Deadwood! (He sends a wave at all the guys.) There. No stiffies for you.

Guys: STOP TAHT!!!!

To girls: There. Now I laugh. HAHAHA! Go ahead, pummel me for doing that to your guys.

Girls: ...

To Jake: AH! MICHAEL JACKSON! Oh wait, it's just you. haha, sorry, false alarm.

Jake: How rude!!!

To everyone: Wait...Is HE back? Ya know, Mr. Saw?

Everyone: ...yes....O_O

To Krystal: I have something to tell you.

Krystal: Ok?

To Krystal: Come closer.

Krystal: Ok?

To Krystal: (whispering) I smell blueberries. Is it your shampoo?

Krystal: ...Yeah! ^^

To Panther: I thought this the other day. I would laugh if your favorite song were "Eye of the Tiger". I know you're not a tiger, but close enough.

Panther: Uhh...yeah that would be funny!

To vulpines: I would laugh if your favorite song were "Foxy Lady". Don't know if that's a real song, but I think it is.

Vulpines: Same here, I think its a real song, but we could be wrong...

To Krystal: I would laugh if your favorite sing were "BLue (Da ba dee)" by Eiffel 65.

Krystal: Umm...it is...

shadow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To canines: I would- hehe- laugh if your favorite song were- hahah!- "Who let the dogs out?". HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Canines: ...

To felines: I would laugh if you favorite song were "Cat Scratch Fever".

Felines: -______________________-

To lupines: Same as above, only with "Hungry like the Wolf".

Lupines: uhh...just no....

To toads: Same as above, but with artist and yours being Crazy Frog.

Toads: ?

To everyone: Those are all songs I thought would fit one day when I was playing Rock Band 2. Some of them aren't on there, but I was just brainstorming with my friend. Sorry, but I couldn't help but run that by you. You'd better have laughed, 'cause it's funny. I know they aren't your favorites, but its a joke.

Everyone: That reminds us...we should play Rock Band again soon!

To everyone: That's all I got. Don't stop being prodigious! Sayonara!

Everyone: By shadow!

Twisted 93:

Twister: Hi guys, Here's my questions.

To Fox: On a scale of one to ten, how annoying was Tricky?

Fox: 6...no wait 8...

To Fara: Sorry about my last comment, I was just curious.

Fara: Its alright...! ^^;

To Krystal: When I said you were involved with my oc, i ment slighly romanticaly. You've just left Fox and he's comforting you.

Krystal: ...

Fox: I'm jealous now! T3T

To Wolf: In brawl, are your claws real or just part of the gloves?

Wolf: Part of my gloves...

To Bill: Hey, where were you during the aparoid crisis?

Bill: Uhhh...thats classified information...

To Everyone: Noticed that i don't ask stupid questions?

Everyone: True...

Steel Scale:

(Is being chased by Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leather Face, Michael Myers, and other murderers)

To everybody: Ok, you can obviously tell since I'm in this situation that I've made a mistake...make that a few...dozen...hundred...I won't count. Basically a story that is stil in the making (A coproduction between me and my friend, Lord Maximus) involves a bunch of supernatural killers and homocidal maniacs and...I kind of promised them 1 million each, and I can only pay...nothing, you can guess what happened next, but apparently they don't blame LM for their lack of wage, so anyways...asking my questions today is my favorite Star Fox OC, Anton Night! AH! (dodges a machete) WISH ME LUCK!

Everyone: Ok...

Anton: (walks in and waves) Hey. Anyways...onto Steels' questions. (reads off a card)

To Fox: If Wolf wasn't your cousin, do you think yoru fights may have ended in a more...gory fashion?

Fox: Obviously...

To Krystal: I just want to know, if you had never met Fox, and somebody else did what he did on Dinosaur Planet, who would you want it to be the most? Just wondering.

Krystal: Uhh..Falco? I guess...

Fox and Falco: O_o

To Panther: Be careful, in his (Anton) universe, you end up annoying Anton a lot and he usually does something very painful to you, just don't look him in the eye. (By the way, the story where he does that isn't up yet, don't bother looking for it)

Anton: Hey! I take offense!

Steel: I don't care, keep reading! AH! (ducks under a chain saw)

Panther: I'll try not to...

To Wolf: You be careful too, he works for you in his universe and I think he might try to get a pay check you...neglected to give him in that universe. (Again, it's not up yet, don't bother looking)

Wolf: Ok?

To Leon: You actually don't have to worry about Anton doing anything to cause you extreme pain.

Anton: Quit talking about me!

Steel: Your the one reading the card!

Leon: Good! ^^

To Falco: Why did you show up at Dinosaur Planet when you did? It was real dramatic timing. Saving Fox when he's about to get swallowed by a giant ape's head.

Falco: Yup!

To Slippy: Be careful around Anton, he has a habit of breaking stuff.

Anton: HEY!

Steel: Well it's true!

Anton: If your going to keep telling everybody stuff about me to make them avoid me, I'll be leaving.

Steel: Fine go.

Anton: Fine, have Michael Myers there read the questions while he cuts a smile into your gut. I'll ask my questions.

Slippy: DON'T YOU DARE BREAk MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Jake: I've heard about you...stay away from me or you'll find yourself a few inches shorter. (pulls out blaster and aims it at Jake's feet) Trust me, I'm a good shot.

Jake: O_O

To Fox: If Jake gives me any weird looks without me noticing, mind shooting him with this? (pulls out a cross bow with an arrow labelled 'patriotism arrow')

Steel: A patriotism arrow-?

Anton: (whispers) Cool it.

Fox: OK?

To Panther: Don't worry, as long as you don't annoy me, I won't do what Steel said I'd do. And also, what is your opinion on...the Kool Aid Man? (dramatic lightning flash)

Panther: Ok!

To Wolf: I want my pay check Wolf, you don't get off so easy just because the wolf who didn't pay me is from an alternate universe! And same question as Panther!

Wolf: Ok...

Anton: Now, like a the ninja Steel basically made me look like by making me entirely black (fur, clothes, etc -eyes are blue-), I go 'POOF'! (vanishes in a poof of smoke)

Steel: Wow, he really did go 'poof'. When did I give him that ability? Meh, oh well, anyways...that's all! AH! (avoids getting cut in half by Voorhees) GOTTA RUN! WISH ME LUCK! (kicks a door down and runs through, chased by murderers) I'LL PAY FOR THE DOOR LATER!

PokeBlue:

To Everyone: *Walks in as a male Vulpix-Morph* Hey, guys, sorry about the different look, I got into some creative accident during an art competition. I hope it's no prob.

Everyone: Tis alright! ^^

To Jake: I know for once I'm acutally a male rather than a female character, but please for your safety I advise you to keep some distance. I'm a morph, but I'm still a fire-type pokemon.

Jake: Ok! O_O

To Peppy: I didn't quite understand your reply, is that yes your the head of Corneria or yes there is a concil that makes the decisions?

Peppy: Umm...sure I'm the head of Corneira! ^^;;

To Miyu: As far as I know you're rather tomboyish, but do you still where a dress during formal occasions?

Miyu: Of course!

To Fay: What kind of dog are you?

Fox: I'a a cocker spaniel, my full name is Fay Spinel Dog! ^^

To Fara: Where did you meet Arctic? and How did you meet him?

Fara: Umm...we met at the mall! ^^;;

To Arctic and Fara: Do you get bored over the fact you hardly get that many questions?

Arctic and Fara: Yes...-_-;

To Sion and the other three: Sorry the names sort of eludes me fairly easily. Do you four have a special skill? Like my character, my female one, is a marksman..err...woman.

Sion: Well...I'm pretty strong

Chopper: I'm originally from Clock Tower 3, so I use my axes to chop peoples heads of and I can teleport!

Lesley: I'm a rooder so, I use a holy bow and arrow to kill subordanates...like Chopper! ^^

Chopper: HEY!!! =(

Leanne: Well...I'm a rood also, but I'm more into swords, so my holy weapon is a sword!

To Panther Jr. and Mary-Beth Grey: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're both six right?

Panther Jr. and Mary-Beth: Yup!

To Panther Jr. and Mary-Beth: Do you like to play games as a duo? If so, what kind of games?

Panther Jr. and Mary-Beth: Umm...tag! ^^

To everyone: I wanted to try asking the minor characters some questions for this round, but I ran out for the time being, so I'll see you guys later.

Everyone: See ya!

To everyone: Oh, before I go, who would you suggest, minor character wise, who I should try hard to develope good questions for next time?

Everyone: Ok!

demonhelper007:

To Krystal: How do you deal with relatives who get on your nerves constantly?

Krystal I try to find a quite room and relax!

To Logan: Do you think those venomian ride armors from the lylat wars kinda remind you of zeon zakus from Mobile Suit Gundam?

Logan: Umm...sure...I don't watch the Gundum series but...uhh...

To Logan: Who would win in a duel of armour, the Landmaster tank or the M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank?

Logan: Landmaster!!!!

To Fox: Have you ever heard of the song, "God of Wonders"? Because for some odd reason, that song always bring me to tears.

Fox: Yeah! Its a great song! Gotta love Casting Crowns!

To Everyone: What do you think of the movie, "Jack*** Number Two"?

Everyone: Explict...

To Everyone: What do you think of Barack Obama?

Everyone: ...We pray that he'll be a good president...

Fox Fighter 200:

To Fox: if you had a chance would you go back in time and stop yourself from kicking Krystal off the team in the first place?

Fox: Yes!!!

To Panther: did you really think Krystal loved you?

Panther: ...no...T_T

To Krystal: the only reason you don't remember being a bounty hunter is cuz you didn't go through the bad ending... you changed your name to Kursed :( you killed people for money but you turned back... I think lol

Krystal: O_o

To fox: Have you read Rouge Fox Armageddon Soul by SyxxFox? I'm currently reading it if you haven't you should! anyways in the story you fake your own death (because krystal never forgave you its just another sory though) and dye your hair black ( sept for the white markings) any ways you goes into a military progam called slayer he falls in love with a girl named kayla has a run in with krystal (she is a bounty hunter in this one) and runs to sauria with a new team fox do you think any of this would have happened if krystal hadn't forgave you?

FOx: I believe so...O_O

To Wolf: your my 3rd favorite SF character after Fox and Krystal are you the strongest? oh and if Jake has another yaoi thought pummel him till he turns straight MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

WOlf: Thank you! ...AND WE MUST MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To Krystal: fox don't get mad please. Krystal I think your really hott!

Fox: =_=

Krystal: Uhh...thanks! ^^;

To Jake: why don't you go ** to chuck norris or somthing and leave Fox alone!!

Jake: ...maybe...

To Panther: I heard a yellow rose means you wish to break up with the person you give it to is that true?

Panther: Yes! I gave alot of yellow roses before!

To Peppy: I think your pretty cool don't get upset about your age after all its only a number!

Peppy: Thank you!

to Jake: want a cookie?

Jake: OK! 8D

to Jake: are you Bi or just straight out gay?

Jake: Gay! ^^

to jake: ha ha! that cookie had pure concentrated straightness that nothing can reverse!

Jake: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

To Krystal: A bden 0ei sud idtohjkudt kxaj udt Fox sud'k Krystal je A xulo ke ju0 kxaj 0ei uho nu0 xek A najx A xut u wahc cabo 0ei... udt sud A xulo u xiw?

Fox: Ok...1. I learned Saurian because Krys taught it to me...and 2. Fine...

Krystal: Sure! I'll give you a hug!

Fox: No idea you wanted a girl like Krystal! Hahahahahaha!!!

o Director/author aka SFL: nx0 tat 0ei mubo Jake wu0 SFL?

Director: He was already a gay guy, so...ummm..... 


	22. Episode 22

Logan: Oh...hey guys! Man been awhile sorry 'bout that! And we also got a few guest here!  
THE MY LIFE AS CLOUDY MCCLOUD CAST!!!!!!!

Fox: GRANDPA!!!

Cloudy: Ah! You must be my grandson, Fox! Its good to finally meet you!

Falco: But...I though you di--

Logan: FALCO!! DON'T SPOIL THE STORY'S ENDING!!!!

Falco: Sorry...

Logan: Now...ON TO THE QUESTIONS!!!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Are you and Krystal done *cough* banging each other?

Fox: O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

To Peppy: I realize that, I'm sorry for thinking of you as such an old fart.

Peppy: Ignoring...

To Slippy: Ah, she works! Beautiful work, my amphibian friend, I salute you!

Slippy: Thank you! ^^

To Jake: ... *hurls a few times in a paper bag* You.. are one... sick... ugh!

Jake: ^^ *has a yaoi thought moment*

To Krystal: 1. Aw... no cute blue vixen smoochies for me. :'( *sees Fox with a triumphant smirk on his face* 2. Oh! Heh heh, I bet we'll get a good blush out of Fox if you whip your shirt up, after he's done gawking about it. lol

Krystal: 1. Yes, no smoochies for you! ^^ 2. ...UGH!!! YOU PERVERT!!!! *slaps Pasta's face*

Pasta: Ow.

To JC: Ahh... *calms down* nothing like good ol' coffee, eh?

JC: Yep!

To Wolf: That guy was just a heartless tyrant, wasn't he?

Wolf: Thank you for agreeing with me! ^^

To Fox: Well, that really stinks. =/ At least you have tons of fans...

Fox: Who annoys the crap outta me!!!

To Falco: Red's my favorite color, actually, although I DO like blue. (:D That rhymed!)

Falco: -_-;

To Wolf: Yup, without you, foxes and wolves would just be regular animals, to me! So, I owe you!!

Wolf: Heh! Thanks! ^////////////////////////////^

To Panther: *sighs* You said it, man. So, what's your favorite thing about Miyu?

Panther: Well...she just...SMEXY!!!! 8D

To Bill: Do you and Fay 'get it on' much? Or is that too personal?

Bill: Ummm.....do you really want me to tell you? ^^;;

To Krystal: I...gave you a cookie, remember?

Krystal: Yes...

To Leon: Hey, look on the bright side. Not everyone can adjust their appearance, so they blend in with their surroundings, ya know?

Leon: That's true! ^^

To Panther: Say, how's about we forget about that whole ordeal?

Panther: Uhh...sure!

To Fox: You don't want it to get scratched? *Has Katt run her claws along the side of Fox's Arwing* You mean like that? (I'm a jerk, I know. XD)

Fox: O_O!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Ninja560:

to everyone: Sets off a lesbian bomb

gIRLS: oh no!!

To: Falco: (snaps fingers and turns him into a teenage girl)

Falco: *screams like a girl*

To everyone: have you ever heard of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Everyone: ...No

To everyone who doesn't know about it: It's a murder mystery anime about a town witch on a special day someone gets killed and another gose missing and it's all this girl call Mion Mion Sonozaki who has a demon or oni engraved in her.

Everyone: O_O

To everyone: (starts talking in Japanese)

Everyone: Sorry we can't speak japanese very well....

To Jake: NO I WILL NOT GO TO A GAY STRIP CLUB

(sees Jake trying to rape a teenager girl)

Jake: But its Falco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S A GIRL NOW SO THIS TECHNICALLY MAKES ME BI!

Falco (female): PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: OH MY GOD DO TO ME USING MY ULTIMATE STRAGHT RAY AND HAKKYOU USING HIS KEYBLADE WE MADE JAKE COMPLETLY BISEXUAL.

To Fox and Wolf: I can use my rality bending powers to actully revive your parents

Fox and Wolf: W-WAIT!!!

To Fox and Wolf: To late

(Revives James and Vixy and Wolfs Parents)

James: Where am I?

Vixy: Uhh...ON NO!!! WHERE'S MY LITTLE FOX!!! FOXIE WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE!!!!

Dana: Where's Wolfie!!!!

Lupulle: ?

Fox and Wolf: MOM!!!! DAD!!! 8D

powerseeker35:

To everyone: Hey, guys. How's it been since I was last here?

Everyone: Good!

James, Vixy, Dana, and Luppulle: ??

To all the married males: Do you all talk dirty to your wives?

Men: ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!!!

James: *whispers in Fox's ear* hey son, why are we asking questions?

Fox: *whispers back* We're part of a Q&A

To all the married females: (Same as the males)

Women: ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!!!!

(visitors comes in again)

Will, Sarah, Emily, Vick: Hi again, just droping by.

(Max looked at Wolf, got scared, and hid behind Will)

Will: Sorry, by bro is afraid of wolves since one scratched his left eye.

Everyone except Wolf: Its ok!

Wolf: T_T

To everyone: Im gonna try to continue with my Starfox Genetics fanfic. I do, however, want to use Jake, if its okay, for about one chapter. Heres a spoiler: Jake is bi and rapes Blade, But gets killed by Blade.

Everyone except Jake: OK! 8)

Jake: T3T

To Wolf and Lucy: not that is any of my business(it is), but what happened to Blade this entire time? Dont tell me you 2 left him at home...alone?

Wolf and Lucy: He's here with us...nobody ever asks him questions...

Blade: I KNOW!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

To everyone: well, gotta go. see ya later. (me and visitors walk out of the door)

Everyone: Bye!

Fox Fighter 220:

To Krystal: thanks for the hug

Krystal: Your welcome! ^^

To Fox: your awesome

Fox: Thanks! ^^

to Wolf: same thing

Wolf: Ditto! ^^

to Panther: your cool in this fic but in some your just perverted

Panther: Curse those who made me a Mega-pervert!!!!

to Panther: here have a cookie

Panther: 8P

to Krystal: here have a cookie

Krystal: 8D

to Fox: can I fly the Arwing? Please?

Fox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to JC: you do know the real James is alive right

JC: I know...he's standing beside me.

James: O_o A clone!?

to Logan: have you ever heard of Metro Station?

Logan: Uhh...kinda! ^^;

to Director: can I and if I can then how would I get on your show

Director: Well all you have to do is *tells FF220 about how to join the show*

FF220: Ok! Well see you tomorrow!

Everyone: WE WILL BE HERE! XD

to Fox: what did you mean by that? (to find out what that is go to chapter 21 and look at what you said right above my question to the Director)

Fox: Yeah...I understood what you said!

to Director: Jake isn't gay any more YAY!

Director: T3T No more love triangles!!!

to Fox: I have an OC actualy I'm my own OC I have Black fur except for a diamond shaped marking on my fore head and a white left paw any ways I'm going to write a fic with you guys my OC and a friends borrowed OC ( with permission from him of course)and you might be teamed up with star wolf would you read it?

Fox: Yes! 8D

To Krystal: same question

Krystal: Same here! ^^

to everyone: I had lots more questions but they all got deleted cuz I forgot to log in thats all I can remember sorry!

Everyone: Tis alright! ^^

to every one: before I go one more thing (waits for response)

Everyone: ok!

FF220: PIZZA! I bought you all Pizza so you can have a Pizza party on the show

bye

(disapears into the shadows)

Everyone: Awesome! X)

Gamer-fox91:

To everyone: "Hey there! How're things going with the questions?"

Everyone: Good!

To Fox: "Ok. So if I were to ask Krystal out on a date like going for a swim or a dance, and I respected and treated her the same way you would, you wouldn't mind right?"

Fox: Uhh...............Tough question! T_T

To Panther: If red is your favorite color, why was your Wolfen named the Black Rose instead of the Red Rose?"

Panther: What? Can't I name my own Wolfen?

To Falco: "Where on earth were you during Star Fox Adventures until you decided to rejoin the Star Fox team?"

Falco: ...

To Bill and Katt: "Have you ever thought about joining the Star Fox team?"

Bill and Katt: Just did! XD

To Krystal: "Can your tail rings double as bracelets or anklets? If so, may I try them on until I give them back before I leave?"

Krystal: Yeah

To Wolf: "Which do you like more, your looks and Wolfen from Star Fox 64, or your looks and Wolfen from Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

Wolf: Hmm...that's a tough question...uhhh.....I guess my Wolfen from Brawl because...its better!

To Peppy: "What were James and Pigma like before your mission on Venom?"

Peppy: Well...James was, is, an always will be that greatest leader, and Pigma....looked like he was hiding somethin' fishy!

To Director: "That's all I have for now. I'll ask some more questions later!"

Logan: And NessiexCullen, this is a Q&A, I'm part of a Q&A war with Shadow shinobi, Hakkyou, and others, don't blow your steam on me! Because...Q&A's are really popular now! 


	23. Episode 23

Logan: What's up people!? Ok so now I like you to continue sending us questions! I have no idea how many episodes we'll do! XD Ok so now....ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!!!

Fox Fighter 220:

To everyone: how was the pizza?

Everyone: Yay! ^^

To Logan: please excuse Gamer-fox and his wierd questions... I know him in real life and saw him putting down the questions... wait why am I apologizing? its not like they bothered you did they?

Logan: No its alright! Its pretty normal for us to get strange questions and events...Like the Homo Uprising event...

To everyone: I've actually already posted two chapters of my new story since last time... have any of you read them?

EVeryone: Uhhh...We think so! ^^;

To Logan: I suggest...unless you like being depressed or scared please do not read my story Driven actually that goes for all of you and all the veiwers out there

Logan: Tis alright! I like to get alittle depreesed and freaked out! ^___________^

To everyone(except the OC's) : would you guys mined if I made my own Q&A about you? including my OC Joe?

As said above: Its alright! And welcome to the Q&A wars!

To Joe?: wait how... I'm you though... that's weird...

Everyone: O_O

To 8 random people that I pulled of the street: why did I bring you her? WHY DAMMIT ANSWER ME!

8 random people: I DON'T KNOW!!!!

To Logan: did I mention metro station is a band?

Logan: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...noooooooooo...

To Blade: uh I guess since no one asks you questions I will... so are you good at anything? like hand to hand combat? or shooting? or flying?

Blade: Lolololol!!!! Yeah I'm good at all of those things!

To every one: oh no... Brode is going to reveal himself next time ( you'll understand who Brode is after my third chapter)

Everyone: GASP!!!! O_______O

FF220: oh and Radon says hi (same you'll know who he is after the third chapter)

Everyone: Ok!

To Fox: PLEASE can I fly your Arwing? I have my own its called the Dark Blade, I just wanna know how yours handles (NO NOT THAT Jake YOU PERVERT I MEANT THE ARWING)

Jake: sorry T.T

Fox: Uhhh....Ok!

To Krystal: why do you yell at Fox when your asleep? DO NOT ask how I know that *coughSLIPPYcoughSPYINGcoughONcoughKRYSTALcoughANDcoughFOX*

Krystal: (Slippy I'll get you...) Uhh...Well I have these nightmares about Fox dying all the time...

To Fox : and why do you stare at her at all hours? oh wait I can understand that one... (slowly moves away from everyone) the shadows hm... I wanna use a spell

Fox: Ok?

To Jake: since your Bi I will use a spell to make you straight. Konious Xolomid Oronium! (the spell causes Jake to rise is the air the vulpine scared it makes him straight and pushes all memories of being gay or why he was gay out of his mind... he then falls to the floor now straight)

Jake: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

To all guys: there! NOW NO ONE MAKES HIM GAY AGAIN OR ELSE!

Guys: We won't! ^_________________________________^

demonhelper007:

To Blade: What is your favorite kind of hobby?

Blade: Well...I love to play video games alot! X3

To Fox: How can I join the team?

To Fox: Uhh...Well.......1st you have to audition by showing us your fighting skills, how you handle our weapons, and how you do in the Arwings or Wolfens...

To Krystal: What kind of customs can you tell me about from Cerinia?

Krystal: Ok...So like a few hundred years ago, my ancestor was the king and all of Cerinia were idol worshippers, and my ancestor was the one who stopped that after a few mercenaries from Colonial Corneria and converted the Cerinian's to Christianity!

To Slippy and Beltino: What kind of Earth tech would you two like to take apart and examine?

Slippy and Beltino: Well we just finished up our research on Earth! XD

To Wolf: What kind of music do you like to listen to?

Wolf: Some rock, Christian rock, a little techno, and I'm not a big fan of rap and country.

To Logan: Which gun has the best firepower, the M4 or the Cornerian Assault Rifle?

Logan: The Cornerian Assault Rifle! ^^

To Falco: What kind of earth fighter would you like fly in?

To Falco: Hmm...That's a good questions...well........................No idea! XDDDDDDDD

To Director: Would you like to co-autor a story that I'm creating?

Director: Well I'd be honored to!

To Logan: Have you ever seen Red vs. Blue from Roosterteeth Productions?

Logan: Uhh...no, not exactly

Velk:

To Blade: have a cookie.

Blade: COOKIE! 8D

To Fox: you rock dude!

Fox: Thanks! ^^

To Fox: but you suck in Brawl. what falco still a girl...anyways

Fox: Thanks alot..._

Falco: I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!

To Fox: you did the do with Fara P...

Fox: No I DIDN'T!!!!!!

Fara: HUH!? But me and Arctic were on a date!

To Fox: true but last night.

Fox: That wasn't me...That was Arctic...

Arctic: Yes, after all why would my good friend, Fox, and my wife make love if they are staying friends? Plus me and Fara are married and Fara won't love another man until I die!

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Logan and Miley: How was your two's honeymoon?

Logan and Miley: ...Uhhh...we're not actually married...but we're dating! ^^;

To Everyone: Like my Kung Fu Panda New Friends and WWE Chamber Match stories of mines?

Everyone: Well...KFP, kinda...but Wrestling...we don't like very much...We think that wrestling is gay in general....

To Fox and Krystal: Like the story of Krystal's sister?

Fox and Krystal: Cool!

To Logan: Is any of the StarFox and/or StarWolf teams Jeff Dunham fans?

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: A bit too personal, eh? ;D

Fox: Yep! =^^=

To Peppy: How dare you ignore me!? *marches off, in a huff*

Peppy: ...

To Slippy: Do you like it when you're called Slip-up?

Slippy: ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!! =(

To Blade: At least you weren't named 'razor', 'cause you're no emo! XD (Yeah, that was a bad joke...)

Blade: ...Right....

To Jake: No mo **!! Don't put your shlong where it don't belong, boy!

Jake: I'm sorry I don't speak stupid slang!

To Krystal: 1. You broke my heart, Krystal... why? :( Naw, you're Fox's girl, and it shall stay that way (XD Another Rhyme!), and I see the powerful love you two share for each other, and it's honestly heart-warming. Yeah, I'm just droning now. 2. *rubs face, then smiles dreamily* she touched me... :)

Krystal: 1. Because.... 2. ...Ok? I'll be standing behind Fox now.... and 3. We really gotta stop using a numbering system...

To JC: I just brewed up some French Vanilla. *gives JC a mug of it*

JC: Thank you, friend.

To Wolf: You're welcome? 0_o Andross probably didn't really treat you like a person, more like a tool of destruction, yeah?

Wolf: Yes...

To Fox: You are going to get nowhere with that kind of attitude, young man! (Wait, you're older than me... o.o)

Fox: -_-;

To Falco: Oh come on!! Does no one around here appreciate a good rhyme!?

Falco: No. _

To Wolf: No, thank YOU! ^_^ Anyways, seeing all those yaoi fics about you is really bugging me.

Wolf: Must......destroy.........yaoi......

To Panther: Smexy... I've heard that term plenty of times before, but isn't it 'shmexy'? Anyhow, what two words is it made up of again?

Panther: Uhh..."sexy" is one and the other....no idea! ^^

To Bill: On second thought... no. So long as you wear protection, that's all I need to know. *shivers*

Bill: You do know I'm married to Fay and have a daughter, right?

To Krystal: So... did the cookie have satisfactory taste?

Krystal: Yes! ^__________________^

To Leon: So if anyone ever tries bashing you again, just remind them of that!

Leon: You got it!

Noel (Leon's alter ego): Or else they'll suffer!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Everyone except Leon...er...Noel: -_-;

To Panther: Yes, Panther has always been a straight man...

Panther: Exactly! ^^

To Fox: I'm really sorry, man!! I don't know what came over me, but I swear I'll pay for those scratches to be dealt with! Okay? As for you, Katt! Don't EVAH do something so mean and cold-hearted to ol' Foxie here again, understand!? Aw, I'm sorry I yelled at you... here, have this bottle of milk.

Fox: Thank you...T_T

Katt: Thanks....

Shadow Shinobi: Hey just stopped by to say hi! I got no questions right now so...(Looks at the street light) OOH SHINY! 8D

Ninja560:

To everyone: I brought Liz with me this time

Liz: Hey

Everyone: Hi!

To Fox and Krystal: How do you like my Q&A

Fox and Krystal: Its good...but Liz as your parents from a different dimension, we're going to tell you to do your homework, do well in school...AND STOP YOUR VULGAR LANGUAGE!!!

Liz: Fine...(Not really!)

To Falco: You know your still a teenage girl

Falco: SHUT UP!!!! =(

To Jake: QUIT BEING BI AND BE STRAIGHT! (HITS JAKE 100 TIMES WITH THE ULTIMATE STRAIGHT RAY) IT'S NOT WORKING!

Jake: ...(Should I tell him?)

To Fox and Krystal: I put the sex tape on the internet.^^

Fox and Krystal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Liz: (Hehe...)

To Logan: Can I stay here I'm bored

Loga: Sure! ^^

TO everyone: I brought someone with me MION SONAZAKI.

Mion: Hehehe HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

(Grabs Miley and Logan and runs)

Logan and Miley: HELP US!!!!

To Everyone: Sorry I just had to bring her oh and she has a twin Shion and she is not as crazy as Mion. bye I have to go.

Everyone: But...what about Logan and Miley?

Logan and Miley: Don't worry we're ok! ^^

PokeBlue:

To director: Are the strange questions bugging you?

Director: No not really.

To others: How about you guys, your opinions on the strange questions?

Everyone: We don't really care!

To minor characters: As stated, I did come up with questions for you guys, first up, Artic.

Arctic: Alright! X3

To Artic: Is it safe to assume you're good at snow-related sports? If so what kinds?

Arctic: Snowboarding...

To Fara: I never actually knew you as a character, what skills do you have that made you an invaluable teammate? (i.e. Falco is an ace flier and Slippy is an engineering genius)

Fara: Well...I'm actually like Falco and Slippy combined! XD

To Lesley: Neat, you're an archer too, mind showing me how well you can shoot?

Lesley: Well...actually I suck as an archer, I really don't know how to use a bow and arrow! ^^;

To Lesley and Leanne: I know you two are teammates and all, but do you fight each other once in a while?

Lesley and Leanne: Well...We're actually cousins, but only on rare occations we actually get into some sort of argument!

To Lesley and Leanne: I wanted to know since, my character is an archer and my brother's is a swordsman and were pretty much friendly rivals.

Lesley and Leanne: That's cool.

To Miyu and Fay: I'm just curious, are you gals still wearing the same outfit I see in pics of you two from before Starfox 64 or did you change to a newer design.

Miyu and Fay: Well...

Miyu: Mine's like Krystal's except its red

Fay: And mine is the same! ^^

To Jason and Blade: According to the data I'm reading, both of you are clones of Fox and Wolf, is that right?

Jason and Blade: Yes.

To Jason and Blade: If yes, do you act like them sometimes? You know spar once in a while.

Jason and Blade: Yep! ^^

To Panther Jr.: As a feline, do you still get the urge to pounce your parents, I mean like after back from work?

Panther Jr.: Yes!

To minor characters: Unfortunately, that's all I got for you guys for now. I'll come up with some more next time.

Arctic, Lesley, Leanne, Jason and Blade: Aww man...

To Peppy: That's cool, being the leader of Corneria. By the way, how's Pepper doing?

Peppy: Well...Its its like a roller coaster, he feels better that gets worse...so its hard to say...

To Krystal: Do you and Fox have something like this going on between you two? I read a story where Cernerians had a traditional ceramony after marriage where if done correctly it was believed that the souls of the loved ones will join as one, and as long as both are faithful to the other, in death the unified soul will be able to travel the galaxy together.

Krystal: Umm...Well actually that's a rumor that alot of people think, actually since Ceriania is a Christian planet, we believe that if your marriage is good then you bother will be asended to Heaven as long as you repent of all your sins to God.

To Fox and Krystal: It sounded kinda sappy to me at first, but I like the idea, I acutally thought it was rather nice.

Fox and Krystal: Thank you! ^_____________^

To everyone: Alright, I'll see you guys later. Have a good one.

Everyone: Bye!

Logan: Alright see ya next time on...

???: Interview with Star Fox!!!!!

Fox: When did we get an audience?

Logan: No idea.... 


	24. Episode 24

logan: hey everyone! now let's get started in...

audience: interview with star fox!!!!

logan: (the heck!?)

fox fighter 220:

to fox: here are the keys to your arwing back. it flies great but the left balance thruster needs to be adjusted.

fox: ok! i'll get slippy to fix it!

to krystal: you look very beautiful today!

krystal: thank you! ^^

to logan: do you know what the 3 injuries of christ were?

logan: uhh...umm...uhh...crown of thorns...uhh...skin torned by the whip of nine tails (i forgot what it was called!) exposing his ribs and being nailed to the cross!!! why!!!!!!!!!!?

to james: your the real james... wanna pickle?

james: uhh...no thanks! *sweatdropped*

to blade: have you ever flown your dads arwing? (if that was already asked put "have you ever eaten a whole pizza by yourself?")

blade: yeah i have! wait...i don't have a dad!!!!!! i have wolf who's more of a brother than a father!!!!!!

to artic: how do you like being married to fara? 8d

arctic: she's a great vixen! =3

to slippy: did you glue yourself to the fridge again?

slippy: *lying* noooooo....

to fox: have you ever shopped at abercrombie and fitch? its expensive!

fox: ...no...

to fara: hi!

fara: hi--

to fara:rah rah rah rah rah!

fara: ...*palms forhead*

to bill: what is the regulation millitary outfit on corneria for a person of your status?

bill: sorry! but that's classified!

logan: now you sound like mikuru, bill...

bill: shut it!!!!!

to bill: (real life moment) i'm a millitary brat, my specialty in guns are pitols, rifles and shotguns, i know hand to hand and i'm thinking of becoming a pilot what do ya think?

bill: hahahaha!!!! you got yourself a good career there! i'm sure you'll do fine!

to falco: why are you eating chicken? o_o

falco: what? is there a problem with it?

to katt: are you and falco gonna get married? *whisper* you and him are already married in my q&a!

katt: wow...we already go married and i'm expecting in 2 months! xp

to krystal: hey look! fox is staring at you again! go flirt with him!

krystal: *in a seductive tone* oh foxie!

fox: *bulge appears in pants* hi...krystal...owo

to logan: my brothers baby was born in april 7!

logan: so how's the baby? ^______________^

to krystal: i have a nephew! w00t! what do ya think?!?!

krystal: aww!

to fox: same thing i just said to krystal!

fox: that's nice! ^^

to a little fat boy: chancho, sometimes, when you are a man, you wear stretchy pants, in your room, is for fun.  
nacho!  
sorry i keep being random...

everyone: we just saw that movie in our spanish class a few weeks ago!!!

to everyone: i will use my magic to make one wish per person come true! so everyone make one wish! (anything but killing someone or making someone fall in love with you!)

everyone: i wish that...

suddenly everyone's wish came true

everyone: yay!!!!

to everyone: eh? eh? that's all i got! see ya!

everyone: bye! ^_________________________^

hakkyou000:

to sfl: ...did i forget to review again? dammit.

logan and director: its alight

to jake: (looks around) ha(jumps at jake and poke him, making him gay again through the power of- oh, me, of course. it's me that poked him, not an egotistical thing..)

jake: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! ^w^

to ff220: ha! take that!! oh, and take this, too (pulls out a gun and shoots him in the face. he promptly begins bleeding sunshine and happiness. needless to say, he was on ecstasy.)

ff220: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!

everyone except jake: o_________________o

jake: mwahahahahaha!!!!!!

to wolf: i won't let you. in fact, if you say that again, i may make you relive the gay ray... ex-tor-tion-ing!~ (in a sing-song voice)

wolf: please....for all things that are decent...don't use thegay ray again!!!! i'm begging you!!!!

to krystal: how long have you been a woman?

krystal: how long have you been a retard!!!!!

to falco: did you get a sex change? you missed a spot... (points at the left side of falco's chest, where it is flat, unlike the right side)

falco: logan!!!!!

logan: ok! *draws the male version of falco and fixes falco back into his reagular manliness*

falco: thanks!

to slippy: i'm really happy to be the one to say this, but... you have a tumour on your brain- it's malignant, and we can't remove it unless you want to lose all motor function.

logan: draws the tumor virus and earases it complety destroying the tumor without any surgery!*

slippy: thanks logan!

logan: your welcome! and....beware my awesome author-artist powers!!!!!!

to all: (a screen, oh-so conveniently placed, flickers on, and a dark figure is shown)

: i would like to play a game-

hakkyou: no (hakkyou shoots the t.v several times, somehow killing . there. i finished what i started.)

hakkyou: people! you are free!

to logan:...10

logan: ?

to leon: that's a funny play on your name... just like wolf's name backwards would be flow. i actually really like that

leon: really? no jake?

noel: oh shut up you gay retared excuse of a human being!!!!

leon: shut up you stupid sadistic excuse of an alter ego!!!!

to panther: praise vampire jesus! (praise vampire jesus)

panther: he's not a vampire!!!!!!!!!!!

to all: you're not evangelists, are you? i mean, they make me appreciate christians... although that whole "eating the body of christ" thing is weird... honestly, i don't think jesus was into cannibalism. oh? you're wondering why i say that like jesus exists? he probably did, but they also probably made him sound much better than he really was. he could have been a nice guy who helped people out sometimes, but the whole "holy spirit" thing... meh...

everyone: well here we are! and there is nothing you can do! and no jesus and god aren't into the cannibalism, its jesus' metephor for the bread, which is why we call him the "bread of life"

to katt: 3

katt: the heck?

to bill: vampire force grab! (vampire force grab) (hakkyou sticks his hand out and bill flies away. like he was tossed lightly across the stage. this joke has absoltuely nothing to do with twilight, but is from a video making fun of hellsing. gtfo)

bill: i'm ok! *while raising his pointing finger to show he's ok*

to fox: 1

fox: i got a bad feeliing about this...

to all: zero (once again, something unpredictable and zany happens- oh yes! the well-over used- and in some places, stolen ((i'm talking to you ninja))- gay ray!!((original)) the familiar pink laser shoots from the heavens, and goes towards the stage. all the guys try to run for it, but as per usual.  
:d)

soon all the guys began glomping each other (including minor male characters and the kids ages 8-18)

girls: o________________________________________o;;;;;;;;;

shadow shinobi57:

to logan: i've heard what kind of music you like...but are you at all a fan of metal?

logan: no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

to jake: i know you aren't...and you almost got wasted for it.

jake: yup!

to fox: are you tired of people asking to borrow your arwing? if so...(holds up a medium sized zanpakuto) use it wisely.

fox: i am....and thanks! ^^

to krystal: which of these outfits did you prefer: the saurian bra and loincloth, the assault suit, or the command suit? they change each time, so i just needed to know.

krystal: well....i like the assault one, but at the same time i like my saurian clothes since i use it for foreplay with fox! =(^___^)=

to falco: what happened to those aviators you had at the end of adventures?

falco: yeah...i still have em! i put em up for a while, been a long time since the last time i wore em!

to slippy: ...hey...you mind fixing this defense system grid for me? it malfunctioned during an intermission in q&a madness. i'll pay big bucks.

slippy: thanks!!!! i will!!!!! owo

to wolf: can i borrow your wolfen? gotta...take care of some...stuff...need some good firepower...i'll pay for any damages.

wolf: fine....

to logan: wait...i think you stole some of my audience...see, i know that guy...and that chick...and...okay, two people. you stole two people, but that's still crossing the line!

logan: ok! i'll remove them after the show! promise

to everyone: don't stop being prodigious! ja mata!

everyone: we won't!

logan: what an awesome guy! ^^

fox: i know!

ninja560:

to everyone: i want to sing a japanese song called yasashii yoake

eien sagasu kimi wa utsurigi na yume mibito uwaki na yume ni sugari anata wa doko e yuku

tasogare hiraku kagi wo sagashite tsuki no kage todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku

futari hitomi ni himitsu nakushite mo kasaneta ude wo hodoki wa shinai wa

ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake

chikazuku hodo ni itamu koi no omosa no sei de hanaresugiteta mune wo jiyuu to yondeita

kurai basho ni dake hikarumono ga aru to chiisa na mado no tooku mitsumeteta

ichigatsu no aoi tsuki doko made ochite yuku owaru hazu no nai koi ni yasashii yoake

ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake

to everyone: so how did you like the song.

everyonel cool!

to author: can i be on your show.^^

director: sure!

ninja appears out of nowhere

ninja: what up!

to everyone: meet princess lucinda of grandz.

everyone: hello princess

lucinda: do you have to always introduce me like that. i hate the royal treatment that's why i ran away.

everyone: oh....

to logan: i live in west virgina^w^

logan: cool! ^_______________^

to fox and falco: who can would win in a beer drinking contest

fox and falco: we wouldn't know...we don't even drink...

fox: but falco has more experiance than me so...falco would...

to everyone: who here likes anime

logan: everyone one of us! xd

to wolf & fox: are you 2 blind you stinkin look alike

wolf and fox: really? *looks in nearby mirror*

wolf: i don't see it...

fox: me neither....

to girls: (sets of lesbian bomb) ha now you all are lesbians.

suddenly the girls start groping each other (not including minor characters and kids)

to everyone: oh look at the time i gota go.

guys: wait!!!! you gotta turn our women back to normal!!!!

logan: i got it! *draws the girls and with their husbands or boyfriends or whatever thats male oriented*

girls: what happened?

guys: you don't want to know....

ninja: like i said....see ya!!!

everyone: ok!

lucinda: bye and remeber no royal treatment.

everyone: yes ma'am, i mean boss, i mean poubah--

lucinda: just shut up already!!!!!!

ananommus:

to everyone: fight andross blue dragon style while i play the seal is broken!!!!

logan: no..................................

pasta masta:

to fox: yeah, enough of my dirty thinking... do you remember the exact thought that was going through your head when you first laid eyes on krystal?

fox: uhh.....................................us having hardcore sex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone except krystal: o_____________________________________________________o;;;;;;;;

to peppy: stop ignoring me!! *calms down* at what age did you meet james...?

peppy: when we were kids...

to slippy: do you have any nick-names for your team mates?

slippy: lets see....foxie, krys, falk, pepp, lowe....

to blade: why is your sense of humor so bad?

blade: i have no idea....must have got it from wolf! hahahahaha!!!!!!

wolf: hahahahahaha!!!!!

to jake: stupid slang!? i was telling you to stop being a fruit, although, after what happened during the last episode, it seems my prayers have been answered.^^

jake: wrong!!!! i'm back to being gay!!!! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone except jake: jakes gone mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to krystal: *sighs*... fine, i'll quit using numbers. wait! you're the one who used numbers in the first place, hypocritical vixen! aw, don't hide; i don't bite. *gets an icy glare from fox* okay, okay! sheesh, you're over-protective, dude.

krystal: thank you foxie! i'll be sure to reward you tonight! *winks*

fox: how about now?

suddenly fox and krystakl start kissing passionatly and starts stripping

logan: stop that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fox and krystal: sorry...

to jc: no need to thank me, i just hope you enjoy it. :) anywho, what would you do if you found out that it was fox who wanted you to die?

jc: i would have a mixed emotion of sadness and anger.....

logan: oh year...the clones needs their yearly upgrade, this time they'll actually have emotions....and their eyes will change colors, red for anger, or rage, blue tfor sadness or depression, and green for...everything else...xd

to wolf: sorry if i brought up any unpleasant memories... it probably hurts you to know that you were trying to kill your own cousin. aw shoot, i did it again!! i'm sorry, wolf.

wolf: ....uhh....don't worry about it...i guess....

to fox: oh, you did not just sweatdrop me! d: seriously, you should heed my words, mr. mccloud.

fox: right..._;;

to falco: well, i can tell when it comes to making a rhyme, doing it here is just a waste of time! (xd another rhyme!)

falco: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! why do you torture us with your pointless rhymes!!!!?

logan: uhh...come on falco! its just a question....i apologize for this! i think your rhymes were funny! ^_^

to wolf: now wolf, calm down. i know yaoi is awful, especially when it involves you, but you need to watch your temper.

wolf: true...

to panther: oh, i remember! shmexy is a mixture of 'sexy', 'smooth' and 'hot'. *nods*

panther: now we need to find what smexy is! 83

to (william) bill: of course i know that! silly canine. lol yes, i meant it like, you guys don't wanna end up with fifty children. (seeing as you probably *cough* each other, a lot. xd)

bill: yup! xd

to krystal: good, 'cause here's another one! *gives krystal another cookie*

krystal: awesome! thanks! ^_____________________^

to leon (not noel): you best keep an eye on that alter ego of yours...

leon: i will...

noel: impudent f*****g lizard!!!!!!

everyone: o_________________________o

logan: did noel just say....

panther: i think he did!!!

slippy: quick use my alter ego shut-up-inator thing!!!!

uses the....whatever slippy calls it and noel won't evah cuss!!!! mwahahahaha!!!!!

to panther: and panther likes teh ladies. ^__^

panther: yeah! but i luvs mah sexy miyu alot! *purrs*

to fox: i resolve to never harm your arwing again, okay?

fox: ok!

gamer-fox 91:

to everyone: "well, it looks like the gang's all here." (waves his hands)

everyone; yeah...sure! ^^;;;

to panther: "i never said you couldn't name your own wolfen, the name just confused me, that's all."

panther: oh...ok! xd

to fox: "i'm sorry that my asking krystal out bothered you. it's just that she's so cute with almost any kind of outfit on, and i've got quite a thing for foxes."

fox: really? yeah logan also has a thing for foxes also....and wolves...and coyotes....and german shpherds which he would name hewie--

logan: ok!!!! i think gamer-fox gets it!!!!

to krystal: "sorry i forgot to give you back your tail rings. i was in a bit of a rush." (hands back tail rings)

krystal: thank you!

to fox: "in super smash bros. brawl, when snake does his smash taunt on the shadow moses island stage, does it bother you when he says he's "sick of foxes", despite the fact that he's on your side?"

fox: yeah...

to director: "so, you liked my story, huh?"

director: yup!

gamer: "well, i'm glad you liked it." (shakes director's hand)

director: no problem! ^^

to slippy: "how come you don't use the landmaster on missions since that's where you most excell in?"

slippy: uhh....i have no idea....

to peppy: "how's lucy's teaching job on fichina working out for her?"

lucy and peppy: its all good! ^_____^

to fox: "does it bug you that you lied about seeing your dad's ghost after your second fight with star wolf and andross on venom?"

fox: huh? what did i tell you i lied? i forgot.... 8/

to everyone:"oops! look at the time. i've got to run now. bye." (runs out front door)

everyone: see ya!

starfoxlover61900:

to falco: how r u doing?

falco: good!

to katt: you're cool in the video games.

katt: thank you! ^^

to fox: i've got two word for your foes.

fox: ok?

to krystal: are you happy is alomost summer again?

krystal: yeah! ^_______^

to miley: what baseball team do you and logan like?

miley: uhh....well...

logan: the sport's genre video games shall go to hell!!!!! mwahahahahaha!!!!!

miley: and that's why we don't watch any sports....that and the fact that we don't like it either....but not like "kill the sports genre" hate like logan...

to everyone: any chicago cubs fans here?

everyone: ...

demonhelper007:

(barges into the room with two others)

to everyone: hi ,y'all. sorry for busting into your q&a, but i have questions for the team. and i brought two of my oc's with me, straight from my first story the unknown pilot. say hello to hiruzen and the alternate version of myself.

hiruzen: hello, there. (bows)

lee(alternate): 'sup.

everyone: what up!? ^^

to krystal: what do you look for in a friend?

krystal: well...kind, nice, treats people nice, funny...

to logan: i can't figure out why christianity is broken into many different factions. why can't everyone just bury the hatchet and become one religion again?

logan: well...everyone has their own way in looking into christianity!

to fox: (same as krystal)

fox: same...

to james: which cup of joe is better?

james: uhh................i don't really care...as long as it tastes good i don't mind.

to peppy: being a general must be hard work. have you ever tried to get away from it all?

peppy: yes...but unfortunatly it doesn't work out...

demonhelper007: sorry, but this is as much as i can think. but the next time i come up with some questions, i'll be back.

(leaves with hiruzen and lee(alternate)

everyone: bye! ^^

victor delta kitsune:

to krystal: belly dance plz! i wanna see you belly dance ^^

krystal: no...its so embarrassing!!!!

to fox: hey, if you have a scots name, is there a clan mccloud in corneria?

fox: no.

to panther: *pours milk in a bowl*

panther: milk!!! 8d

to krystal: i've heard that female cerinians are kidnapped and sold into slavery when they are 21, is that true?

krystal: that's so a lie!!!!!!!!!! the cornerians and the cerinians have set a peace treaty anyways!

logan: that's all for today!!! now shadow shinobi's audience members....get out!!!!!!!!!

soon 10 random people gets up and walks away to shadow shinobi's dimension

everyone: ok...see ya!

logan: no onto working on star fox: earthbound! ^w^ 


	25. Episode 25

Logan: OH MAH GAWSH!!!!!!!! SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^

PokeBlue:

To Fox and Krystal: How's Racheal? Any major milestones yet?

Fox: Well...All I can say is that she's growning so fast! TwT

To Artic: Do you know how to dance other than in a formal fashion?

Arctic: Hmm...Lets see, I know how to Waltz, Mambo, Cha-Cha, Tango, and Foxtrot

To Fara: Same question as Artic.

Fara: Well, Artic did teach me all then dances he learned!

To Fara: That's cool, brains and skill, very nice. I was wondering because in one story I've read of you, you were portrayed as a very skilled assasin.

Fara: ...An assassin!?

To Jason and Blade: I know as a clone you portray identical skills as your...uh...clonee, I think, whatever, but do you have skills that make you different?

Jason and Blade: Of corse, you can ask our real owner, powerseeker35

Logan: Whom I asked for permission to! Thanks PS35! ^^

To male McCloud kids: Have you guys ever been asked to do a tea-party kind of thing with you sisters?

Marcus: Well...

Silver: Uhh...

James II: Yes...

Lupin II: And I hate them...

To Panther Jr and Mary-Beth Grey: Would you two say you're recieving good training from the adults, particularly your parents?

PJ: Yep!

MB: Of course!

To married couples: Just out of curiousity, if you and your spouse sparred, who would win? If it's a likely draw, just say so.

Fox and Krystal: Draw

Falco and Katt: No idea...

Wolf: Lucy...because I just can't seem to harm her in any way! ^^

Panther and Miyu: Draw

To Fox and Krystal: I almost forgot, just a quick thing to help me out in a story. If you two were turned into non-anthros, retained all memory, and were on Fortuna, what would you eat?

Fox and Krystal: ...Hmm, I guess anything we can hunt...

To Fox and Krystal: I'm kinda asking cause...well...I been thinking you'd eat fish and veggies since just about anything else might offend your buds.

Fox: I guess...

To Lucy: Do you enjoy your job as a teacher? Have you ever thought about becoming a pilot even for a part time?

Lucy: Its fun alittle...but others.......

To Everyone: I hope it's no problem that I'm also a viewer for other Q&A's here.

Everyone: No problem at all! ^_^

To Everyone: Well I'm out of question for now. Cya later all.

Everyone: Bye!

Pasta Masta:

To Fox: Wow, I should've seen that kinda response coming! :p Even the leader of a famous mercenary team can't resist such physical temptation, huh? lol I bet Krystal doesn't mind. ^^

Fox: Y-yeah...Hehehehe....-w-;;

To Peppy: Wow! It must have been tough to lose a childhood friend, yeah? Well, a temporary loss...

Peppy: yes...I know....

To Falco: What's the most epic prank you've pulled on Slippy?

Falco: Hmm....Where can I begin...Well Logan distracted Slippy and I rigged hislittle blaster with a small explosive that won't kill anybody, Slippy used it, boom, and he was all blacked from the explosion!

To Slippy: Do you ever pull pranks on any of your team mates?

Slippy: No...

To Blade: Ooh. That was a low blow to Wolf, but he didn't seem to be bothered too much. You guys must get along well, eh?

Blade: Yeah!

To Jake: Why I...! D: *takes off imaginary hat, throws it on the ground, then stomps on it* you may have won this round, Jake, but I'll get you some day...

Jake: You mean get me as in make love with me?

(Logan and Miley then attacks the homosexual vulpine)

Logan: My gosh...

Miley: No comment...

To Krystal: ...I still think you're hot, er, cute. And for the sake of all things holy, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!! NAO! SAME WITH YOU, FOX!

Krystal: =(O_O)=

To JC: Well, there's no need for that. As we all know, Fox loved/loves you dearly. Isn't that right?

JC: yes...///////

To Logan: Yeah, you need to get to that, young man. And make it SNAPPY!! *snaps fingers*

Logan: OK!!!!

To Wolf: =/ Hey, what's passed is passed. You and Fox are both over that, I'm assuming. Ha, two straight cousins ftw! Pat yourselves on teh back. XD

Wolf: Heh...thanks! ^^

To Fox: You know what?! I'm surprised JC hasn't come over here and slapped you upside the head for being so foolish, boy! SMARTEN UP! *sigh* I keep forgetting that you're much older than me.

Fox: _

To Falco: I'll have you know, good sir, that my rhymes aren't all that bad, according to Logan. [Whom I'm quite thankful to, actually, for appreciating my humor(?)] Anyway, stop being such a kill-joy, or upon you, a water balloon I shall deploy!

Falco: ...Whatever...

To Wolf: Kay, this is random, but... what kind of food do you like? I was told you enjoy things like steak, is that true?

Wolf: Lets see...steak, burgers, anything with meat in them...I mean I am mostly a wolf (90% wolf...)

To Panther: 'smexy' can mean either 'smart and sexy' or just, really sexy! Ecks Dee

Panther: Sure...lets go with that!

To (William) Bill: Man, I know you guys too well, don't I? lol You crave that kinda pleasure after a hard day at work, mm? ^__^

Bill: Yep! :P

To Krystal: This is a silly question, but do you remember the first cookie you evah ate?

Krystal: Uhh...No...

To Leon: AHH! He just dropped the 'F' bomb! Now for you to hold him down, and squirt some liquid soap into his mouth, come on!

Leon: HUH?

(Everyone pounces on Leon and did said action)

Leon: WHAT THE HECK GUYS!!!!!?

To Slippy: I must commend you for inventing such handy devices. *pats Slippy on the shoulder*

Slippy: Thank you!

Noel: D*** YOU SLIPPY!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: OH SHUT UP NOEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

To Panther: ...Do you like chocolate milk?

Panther: Yes! =3

To Fox: In fact, your Arwing's next paint job is on me! And no, I refuse to accept your thanks. ;D

Fox: Thank you! ^w^

Ninja560:

To everyone I have a new song i want to sing called Obsession

Deep in the night {Far off the light}  
Missing my headache

Visions of light {Sweeter delight}  
Kissin' my Loveache

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know where the passion hides its feelings?

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know the direction of relieving?

Deep in the night {Far off the light}  
Missing my headache

Visions of light {Sweeter delight}  
Kissin' my Loveache

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know where the passion hides its feelings?

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know the direction of relieving?

Missing my headache Kissin' my Loveache

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know the direction of revealing?

To everyone: How did you like this song

Everyone: Loved it!

To Logan: Yasashi Yoake and Obsession is from .Hack//Sign

Logan: I know! I love that anime!

To Jake: (Takes to a diffrent room and returns covered in blood)

Jake: Help.......me..............

To everyone: Your Jake problem is gone AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA

Everyone: YAAAAAAY!!!!

Director: NOOOOOOOOOOOO we need him too humiliate even more!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Falco: (Points hand out and is tied to a pole) here is what I could do to you (says the most vicious guesomest and violent thought ever) with a hachet HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

Falco: O_________________________________________________________________________________________________O

To Wolf: If you could trade bodies with any girl who would it be.

Wolf: WHAT THE HECK!!!!!?

To Fox: same quesion

Fox: No comment...

To Leon: you need to get mairred so I used my reality bending powers and made this girl (brings in a hot lizzard only 1 year younger than Leon) Her name is Luna

Leon: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo Luna! OwO

To Marcus: Hey exacly how old are you

Marcus: I'm only 8 years old! ^^

To Hakkyou: I killed Jake Hehehe

Hakkyou: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To everybody: oh look at the time I got to spy on Sora & Kairi

Everyone: Ok! Bye--wait...

Hakkyou:

Everyone except Logan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Logan: Can we just get on with the questions?

To Fox: (Violently kicks Fox in the face, sending him away from Krystal.) YOU ARE A DISGUSTING HORNY RETARD! AND YOU TOO! (Stabs Krystal in the stomach, and re-draws her in manga form.) And you go along with it! (Throws her into a cage, forcing Shadow to swallow said key, and then chaining Fox to the 250" by 250" t.v) THERE!!

Everyone: O___________O

Logan: *draws Fox and Krystal*

Fox: What happened?

Hakkyou D**N You Logan!!!!!!

To Logan: And if you even think about letting them go, heads will roll. And blood will run thick in the streets.

Logan: Too late!

*draws a protective shield that can never be penetrated from anything around everone*

To Shadow/Logan: So, you guys are into Metal(Shadow) and Christ Rock? I prefer Indie. Screw mainstream! (Hahahahahhahaha. Does anyone even get that joke? Because it actually wasn't very funny...)

Logan: Yeah...and no we don't get it..

To Wolf: Are you hungry? (Wolf: Yes) Well, okay. (points at Slippy) Hamburger! (Where Slippy was, there is now a lone hamburger)

Wolf: O________O

To Fox&Krystal: I'm still angry with the two of you. You should count yourselves lucky that I'm not feeding you lepperoni and cheese pizza. (Lepperoni as in leper)

Fox and Krystal: .....

To FoxFighterwhatevertherestisbecauseI'mtoolazytogofindout:  
Err, is all of that job stuff that you said true? Not to be rude or anything- and accidental rudeness happens at alarming rates- but doesn't a job with all of those things together seem unlikely? And if so, wo. I just read that it says real life moment. Disregard all of the above. But then how old are you? When you say brat, I think younger, like your father was some military hero who taught you all he knows.

*cricket chips repeatedly*

To Logan: You know, a lot of wars were started just because people have different beliefs. That proofs, once again, that religion causes a lot more trouble than it's worth; BEING ABLE TO BLAME THE UNKNOWN ON DIVINE POWERS AND CREDIT HUMANITY'S ACHIEVEMENTS TO SOME FLOATING LIGHT IN THE SKY. Sorry, I feel like religion bashing today. And that brings today's topic; Math!

Logan: HEY!!! IF YOU WANNA PARTICIPATE IN THIS Q&A PLEASE REFAIN FROM RELIGION BASHING....YAY!!! MATH! (Mah fave subject =D)

To Falco: Quick! What's the square root of three? NO INTERNET!!

Falco: HUH!!? Uh...Uhh....UHHHHHH....... 2.56!!?

To Slippy: I know you may be a hamburger, but Some Old Horses Can Hear Their Owners Approach. Name the three needed functions in this for trigonometry. NO INTERNET.

Slippy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT TRIGINOMETRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Logan: And last of all, 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751 05820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148 086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481745028 410270193852110596446229489549303819644288109756659334 46128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454 32664821339360726024914127372458700660631558817488152092 09628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841 46951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793 10511854807446237996274956735188575272489122793818301194 91298336733624406566430860213949463952247371907021798609 437027705392171762931767523846748184676694051320568127 14526356082778577134275778960917363717872146844090122495 34301465495853710507922796892589235420199561121290219608 640344181598136297747713099605187072113498372978049 95105973173281609631859502445945534690830264252230825334 468503526193118817101031378387528865875332083814206171 77669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751 95778185778053217122680661300192787661959092164201989.  
What popular misconception is this? NO INTERNET.

Logan: Pi...That is too easy...

Hakkyou: Well, it's (x2) go, so I'll see you zetta idiots later.

Everyone: ...

Silver Sentinel:

To the married couples: is there a special place you like to go to together, alone?

Fox and Krystal: Uhh...Our room at around 11:00 PM! ^w^

Logan and Miley: At the theatre down the street

Wolf and Lucy: At this fancy restauant...

To Alex: How's life?

Alex: Good! ^^

To Falco and Katt: How's your baby coming along?

Katt: 2 more weeks! =^^=

To Fox and Krystal: How are your kids doing?

Fox and Krystal: Good!

Joe K (Fox Figter 220):

To Krystal: I got you and Fox a reservation at a very expensive resturant I will pay for everything so you guys get whatever you want.

Krystal: THANK YOU!!!!!! ^^

To Logan: I'm christian too... but dude I don't let it influence my writing... I'm not saying it's bad to... but it makes everything seem so unreal...

Logan: Ok...

To Fox: *whisper* I also got you and Krystal a room at the fanciest hotel I could find, it's called Le Montecure, heres the key, have fun.

Fox: Awesome!

To Wolf: hm... you know... in my story my OC is going to admit your his cousin... you have magical powers Element Light... I could teach you to use the magic if you want... also my OC is half wolf...

Wolf: Hmm...I guess...

To Hakkyou: your so gay... go with Jake or something...

Hakkyou: *shouting* FINE I WILL!!!!!

(grabs Jake and drags him to a bedroom in the stage)

*in the room*

Jake: AHHHH!!!! MMMMM....HARDER...YES!!!! AHHHH SUCH A NAUGHTY BOY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! MMMM

Guys: O___________________o;;; *slight buldge appears*

Krystal: *talking to the girls* Yeah...I think the boys feel slightly gay at this point

Fara: That's sad...

Logan: Say what!?

Krystal and Fara: NOTHING!!!!!! ^_____^;;;;;;

To Jake: this will be UNREVERSABLE! MONO NO **! *once again Jake turns straight, unreversably straight.*

Hakkyou: Here I go!

(makes love with Jake again to make him gay...again....succeeding)

To Logan: make sure no one can turn him gay again...

Logan: Uhh....Sorry

To Logan: have you ever seen the movie of Romeo & Juliet? it's a good movie! you should watch it!

Logan: Yeah I have! But what actually scared me was the scene where Romeo and Juliet finished having sex....The horror of the image of Romeo's butt still haunts me...O________O

To Bill: hm... chocolate? where'd you get it? GIMME TEH CHOCOLATE! XD

Bill: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

To Everyone: my Q&A is crappy compared to this one... I only have 5 chapters... or was it 6... nope 5... anyways what do you guys think?

Everyone: Hmm...Pretty good!

To ?: WHO ARE YOU?

Andrew: I AM ANDREW!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Joe K: Right...

To everyone: Do any of you have special traditions you do?

Everyone: Well................

(After an hour)

Everyone: And thats what our tradition is! ^^

Joe K: Huh...Interesting, so you train your kids everything about what to do in the military correct?

FOx: Yeah!

Joe K: Ok I get it! Thanks!

graystripe:

to jason & blade: if both of u were to have an arwing battle aganist each other who do u tink will win??

Jason and Blade: Uhh..............I think....FOX!!!!

Fox: ?

Logan: Umm....Jason? Blade? Graystripe was asking you who would win between you two!

Jason: We couldn't decide! ^^;;;;

Shadow Shinobi57:

To Wolf: (Flies in with the Wolfen) Well, a few scratches, but I went ahead and buffed those out. (Throws him the keys) Also gave it a new paint job and reupholstered it. Enjoy, and thanks.

Wolf: Thanks! ^^

To Logan: Don't buy into the whole "Metal is the music of Satan" kinda thing. It isn't. I mean, most, if not all, the members of Metallica are Christian. They even use biblical references in their music. They put in the bedtime prayer in "Enter Sandman"! Other than Goth Metal, Death Metal, and Black Metal, it's not that bad. ...Unless you're just saying it's just too heavy a music genre for you. Then that's understandable.

Logan: Really? Then again the last time I played my Guitar Hero 3 game for my Wii, I played One by Metallica, and it had some minor Christian references, maybe the are Christian but wanted to be more of a secular band...I don't know!

To Krystal: ...New dress? ...Trying to get Fox all frisky again?

Krystal: You noticed huh?

Shadow Shinobi: Yup....

To Leon: Have you a plan to break free from this unwantedness? If not...Maybe 50 bucks says my shadow powers can hook you up...

Leon: Really!? PLEASE GET ME A GIRL!!!!!!! T_____________________T

To Jake: You're a nuisance! Now, people are wondering what's wrong with you on MY show!

Jake: Uhh....Really!?

To Logan: Have you a leash? Tie him up next time you go to Q&A Madness.

Logam: I got something better than just a frisky leash, besides if I put a leash on him he thinks its all foreplay and crap...

To Fox: I've only seen Krystal turn YOU on. Ever try doing that to her with random pieces of clothing that makes you irresistible to her?

Fox: Hmm....I'll be right back!!!

*two minutes later*

Fox appears in what seems to be a jockstrap with a bulgde appearring in his.....WAIT THIS ISN'T AN M RATED Q&A SO WHY SHOULD I ADD MORE DETAIL!!!!!?

Krystal: Uhh...F-Fox!!! W-Wow...FOX MAKE LOVE WITH ME!!!!

Fox: You got it!!

Fox and Krystal starts strip--

Everyone: STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox: Your right...TO THE BEDROOM!!!!!

Krystal: *giggles*

*5 hours later*

Fox: That...was....good!

Krystal: Lets do it again sometimes!

Fox: ^///////////////////////^

Krystal: ^////////////////////////^

Everyone: -_________________________-;;;;;;

To Panther: To be frank, the whole feline cliche is weird when used on you. (Backs up. Accidentally breaks several bottles full of milk, makes many yarn balls fall, and makes the ground littered with cat nip) ...Who would have this stuff just lying around?

Miyu: *looks around suspiciously* IT WASN'T ME!!!!!! I DIDN'T USE THEM FOR FOREPLAY!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Panther and Miyu: -_____-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

To everyone: Since I'm stale for ideas, I'll do some REALLY early advertising. Hopefully, this summer, I'll start making my YouTube skit series with my friends. It will be known as "Journey Into Stupidity". It's full of randomness, drama, nearly suggestive content, and live action...action. Wondering if you guys would watch it once I get the links up on my profile later this summer. Well? Will you give it a try once I get it up?

Everyone: Cool, can't wait to see it, my YT account is....well, my account in this site! XD

STARFOXLOVER61900:

To Everyone: Does anyone like this song from Matthew West, is called the motions?

Everyone: Yep!

To Logan: How r u doing so far?

Logan: Good, two more weeks of school! :D

To Wolf: You're going to be in my SFI in a few wekks, k?

Wolf: Ok? (what the heck is that?)

To Krystal: You're sexy in the video games?

Krystal: =(O____________o)=

To Fox: Big fan

Fox: Thanks! =(^_____________________^)=

Twisted 93:

To katt: Wow, only two months left? Can I feel it kick?

Katt: Huh!? AH!!!! FALCO MY WATER BROKE!!!!

Falco: HUH!!!! OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logan: Falco! Katt, Quick to my clinic!!!!

Falco: Ok!

Katt: OH MY GOSH!!!! FALCO ITS....COMING!!!!!!!

*after 30 minutes of screaming*

Logan: Its a boy!

Everyone: Aww...

Katt: Falco....He looks so much like you...

Falco: I know...

Fox: So what's his name?

Katt: Uhh...I don't know...

Falco: Hmm...How about Luke?

Katt: Luke...That's nice...

Falco: Hey Fox?

Fox: Yeah?

Falco: Wanna be Luke's GodFather?

Fox: Uhh...Sure!

Twisted: Aww...Ok so ON TO MY QUESTIONS NOW!!!!

Logan: Oh yeah sure!

To Krystal: You know that OC I mentioned? Well, he's currently being used in a Sonic the hedgehog fanfic that I have started, so he won't bug you.

Krystal: Oh thank goodness!!!

To Logan: Err... This may sound silly but... How do you add a new chapter to a fanfic? Because I'm still trying to figure it out, Can you help?

Logan: Uhh...welll...uhh...I'M SORRY I CAN'T REALLY DESCRIBE THIS, I'm really bad at teaching someone unless I end up showing you how to do it! I apologize

Twisted: Ok......Well bye

Logan: See ya! And I'm really am sorry!!!!

squeakers81:

to everyone: HI EVERYBODY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE! *gives out free hugs... EXCEPT to Jake*

Everyone: Sure has!

Jake: Awwwwww!!! I wanna hug!!!!!!! _

to jake: *stares for a small amount of time then punches him in the stomach* oh sorry Jake. It's a habit, and I'm not sure if you're gay or not (some strange event may have happened while I was gone)

Jake: The....pain..........

to fox: *POKE* HA! you're squishy!!

Fox: STOP THAT!!!!!! ____________;;;;

to logan: You are my squishy! and you will be mine!! you will be my squishy!! who's a good sqwishy? *pets him on the head*

Logan: YAY NEMO!!!!! :D

Everyone: ?

Logan: Its a movie! Hehehehe...such a funny movie!

to krystal: if you're a mind reader you'll never read my mind again! I had brain removal surgery while I was gone and,... what was I just talking about?

Krystal: ...I have no time for this....

to katt: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Katt: Hehehe...What's so funny?

to everyone: MOOSEN!! I SAW A FLOCK OF MOOSEN!! THERE WERE MANY OF EM, MANY MUCH MOOSEN IN THE WOODS, IN THE WOOD-ES, IN THE WOODSEN!!

Everyone: Uhh...Right...

to marcus: it's time you had the... talk, when a man loves a woman, very very much... *whispers the rest into marcus' ear*

Marcus: *shocked* MOM!? DAD!? Is that what you were doing!?

Fox: I--uh...Well...yes........................

Marcus: Dad...I want to know...How is it like?

Fox: Uhh...I'll tell you when your older or when you 1st marry a girl ok?

Marcus: ok...

to jake: *shakes his hand* hi buddy, will you please leave my brother to eat his cookies in peace?

Jake: Fine..._

to slippy: why don't you upgrade the arwing enough so that it always has that bluish laser, instead of fox having to get the little floating upgrades during missions?

Slippy: I guess I haven't that of that! XD

to katt: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha

Katt: Falco....he's scaring me...

to falco: do you like pie? if so have some *puts pie right in front of him*

Falco: Uhh....Oh MAH GAWSH THAT LOOKS GOOD!!!!

to everyone else who wants some of the pie: TACKLE HIM!! HE HAS A PIE!

Everyone except Logan and Katt (with Luke): ALRIGHT!!!! 8D

to panther: if I went to the future of yesterday's past tommorow what day will it be and can I have a free cookie on that day?

Panther: O_o

to everyone: *pokes everyone in the forehead and leaves a glowing dot there* enjoy the present

Everyone: ?

to the director:is this fanfiction written in front of a live audience?

Director: ....Sure...

to katt: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

to everyone: see you all later!! and those little glowwing things on your heads are explosive devices that explode as soon as I leave.

*disappears in a puff of smoke that forms into the words "I was lying! hahahaha"*

Everyone: O__________________________O

Logan: Ok, so...well, this week is the last week of school (FINALLY!!! X3) And I'll have more time to write and stuff so I hope you all have a great time and see you soon! ^^ 


	26. I Notice: Admins Might Get Angry

Hey guys...Well, I'm not sure if I'm planning on doing the interviews anymore...

Cast members: SAY WHAT!

Sorry guys...I haven't been motivated that much...*sighs* I remember I started writing fanfics when I finished 9th grade...Or was it 8th? Anyways, I remember getting home and getting on my dad's laptop (which is currently mine now) and looking up some fanfics, and even creating my own account on the site. Then I saw an interview fic, and had to read it, after getting a few inspiration to create my own fanfics and getting reviews and critiques I new I could have done better, since I had only written them poorly and it was in script format, but after reading the interview fic I ended up making my own and I had fun with it...Its sad to say that once I became a Sophomore, I had less and less time to work on it, especially during school hours when I'm finished with work, but I always made sure I'd get it done piece by piece before the end of my periods in school, but with so much work and so little time...I wish I could go back to my younger years having no worries in the world...But I'm a Senior now, and striving to go to college, where I'm sure I'll have tons of work ahead of me and will have such little time for making new chapters for my stories, especially with the current StarFox: Earthbound, with chapter 4 still in the making...But alas...That chapter isn't finished yet since I have writers block now...And even went so far to post the unfinished chapter on my DeviantArt page to have some friends help me figure out what I should do next, I'm sure that this story will be deleted now because I mentioned a website or something, and I'm sure the Admins are gonna be all pissed off about that...So just in case, I'll save each individual chapter so that I won't permanently lose everything I did with this successful interview fanfic. I had fun with this and I still want to, even after graduating High School and entering college at MSU and, hopefully, enroll into the Art Institutes of Vancouver where I'll also meet a friend of mine in person for the first time...I kinda consider him to be like an older brother...Yeah...We're that close! Anyway...Please support my fanfics and the fanfics of my watchers, and my friends that I made online...Heck even support fanfics I DON'T like, for example:

Kursed fics

Yaoi/Yuri fics

KrystalxRandom Human OC fanfics (though some of them did gain my respect)

Fanfics making fun of Krystal (oh how I wish I didn't say that...)

Fanfics making Krystal look like a total whore and Fox ended up going gay for Wolf (ugh...Maybe I shouldn't add that to the list...I hate people assuming Krystal's a whore and making Fox turn into a gaytard...Like Jake)

Well...three-fifths of them at least (please don't support the last two...I'M BEGGING YOU!) and hopefully I'll actually get the motivation to answer ALL of the questions left unanswered...I guess this is what "stress" feels like...Just kidding! Anyway, joking aside, I hope to write more chapters on my fanfic StarFox: Earthbound, get started on its sequels and actually continue this again...Anyway I hope you all have a great 2010, see you guys next time!

-starfoxluver

(Official DevArt link in my profile)


End file.
